The Olympian Sisters Book 1: The Birth of Titans
by queenpearl
Summary: The World of Cars extends beyond the cars and planes. Each ship, modern and old alike, has their own story to tell. And tell it they shall...
1. Prologue

Prologue BELFAST IRELAND APRIL 2096

The following story is true. I was there, and I remember it. The tale of The Olympian Sisters has been told time and again on the tongues of men. But it's never been told from the sisters themselves, not 'till now.

The Olympian Sisters story is one of betrayal, trust and learning to trust again. I remember everything….

BELFAST IRELAND 2012

The harbor was silent, not an owl hooted or a baby cried. A ship stood alone, anchored in the center of the harbor. She wasn't solid iron and steel but she wasn't a ghost either.

Her form shimmered with starlight and rippled like waves. She had a night black hull and red keel. A golden stripe ran along her side, just below her white superstructure. She had 4 evenly spaced black and buff funnels and 2 masts connected by wireless. Her clean, unbroken elegant lines ended in a lovely 18th century stern. Her crimson eyes were on the little girl beside her, who was eyeing her in wonder.

The calm waters splashed suddenly and the ship raised her head and looked around. "Who's there?" She called. "Relax Titanic, it's only us." Came the reply as Titanic's two sisters, Olympic and Britannic shimmered into view.

"After 100 years." Britannic murmured. "We're back where it all began."

Olympic looked down at the human, who was now gazing at Olympic and Britannic with open mouthed wonder. "So she's the one?" Olympic asked her sister.

Titanic nodded. "I am certain of it." She replied confidently. Olympic still looked uncertain but Britannic looked curious.

"What is your name, human?" She asked gently. The human girl turned her head to stare at Britannic. "Arianna Pax Baxter." She replied. Titanic grunted.

"You aren't related to the actress that sailed on me, are you?" She asked. Arianna shrugged. "I don't know. My parents just said I have a gift that ran in the family although they never said why."

It was Olympic's turn to be curious. "And what is your gift?" She asked. "I can talk to ships." Arianna answered. "Any kind in particular?" Britannic asked.

"All sorts." Arianna breathed. "Sailing ships, they're very polite. Naval ships, they're kind of rough around the edges but they're ok, I guess. Cruise ships are generally pretty busy so they don't stop and talk much. I did speak to Queen Mary. She's really nice once you get to know her." Olympic laughed.

"Yes, she can be at times." She said. Titanic now asked a question. "And do you speak English when you converse or do you talk in another language." She was curious as to whether or not Arianna knew she was talking in another language.

Arianna rolled her eyes. "Well of course I talk in another language. You can't expect ships to talk in English without a human medium now can you?" She snapped.

The three sisters exchanged glances. "Do you doubt me now?" Titanic asked of Olympic. "I never doubted you, sis." Olympic replied.

"You really think she's the one, Titanic?" Britannic asked. Titanic glared at her sister and in a voice dripping with sarcasm, said "No, I think she's a fraud and we should throw her in the drink. OF COURSE I THINK SHE'S THE ONE!" Britannic backed away.

"Ok, ok. I was just asking. There's no need to be rude." She snapped. "Enough." Olympic ordered as Titanic opened her mouth to reply.

Turning to Arianna, she said "Do you think you can keep a secret?" She asked. Arianna nodded and grinned. "Yes." She said eagerly.

Olympic nodded "Then you come back tomorrow night and we'll tell you." Arianna nodded.

"Yes Olympic." She said and rowed off towards the shore.

Olympic watched her go. "Feeling nostalgic, sis?" Titanic teased. "No." Olympic replied. "Why do you ask?"

Titanic just shrugged. "Oh, come on. You've got to admit it." Olympic frowned. "Admit what?" She asked.

"Do you know who she reminds me of?" Titanic asked. "No, who?" Olympic replied. "Us, when we were young." She replied.

"Ha!" Olympic laughed. "You, you mean. I was never that annoying." Titanic glared at Olympic. "You think I was annoying?" She asked. Britannic joined in. "Let's see, you snored louder than a freight train, you very nearly got thrown in the drink on your first day, and you managed to annoy Bruce in 5 minutes." She said.

Titanic's eyes narrowed. "You make it sound worse than it really was, Britannic." She growled. "No, I make it sound better." Britannic replied.

"You think that was funny?" Titanic snapped as Olympic burst out laughing. "Well, uh yeah!" Britannic replied.

"That's it!" Titanic yowled and lunged playfully at Britannic. Britannic dodged nimbly to one side and splashed Titanic with water as she went by.

Titanic landed, turned and leaped again, knocking Britannic down on her side and rising up again with her on her back. "Say uncle!" She said. "Say it!"

Laughing, Britannic replied. "Alright, alright. Uncle." Titanic set Britannic down gently.

Still laughing, Olympic maneuvered in between the two ships before they could start up again. "Ok, ok you two break it up." She said.

Titanic groaned. "Ah, come on Olympic. Don't you get tired of being a wet whale all the time?" She asked.

Olympic narrowed her eyes. "What'd you call me?!" She asked. "Wet whale! Wet whale! Wet whale!" Titanic chanted, beginning to dance in a circle around Olympic. Britannic now joined in.

The 2 sisters chanted and sang around Olympic "Wet whale, wet whale, wet whale!"

"Wet whale this!" Olympic yowled and lunged at Titanic. She yelped as Olympic smashed into her.

Fortunately, Britannic came up from behind and nudged Olympic off Titanic where she landed on her back in the water. She righted herself, popping up gasping, her amber eyes blazing. "Ooh! I'll get you for that!" She yowled and lunged at Britannic.

Britannic dodged aside as Olympic landed beside her, dousing her with water. "Who's the wet whale now?" She teased. Britannic laughed. "I am." She said.

"That's right!" Olympic said and splashed her again. Titanic splashed her own wave at Olympic. Laughing, Olympic ducked as the water sailed over her and onto Britannic, dousing her. "Titanic!" She exclaimed. "Sorry!" Titanic laughed. "I missed."

Splashing and yelling, ducking and rolling the 3 sisters played like only sisters can play.

The next night, Arianna was back. "So what's this big secret?" She asked. "First tell us how you discovered your gift." Olympic replied.

Arianna shrugged. "It was when I was on Queen Mary." She began. "I was in the lunch room or it was lunch time, around noon. And I was looking at my menu, I couldn't decide between a cheese sandwich and a cheese burger. I was all for American delicacies when I was over there. And I just couldn't decide what I wanted when I heard this voice whispering in my ear. 'I'd go for the cheese burger if I were you. They are quite the American delicacy.' I nearly jumped out of my seat. I turned to my mom 'Did you say anything?' I asked. 'No' she replied, looking confused. 'Then, who said that?' I asked. 'You're sitting in one of my chairs and eating in my lunchroom.' The voice replied. I glanced around. 'Queen Mary?' I asked. 'Of course.'

She replied. 'You can talk?' I said, surprised. 'Well, uh duh!' She said. 'How, how can I understand you?' I stammered. 'You have a gift that not many people have. Someone in your family bloodline had learned our language in the past. And it has been in your blood ever since.' My mother looked at me. 'What's Mss. Mary saying?' She asked. 'You knew?' I asked. 'Knew? Of course I knew. You're father and his strange language. I didn't understand it at all until he told me about it.'

"'That's Queen Mary to you, miss.' The ship growled. 'She says she prefers to be called Queen Mary.' My mother rolled her eyes. 'I expected nothing less of a Cunard ship.' She said. 'Now what's that supposed to mean you…' She called my mother something that made me exclaim 'Mary!' My mother frowned. 'What's she saying now?' Beneath us, Queen Mary grumbled. 'I am not going to translate that.' I muttered.

"Mary grumbled again. 'Mary, I'm about to wash your bow out with ambergris if you don't watch your language.' I growled in both Shiptongue and English. 'That bad, huh?' My mother asked. 'With the cussing removed, she's telling you to watch what you say about Cunard around her.' A stewardess came over. 'You ready to order?' She asked kindly. We did order. My mom got a cheese sandwich and I got a cheese burger (much to Queen Mary's delight). Soon it was time for us to go. 'Come back soon!' She called to us. 'I will." I replied. 'And I'll tell the other Cunard ships you said hello.' 'But I didn't say hello.' She complained. 'But they don't know that.' I countered. 'Humans.' Mary muttered behind me." Arianna finished her story.

"So that's how I learned I had the gift. As soon as I could, I began to test it out. Word soon got around that I could talk to ships and they were flocking every waterway just to see me. I was talking so much in Shiptongue that I forgot my English sometimes." She said.

Olympic smiled. "I'd forgotten how rude Queenie could be when she's steamed." She said. "She called my mother a…." Arianna said something that made the 3 sisters wince. "She used to use that word a lot, especially around me." Olympic said. "Then why didn't you shove some ambergris down her bow?" Titanic asked. "Language like that, I'm surprised nobody did!" Britannic added.

Olympic glared at Titanic. "Well, you're one to talk. You were quite the flotsam mouth yourself." Titanic laughed. "Yeah, I guess I was." She admitted.

Turning to Arianna, she said. "So you've told us your story, now let us tell you ours." Arianna grinned. "Can I hear it all?" She asked eagerly. Britannic laughed. "Yes, but not tonight. Oh we'll start it." She added, seeing the look on Arianna's face. "But it's too long to hear in one night." Arianna nodded and settled down to listen.

"You should listen closely young one." Olympic instructed. "For in the swells of the past lie the waves of the future."

BELFAST IRELAND APRIL 2096

So these then, are The Olympian Sisters. Olympic, Strong and Brave. Titanic, Fierce and Loyal. Britannic, Clever and Swift. Three sisters, three ships, three lives. This is their story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 JANUARY 1909, BELFAST IRELAND "OLYMPIC"

I woke with a start. The workmen were just finishing up their day. Driving rivets into my plates and frame. I looked around, the red sunset was strikingly beautiful and the stars were just beginning to appear in the sky.

I wanted to ask these men what was going on but I didn't want to disturb them. At last, dusk had fallen and the workmen packed their bags and prepared to go home. "Excuse me," I said to a passing workman. "Could you tell me what's going on?"

He turned to look at me. "Ah, awake at last." He said. "Sorry, but I don't speak Shiptongue. Thomas Andrews does though. He's the yard manager here. I'll go and get him." He ran off.

A few minutes later, the workman returned with another man following close behind. He wore a black suit and tie that was covered in dust like everything else in the shipyard. He moved like a man with authority and inspired confidence in his men with his mere presence. He was a true leader.

He took off his hat and bowed down low. "Thomas Andrews, designer and yard manager. But you can just call me Tom." He said. "Hello, Tom." I said shyly. Andrews laughed. "Don't worry." He said. "My bark is worse than my bite."

A few workmen exchanged glances. "You've got that right." They muttered. "You're being built by these workmen here in Belfast Ireland and within a year, you'll be launched into the harbor and be fitted out for trans-Atlantic service for the White Star Line." He said. "A passenger ship?" I asked. He nodded. "Very good, Olympic." He said. "You're a quicker learner than the last one."

I ducked my head shyly. "No need to be shy, Olympic." Andrews said. "We're all friends here, no matter our rank." He smiled and touched his hand to my iron bow frame. I winced, and then relaxed as he ran his hands down along my sides.

"You're a strong one." He murmured to no one in particular. "And have plenty of potential. I just hope your sisters will possess your qualities." He said.

"Sisters?" I asked. "You'll have 2 sisters in the next couple of years." Andrews replied. "One's being built beside you." He added. I looked at the shadowy shape beside me. Although she was somewhat behind on her construction, I could already see that Titanic was going to be perfection.

(Don't look at me like that, sis. You know it's true!)

There was only one problem. She was snoring, and snoring loud. I groaned. "Not a quiet one is she?" I muttered. Andrews laughed. "She'll be awake soon enough. And I'll bet you'll be wishing she went back to sleep so you don't have to hear her talking all the time." (Yes sis, Tom actually said that. Now be quiet!)

"I've got to get on home." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Olympic." I dipped my head. "Goodnight." I said. And I was left alone in the Belfast shipyard until morning when the workmen showed to continue their building.

SEPTEMBER 1910 BELFAST NORTHERN IRELAND

I was nearly completed. The workers had finished my port side and were beginning on my starboard. Titanic, was beginning to take shape beside me. Her keel had been laid down the same time as mine.

The sun was just coming up over the horizon as I awoke, ready for the workers to begin placing my 24 boilers in.

Titanic was asleep beside me, seemingly small and insignificant compared to my own size and beauty. But, when finished, she was to be even larger than myself, and far more luxurious.

"Wake up, sleepybow!" I said. "It's a beautiful morning." Titanic didn't rouse from her slumber. I sighed. Since she wasn't fully framed yet, she wasn't fully alive. I would try to rouse her every morning but until my engine rooms were completed, she wouldn't wake. And that could take another week, at least. I seethed silently.

I had many strengths but patience clearly wasn't one of them. I hated waiting. I hated doing nothing, which was why sitting at the Belfast building yard was nothing short of torture.

I couldn't wait to be launched. At least I'd have the feeling of water lapping gently against my sides as I sat at my berth, taking on passengers.

All I had here was my sleeping sister and she was no company at all. All she did was snore, and if you've never heard a ship snore, take it from me, you should think you're blessed that you haven't. Especially if that ship is supersnorer Titanic. (You are a supersnorer, Titanic and you know it!)

At last, at around 5:00, the first carriage pulled into the lot nearby. It was Thomas Andrews.

I couldn't be happier to see him. The yard manager always came down to the building yard to see me before the workers arrived.

He walked over to me and touched my port bow with his hand. "How are you today, girl?" He asked. "Bored." I grumbled.

"Ah, come on now! In a week's time you'll be launched and be taken to your new berth at Southampton for outfitting." I was speechless. A week, one week and I'd be going.

"But, Tom," I asked. "What about my sister. She'll be awake soon." He smiled and patted my side reassuringly. "Don't worry, Olympic. I'll make sure she's well cared for."

"I want to be here when she wakes, sir." I pleaded. Andrews stroked my side gently and I relaxed at his touch. "You will be, I'll see to that." He replied. I sighed. "Thank you, Tom." I murmured. "I can't have my best girl all mopey now can I?" He asked.

He checked his watch. "It'll be another hour before the workmen arrive. What do you say we play a game?" He asked. "I don't see why not." I replied. "What kind of game?" I asked.

"How 'bout 'What is that thing'?" He said. I nearly squealed with delight. It was my favorite game.

"You first" said Andrews. "No, you first." I replied, laughing. He shrugged. "I'm thinking of something and it's a vegetable." He said.

"Can humans eat it?" I asked. "If we eat a lot and want to throw up in a few hours, yes. Next question."

I had to think. "Does it grow around Belfast?" I asked. "No." Andrews replied. "Number 3."

"Does it grow tall?" I asked. "No." He replied. "4"

I thought hard for a moment. "Does it produce berries?" I asked. "Yes." He said smiling. "Does it grow in groves?" I asked. "Usually." He replied. "7"

"Is it wine?" I asked. Thomas Andrews grinned. "Very good, Olympic, you're getting quick." I laughed. "Well I have been practicing." I said. "Ok, your turn." He said. "I'm thinking of something and it's a mineral…"

We continued on like this for almost an hour. Mine was a snoring Titanic (we both tried not to laugh at that one). His was Broadway in New York (which made me a little wistful, so he tried to make up for it by coming up with a different one).

I was trying to figure out what his latest answer was when the first workmen began to arrive. "Is it loud?" I asked. "Very." He said, trying to hide a smirk. "17"

"Is it in Belfast?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes," he replied. "18"

"It's black, white, and red, it's large, loud and is in Belfast, its stationary… is it a ship?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied. "Yes." I murmured. "Ah, ah. But which one?" He asked. "What?"

"Well, I'm thinking of a specific one." He said. I frowned. "Oceanic." I said. "Right company, wrong ship. 20, I win."

I groaned. "Well, who was it?" I asked. "You." He replied, laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too.

The first workmen approached us then. "Enjoying yourself Mr. Andrews?" He asked. "Yes, and so is Olympic." He replied. "I've gotta get going." He whispered. "Be a good girl." He added and walked away.

The day pasted slowly, as days usually did at Harland and Wolfe. I watched some sailboats steam by, playfully riding the harbor swells. A few called out to me. "You'll be out here soon enough, Olympic." One of them said. "And when you are, you'll be bossing us tiny toys to move out of your way."

I laughed. "I doubt that, just as long as you little things don't get in my path when I'm moving, we'll get along fine."

They all laughed. "See!" One cried out. "She hasn't even left dockyard yet and she's already giving us orders" cried another.

Oceanic, the old flagship of the White Star Line, steamed by on her way to her berth. "All right, that's enough, Olympic has enough to worry about without you little things bugging her. She'll have a sister in a few days." Oceanic said to the little sailboats. "Really." They squealed. "Can we see her when she wakes up?" They asked. "Yea, can we? Can we?" They sang. "Kids?" Oceanic warned. "It's alright, Oceanic." I said. "Yes, you may see her if she wants you to. I'll let you know when she wakes." I said to the little sailboats.

"That'll be great. Thanks Olympic!" They sang and steamed away. The tugs had arrived to help Oceanic into her berth. "Hello, Olympic" Called one.

"Enjoying the view from your beauty dock?" Another tug paused as it buffered up to Oceanic. "Don't mind her." She said kindly to me. "She's just grumpy because she feels overworked with all this new traffic coming in and out of the harbor." I nodded. "How are you today, Oceanic" asked the leading tug. "I'm fine, thank you Vulcan." She replied. "Oh, didn't see you there Olympic, how are things up there?" Vulcan asked.

"Boring as ever." I sighed. "I wish I could be in the water and working too."

"You might think that now." Oceanic said. "But after a few months at work, you'll be wishing you could wreck yourself so you could be in dry-dock, and you'll be complaining just like Herculaneum here." She nodded to the mouthy tug that was pushing at Oceanic's side.

Oceanic slipped easily into her berth. "Ah." She said. "Now that's more like it." Her lines were moored and she was secure as her passengers disembarked.

As the crane began offloading supplies from her hold, Oceanic winced.

"What's the matter Oceanic?" I asked. "I'm not as young as I used to be." Oceanic replied. "A few weak spots here and there, but I'm ok."

I wasn't so easily convinced however. "You sure?" I asked. "When you get to be my age, you'll know what fine is. As long as I still float and am in no danger of sinking, I'm fine." I nodded, surprised by Oceanic's sudden sharpness.

"How long are you staying?" I asked, wanting to turn the conversation in a different direction. "A week, maybe 2 weeks, all the ships in the harbor now are staying to watch your launch, Olympic." Oceanic said. "Even you?" I inquired, surprised.

"Just because I'm the flagship, doesn't mean that I think I'm superior to any vessel or that I'm the old grump that many young'uns think I am." She snapped.

"You sound plenty grumpy to me." I teased. "Oh, just stack it." Oceanic growled. I laughed and fell silent, letting the sun's rays warm me.

After a few minutes, I began to feel drowsy and allowed myself to succumb to sleeps beckoning call.

A cry woke me from my slumber. Wearily, I glanced around. I saw nothing.

Then I heard the cry again, it was right beside me. I realized it was my sister. I reacted instinctively and called out to her.

"Titanic, it's okay. You're being built at Harland and Wolf, you're okay." Titanic stopped wailing. "Where, who are you." She asked. "I'm right next to you, Titanic. My name is Olympic, I'm your sister." Titanic saw me and pressed herself against my side. "I'm sorry if I woke you." She murmured. "It's just that I opened my eyes and it was dark. I couldn't see a thing."

"It's okay, sister." I murmured, the feeling of affection for this new ship overwhelming me. So this is what it feels like to be a sister. I thought.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up for some time now. Welcome to Belfast shipyard, sister." I murmured.

"Thank you, sister." Titanic whispered. As Titanic settled back onto her slipway, I began to tell her all about life in the Belfast shipyard. "The only bad thing about it is the waiting. You're literally stuck in one place as workers fit you out and you can't do any work yourself. Other than that, life's a breeze here."

We were still talking when Thomas Andrews arrived the next morning. "Olympic!" He exclaimed. "Your sister was born last night and you didn't tell me?" I laughed. "Sorry, Tom, I just got to talking."

"Well, I can see that." He said, approaching Titanic, he introduced himself. "Welcome to Belfast, Titanic." He said. "I'm Thomas Andrews, the managing director." Titanic looked at him. "Thank you, Mr. Andrews." Titanic said.

"No need for tittles, Titanic." Andrews said. "You can just call me Tom."

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you, Tom." Titanic said. "Olympic has just told me all about you." Andrews looked curiously at me. "Indeed she has." He said. "Oops." I laughed.

Andrews smiled, and then checked his watch. "Goodness me, I've got to get on. I've a meeting in half and hour with some of the Board of Trade officials to discuss some of the details of your launching, Olympic." He said and left.

Titanic looked at me. "What's a launching?" She asked. "It's when a ship is released into the water once she's been completed." I replied. "Then what?" Titanic asked. "She's then toed to the outfitters yard where her details like her furniture and sources of power are put in place before she's then moved to her new dock to await sea trials."

She asked question after question and I realized I liked her curiosity. We continued on talking far beyond when the sun came up over the horizon at 9:00.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 SOUTHAMPTON ENGLAND SEPTEMBER 1908 "MAURETANIA"

"Come on, come on!" I grumbled impatiently. I was ready and rearing to go but for some reason, my captain and most of the crew were rather hesitant. "Come on!" I moaned again.

"Patience is a virtue, Maury!" Lusitania scolded with a slightly amused tone. She was undergoing some last minute adjustments to her propellers and turbines before heading out to sea a week later.

"Gonna have a go at it?" I asked. "What, you still don't want to try?" She asked. I shook my head. "You're the eldest, it's only right that you have a go at it first." I replied. "Always the generous one weren't you." She sighed. "You know Maury that it won't be a trial. I'll get it on the first run." She said.

"And Wilhelm knows it." I growled. She smiled. "Be careful sis, I swear I caught some of her employed sailboats trying to sneak something into your coal. You better watch it or you might be stuck in the repair yard." I warned.

"Thanks for the warning sis, but I think I can handle myself." She replied. I grunted. "I'm just trying to help." I grumbled. "And I thank you for that." She assured me.

She yawned. "Late night?" I asked. She nodded. "Mostly because somebody thought it great fun to send a whole squadron of sailboats up and down the docks all night yowling." She said, glaring at Baltic.

I looked at the White Star prankster harshly. "How do you plead to that accusation Baltic?" I asked. She shrugged. "Guilty of all charges." She admitted. "Ok, arrest her!" I ordered. Several tugboats came forward with huge grins on their faces.

"Oh, come on is this really necessary." Baltic complained. The tugs halted her in front of me. "Baltic, for your misconduct of nighttime hours, I hereby sentence you to three voyages of cautiousness. No speeding, no playing, and above all, no pranking." I concluded.

"Aww!" She complained. Lusitania turned her head into the dock to hide her laughter. Baltic looked absolutely incredulous. "Come on Maury is this really necessary?" She groaned.

"Yes, it is." Oceanic replied, coming over. "Thank you Judge Mauretania but I think I can handle the criminal from here." She said. I nodded. Oceanic dipped her head and nudged Baltic back over to the White Star docks.

"She'll never make it." I muttered. "You want to make a bet on that?" Lusitania asked. I turned to her, grinning. "A knot says she doesn't last a single round trip." I said. "Make it two knots and you have a deal." She said. I grunted.

If I won the bet, Lusitania would be forced to run at 25 knots instead of her contracted 27 knots. I, on the other prop, could run at my top speed of 28 knots for three consecutive voyages.

"We'll see who's eating whose wake sis." I muttered. Lusitania just laughed.

Soon it was time to go. "Finally!" I exclaimed. Captain Pritchard laughed. "Oh come on you big greyhound." He growled.

Grinning happily, I raced out of the harbor as soon as the tugs dropped my lines. "Humph, youngsters." Oceanic muttered. "What about us?" Lusitania asked.

"You greyhounds have absolutely no sense of pacing, now back in my day…" Oceanic began. "Oh, no not the flashbacks again Oceanic!" Caronia complained. "Cora!" Lusitania growled, glaring at the crosser.

She turned back to Oceanic. "Sorry about that, please continue Oceanic." She said. Oceanic nodded. "My generation was nowhere near as fast as yours is. Sometimes an Atlantic crossing could take up to two weeks and a month round trip. Even now, it's tough going." She said.

"How hard is it to keep within the four week timetable of your line?" Lusitania asked. "It's difficult at the best of times. Most of us are not as young as we used to be. I'll be quite relieved when the new trio comes into service to do the North Atlantic run." Oceanic replied.

"What's it like, being leader of the fleet?" Lusitania asked. Oceanic didn't expect such a question from the eager youngster. "Well, it's interesting to say the least. The only thing I can say about it is you do best if you blend in with your crossers. Sure, there'll always be that divide somewhere, the responsibility is yours and yours alone but the more you try and blend, the easier it is. That way, you don't feel so alone." She explained.

Lusitania nodded. "Lucy!" Campania called. Lusitania turned to face her leader. "When do you think you can run again?" Campania asked. "Soon, the workmen say I'll be ready by the end of the week." Lusitania replied.

Campania grunted. "Just be sure you are ready. I don't want Wilhelm rubbing the Riband in my face any longer." She growled and with a nod to Oceanic, she sailed off.

Lusitania sighed. Oceanic could see there was something troubling her. "Alright Lucy, what is it?" She asked. "It's nothing Oceanic." Lusitania replied, turning away.

Oceanic didn't give in so easily. "Come on now, there's something I can see it." She persisted. "It's none of your business." Lusitania scolded.

"Well I'm making it my business." Oceanic replied. She nudged Lusitania. "What's wrong Lucy?" She asked again. Lusitania sighed. "Campania expects me to win the Riband. They all think I'm fast enough to win it back from Germany and I know I can do it but, sometimes I feel like they expect too much of me." She moaned.

Oceanic brushed against her. "I know what you mean. That's what happens when you're an untested, untried ship with brand new innovations. Everyone expects the best." She said.

"When I was launched, I was the first double screw ship to exceed 18 knots." She said. Lusitania looked at her. "Really?" She asked. "Oh yeah, everyone was asking me to go fast and I did. Partly because they enjoyed it and partly because I enjoyed it. But in the end, speed didn't matter to me. I'm reminded of something Atlantic once told me." She said. Lusitania turned her full attention on Oceanic.

"She said 'It doesn't matter what others think you can do. What matters is what you think you can do.' And this applies not just to speed, but happiness as well. Don't waste your time trying to make everyone else happy when you're just making yourself miserable." Oceanic said. Lusitania nodded.

"Campania was right, you are the wisest ship in England." She praised the White Star leader. Oceanic ducked her head shyly. "I don't know about that." She said.

Lusitania nudged her. "Oh come on, you know it's true." She said. "I try not to listen to most of the claims Campania makes but in this case I'll make an exception." Oceanic said.

A yowl sounded from somewhere nearby and Oceanic turned to see four sailboats engaged in a heated argument over a little rubber duck in the water. Oceanic sighed. "I better go and break that up." She said. "I can't have sailboats causing a commotion. It only acts as a temptation for Baltic."

Lusitania dipped her head. "Thanks for the pep talk Oceanic." She said. "Ah, don't mention it." Oceanic replied and sailed off. Lusitania watched her yowl at the sailboats and exchange a few quick choice words with them.

Once they were calm down enough she then she began to problem solve and soon the sailboats were playing happily with the rubber duck again.

Lusitania thought Oceanic one of the nicest White Star ships she'd ever met.

Campania had told her that White Star ships were tortoises and didn't understand the first thing about speed. But Oceanic was very kind and very understanding of Lusitania's problem.

My sister decided to listen to the White Star leader's wise words from then on.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 BELFAST IRELAND SEPTEMBER 30 1910 "TITANIC"

Thank you very much sister for explaining my birth. First thing you should know is that I did not wake like Olympic said I did. I did not wake with a wail like a human baby.

What? Why does everyone think, Ugh?! Anyway, after I had settled down some… (Shut up, sis. I did not hang on you all night!)  
After I had settled down some, I began to ask Olympic questions about life here. And after I'd asked all that I'd wanted to, I got bored and wanted to play.

The workmen began to arrive and I asked Olympic "Can we order them around sis?" She laughed. "No, only Tommy Andrews can." She replied. One of the workmen who understood us came over.

"Do you think you two can stop talking for a minute?" He asked. I frowned. "Why? You can't understand us, can you?"

"No, but they can all still hear you and they're doing a pretty dangerous job today so they need to concentrate." Tom answered. I nodded. "What kind of job?" I asked him. "We're placing in some of your deck plates from the high beams." He replied.

Olympic nodded. "A very dangerous job sis." She murmured. "How so?" I asked curiously. "You're top decks are 100 feet up in the air. The danger is falling. If one of us falls, well let's just say a 30 foot drop is deadly enough." Tom replied.

"In that case, I'll be extra quiet." I promised. "Good girl." He laughed and walked away. Sighing I turned to Olympic. "Bother." I grumbled. "I was hoping to have some fun around here."

My sister laughed. "There's no way for you to have any fun around here, Titanic. What can we possibly do stuck up here?" She replied. I thought for a moment. "We could ask another ship to help us." I replied.

"Sounds like something Baltic would do." Olympic muttered. "Who's Baltic?" I asked. "She's the biggest prankster to ever sail the seas." Olympic replied. "Perfect!" I exclaimed. "All we have to do is get Baltic and..."

"What about me?" Baltic called from the docks nearby. She was being repainted as she had managed to break the world record of trans-Atlantic accidents again. This time it was a paint swapping with the Cunard leader, RMS Campania. "We were just wondering if you'd be willing to help us prank someone." Olympic replied. "Because we obviously can't do it by ourselves, stuck up here."

Baltic sighed. "I feel for ya." She muttered. "Alright, I'll help. And why were you wondering anyway? You know me Olympic, I love a good prank." Olympic laughed.

"Ok then, let's do this." I said. "But it has to be a silent prank." Olympic warned us both. "Because Tom told us no talking." Baltic nodded. "And he has good reason to." She replied.

"Alright, you've got 5 minutes to finish up whatever conversation you're having and then we'll have to get to work." Called the foreman.

Another workman approached us. He looked to be no more than a boy of 15 or 16. "Sam Scott's the name." He said. "Pleased to meet you, Sam." I said, dipping my head.

"TITANIC!" Roared a workman on my upper rail. "I told you not to move."

"You told me not to talk." I grumbled but I stacked it and stayed still as the workman went to work on my plating, 100 feet up in the air.

Olympic was looking at me in amusement. I glared at her. "What is so funny?" I asked. "Nothing!" She said quickly. "Uh huh?" I said disbelievingly.

"Look behind you, sis." She whispered, concealing a smirk.

I looked just in time to see Baltic charging at the gantry. Halting at the foot of it, she sent a wall of water charging up the pipes that ran underneath the slips, causing water to spray everywhere. But I was the one who got doused.

Olympic was beside me, head bent as she shook with silent laughter. "I knew you were gonna pull a prank but I didn't know you were gonna pull it on me." I snapped.

"Oh Neptune" She exclaimed. "If only I had some film. The look on your face was priceless, HA!"

Baltic had backed into her berth nearby, and was pretending to be asleep when Tom came over. His eyes were like balls of fire, he moved swiftly and stiffly, his gaze felt like a field of ice was puncturing thousands of holes into our hulls. Ah, no puns intended.

"Olympic, Titanic." He said. He looked very angry. "Yes, Tom?" Olympic replied. I just nodded since I wasn't supposed to talk.

Tom wasn't one to idle. He got right to the point. "WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?" He roared so loudly that we both jumped.

"WHEN THE WORKMAN TELL YOU TO KEEP QUIET AND STILL, THEY MEAN FOR YOU TO KEEP QUIET AND STILL, NOT PULL A PRANK! SOMEONE COULD'VE BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED, IF NOT KILLED! IF THAT HAPPENED, YOU COULD BLEMISH YOUR OWN REPUTATIONS AS WELL AS THAT OF THIS YARD AND YOUR COMPANY. SHAME ON YOU!" Olympic bowed her head, I did the same.

"We're sorry Tom." She murmured. "I can apologize for myself sis, thank you very much." I snapped. When we dared raise our heads again, Tom's gaze had softened a degree.

"I know it's boring here for you. You're meant to work, and you don't do work here. But you need to be patient." He said. I nodded. "We understand." I said. "And we are, sorry."

He smiled and stroked my side gently. "I know you are, Titanic. Just don't let it happen again." I nodded. "We won't, I promise." I replied. He turned to the liner that was 'asleep' in her berth. "That goes for you too Baltic." He growled.

He left. Olympic now spoke up. "'I can apologize for myself!'" She mocked. I nudged her. "Stack it!" I growled. "You." She said. "You." I said.

"You infinity." She said smugly. Grinning I said. "You stack it to eternity, infinity, forever and beyond etc. and more. HA, beat that." I teased. "You made that up!" Olympic laughed. "I did not!" I replied.

Baltic opened one eye. "She's not making it up, Olympic." She said. "I've had it used on me by Celtic once." Olympic glanced at me, sitting proudly in my slip. She sighed, resigned. "Okay, you win." She said. "I can't beat that."

I grinned. "Of course you can't." I said. "Nothing can." Olympic laughed. "Oh, go shove it down your smokestacks." She growled. I opened my mouth to reply but was interrupted by a shriek from above.

I glanced upwards and immediately wished I didn't. Sam was walking on one of my topmost beams. A friend waved to say hello and he waved back.

As he did, his foot slipped and he staggered. He tried to regain his balance by moving forward but it was no good. His foot slipped again and with a wail he fell, down, down, down to the ground 100 feet below.

It seemed to take an eternity but it was only a few seconds before he hit the ground. I had closed my eyes when I saw him fall but that didn't mean I couldn't hear the sickening thud when he hit the ground. I risked a glance and turned away at once from the lifeless body on the gantry floor.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 BELFAST IRELAND SEPTEMBER 31 1910 "BRITANNIC"

Fine, leave it to the youngest sister to tell the tragedy. Titanic, if this means I'm gonna be telling your whole life? What, I'm just saying?! Whatever, you're impossible once your mind's been made up.

Anyway, Sam was one of 9 casualties suffered by Harland and Wolff during the construction of my two older sisters. (Well you didn't want to tell it, Titanic so I am!)

There was no rush to the hospital, no cry for help. The others knew he was dead. He kicked the bucket (I can use American slang if I want to!) the instant he hit the ground.

Andrews came over and quickly checked for a pulse. Titanic still had her eyes shut and was turned away from them. Olympic too had her eyes closed, her head bowed.

He's dead." Andrews announced gravely. "Miller!" He called. "Come here." One of the workmen came over. Andrews berated him. "What were you thinking, letting Scott up on the gantry? It's dangerous enough for experienced workmen let alone a 15 year old boy, to work on." Miller looked down at his feet. "But it wasn't his fault!" Titanic interjected.

Some of the workmen around Titanic gasped at her interruption. No one interrupted the yard manager when he was giving a lecture. "Titanic?" He asked. "I was talking. I didn't know he was up there. If you want to blame anyone, blame me. It's my fault." She whispered.

"You mean you were talking, after I warned you. I said these jobs were dangerous, and you disobeyed me." He moved forward and slapped Titanic hard across her bow.

She winced but Olympic knew it wasn't from the sting. "And Olympic." He snarled, turning on her. "You know better than to even move when the workmen are up that high." He paused and took a deep breath. "I will ask White Star to delay your launching for another 2 weeks."

"What? Tom!" She protested. "Shut your bow or it'll be a month." Olympic knew better than to argue. She ducked her head, not saying another word.

"I'm ashamed of you both." Andrews continued. "I trusted you to follow my orders and you disobeyed me, and for what?! A sisterly argument!? Nothing is worth more than a life, NOTHING!" He roared at Titanic since Olympic was smartly keeping her head down.

"Nothing's worth more than a human life is more like it." Titanic muttered as Andrews walked away.

Unfortunately, he heard her and whirled around so fast that she didn't realize what was coming until it came.

He struck her hard on her side with a crowbar, creating a good dent in the freshly riveted plating and several scrapes that leaked a dark, black substance that was Titanic's blood. "I value all lives, Titanic." He snarled. "And it's for your own good that I'll be delaying your launching 'till May 1911 instead of this March." Unlike Olympic, Titanic didn't protest, she just bowed her head. Tom didn't wait for a response. He whirled around and stalked off, fuming.

The workmen had moved Scott's body and were now coming back to inspect the damage. "Did he strike you?" Miller asked, staring at Titanic's bleeding wounds. He was one of the few builders that could speak and understand Shiptongue.

Titanic nodded. "He should've dumped me into the water or pulled me apart first." She answered. The sorrow in her voice made Olympic wince, she could not bear to see her sister so unhappy.

As the workmen ran their hands along Titanic's scrapes she winced. "Does it hurt?" Miller asked. He had a rag in his hands as he wiped the blood off her sides. Nearly all had stopped bleeding. "No." She replied. "They're just scratches after all."

"That's not what I meant." He said. Titanic sighed. "Yes," She replied her voice breaking. "Yes it hurts, more than I can ever say." Olympic reached over to nuzzle her sister's bow with hers.

Titanic flung herself at Olympic, burying her bow into Olympic's side. "Oh Olympic!" She wailed. "What have I done?" Olympic gently brushed her bow along Titanic's side. "Shhhh," She whispered. "You've done nothing. Accidents happen."

"Titanic," The workmen added. "Every man here knows the danger of working that high. Sam knew, yet he chose to climb up there and work anyway. We slip and fall all the time. You two are the largest ships we've ever constructed side by side, there's bound to be casualties when trying something new. And that's beyond either of our control."

Olympic nodded. "Did you hear that Titanic?" She asked the ship still buried in her side. "Yes." Titanic replied her voice muffled. "No one here blames you for anything. Sam's accident was beyond anyone's ability to prevent."

"Tom blames me." She said miserably. "No he doesn't." Olympic said sharply. "He knows as well as we do that Sam's death was an accident and was bound to happen sooner or later. He's angry because you talked when you weren't supposed to talk." Miller said.

Titanic didn't answer. She just pressed herself closer to Olympic. And the shaking of her body from her sobs said why.

The workmen went home, having done all they could do. Olympic tried to calm our sister but she couldn't. Titanic would hear none of Sam's accident not being her fault for she was convinced otherwise and once Titanic had made up her mind about something, there was no changing it.

"It's my fault Sam died." She whispered. "No." Olympic replied. "No, it was not your fault."

"But it was!" She wailed. "If I hadn't been talking, he wouldn't have gotten distracted and fell." She said. "No!" Olympic insisted. "He got distracted because a foolish friend was waving, not because you were talking. And I don't think he could even hear you over all that noise." She growled.

Titanic was too distressed to see reason. "It was my fault." She whispered. "I know it was my fault." She sighed as she fell asleep.

Olympic felt her eyes drooping but she snapped them wide open when she heard something moving nearby.

It was Tom, leaving his office and heading for his carriage. The driver had already hitched the horses and was waiting. Olympic didn't think he saw her. But he didn't need to see her to know she was there.

Halfway between his office and his waiting carriage, he paused looking around until his eyes rested upon her. Olympic's eyes met his. _"My sister has suffered enough."_ Her eyes said. _"She does not need any more from you."_

Tom turned away and continued walking towards his carriage but turned back at once when he heard a loud, frightened wail. Titanic had had a nightmare and had woken up.

Olympic leaned over and whispered something to her sister. Titanic had stopped wailing and now was whispering something back. Olympic whispered something again, this time slightly harsher and Titanic buried her bow in Olympic's side, crying. Olympic continued to murmur comforting words to her sister and touch her with calm, soothing strokes.

Once or twice her eyes met Andrews' with an unspoken message that clearly said _"Now do you understand? My sister's having nightmares about this. She's convinced herself that Sam's death was her fault. She trusted you to see it as the other workmen saw it, as an accident that was bound to happen sooner or later on a project like this. Instead, you blamed her or at least she thinks you did. She loves you, Tom and you struck her with both your hands and your words. How could you do that? How could you hurt the ship that loves you, a ship that you yourself love?"_

Tom had no answer for that. He just walked away to his carriage and went home.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 NORTH ATLANTIC SEPTEMBER 1910 "MAURETANIA"

I raced across the ocean at 28 knots. Lusitania had already won the Riband back from HAPAG and Wilhelm but now I wanted to have a go.

If Lusitania could do it, so could I. Besides, I had shown myself to be slightly faster than her anyway. Why not make the most of it?

I arrived in Queenstown Ireland to pick up passengers. As soon as I left this port, the race was on. The important thing was, I didn't let Lusitania know what I was doing.

I simply told her I was going out on another crossing. She liked the Blue Riband fluttering from her masthead just below the Cunard house flag and wouldn't give it up easily if she knew.

I grinned to myself which brought forth a happy response from the two tenders Ireland and America as they came to load my passengers.

"You're bright and cheery this morning, Maury." Ireland said. America was considered the wiser of the two. "You're up to something." She accused.

"Am not, I'm just a happy ship today." I replied, struggling to maintain some form of a poker face. America wasn't fooled.

"I don't know what you and Lucy get up to but I won't say a word if you tell me." She said. "Can Ireland make that same promise?" I asked.

The little tender huffed indignantly. "Of course I can." She snapped. "I wouldn't tell on my friends, unless the secrets' something illegal." She added more calmly.

I looked back and forth to make sure that no other ship was in earshot. The two tenders leaned in close to hear my words.

"I'm going behind Lucy's back to win the Blue Riband from her." I said. Ireland's eyes widened and America grinned. "Well it's about time." She said.

"When she comes in here in a few days, don't say a word to her." I ordered. "Sure thing, playing dumb is Ireland's specialty. But maybe that's because she's not playing." America replied.

Ireland glared at her sister. "What was that?" She asked. I laughed. "Play nice you two." I said as I turned around to head out.

"Have a good trip!" America called after me. I blew my whistle thrice in response.

I set a quick pace and soon the Irish coast was out of sight with nothing ahead but the vast open sea.

The wind was light and the swells were small. I smashed through them as though they were but simple ripples. "This is too easy." I laughed.

"Go and get it Maury." Captain Pritchard said. "With pleasure." I replied and raced off to the southwest, towards New York.

Less than three days later, I turned the corner. As I did, I spotted Campania. "Hey Maury, you're early." She said. "I know, that's the good part about it." I replied.

She narrowed her eyes. "You're after it aren't you?" She asked. "Yep." I replied.

"Don't tell Lucy." I begged. She laughed. "Not a word. My bow is sealed shut." She replied and just to prove her point she smashed her lips together in a tight line.

"Thanks." I said to her. "Good luck Maury." She called after me as I passed. I didn't pause but I blew my whistle in response.

After turning the corner, I had 600 miles to go. At a top speed of 28 knots, New York was only 19 hours away.

I was right on target with Lusitania's time. It was gonna be close, a matter of minutes or even seconds perhaps.

When I saw the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island appear ahead, I didn't slow until I reached the entrance of the harbor.

I already had a five minute lead on Lusitania but this gained me an extra two minutes. Pulling up to my place at the immigration customs office my captain called down to some workman. "Time?" He asked.

"11:55." One man replied. Pritchard did a quick calculation. "4 days and 11 hours. We beat her Maury!" He yowled.

"Yes!" I cried. "Ha, take that Lucy!" Captain Pritchard added. Jubilant, I tied up at my assigned berth at the Cunard dock.

A few days later, just as I was getting ready to leave for England, Lusitania arrived and docked beside me. "Thought you would've left." She said.

"I had to wait." I replied. "Why?" She asked. "Because you have something that's mine." I said.

She frowned. "Come now Maury, I wouldn't steel from you. Ask Baltic if you have something missing." She said.

The White Star liner was a few berths away and when she heard Lusitania, she laughed. "She doesn't mean that something was stolen. She means that something needs to change hands." She said.

Lusitania looked at me. I stared smugly back at her, glancing at the Blue Riband that flew from her masthead. "You sly dog!" Lusitania growled nudging me playfully.

I grinned. "Hand it over Lucy, it's mine now." I ordered. "Who made you leader?" She grumbled but did as I asked. "Take good care of this, it took me a lot of hard work to win it back." She ordered.

"Yes Lucy I will." I promised. She smiled. "Try it on, let's see how it looks on you." She said. My crew raised the blue stripped flag up my forward mast just below my house flag.

"Looks good, better on you than me actually." Lusitania said. "Nah, it looks better on you I think." I replied. "Admit it, it does look pretty good on you." She said.

"Maybe that's because it's a trophy designed for greyhounds and I'm a greyhound." I suggested. "Oh be off with you." Lusitania ordered, nudging me out of my berth. "Ok, ok I'm going." I muttered.

"See you in Southampton?" I asked. Just recently, Cunard had moved its fleet from Liverpool to Southampton. Although we were still registered there, Southampton was considered our home port.

"Yes, I'll see you there." Lusitania replied. I turned to go. "Maury!" Lusitania called. I paused. "Yes." I asked, turning back to face her. She'd moved a little out of her berth.

"Congratulations." She said. I smiled and dipped my head. "Thanks." I replied and headed out of New York, stopping briefly at customs before turning onto the northeastern track that would take me back to Southampton.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 BELFAST IRELAND OCTOBER 1 1910 "TITANIC"

Britannic is kind, perhaps too kind to say Sam Scott's death was not my fault. Perhaps it wasn't entirely so, but it was my fault nonetheless. I was distracting workmen when they were working 100 feet up in the air. I was a fool and no matter what my sisters say it was my fault that Sam died.

There is no dispute, however, about the nightmares that followed. Olympic will give her own account on that later for I can only say what I know about them. They scare me, even now all these years later. I am not ashamed to admit it.

Each dream was worse than the last. I remember everything…

I saw Sam falling, screaming as he did so. I wanted to help him but I couldn't move. He hit the ground and vanished in a cloud of steam that turned into an iceberg, floating on the open sea.

It sliced against my starboard side and although it was only a dream, I could feel it. I shrieked and wailed in anguish as it sliced me open like a flensing knife would to a fish carcass. I felt a weight dragging me down by my bow, water. It became harder and harder to breathe. I saw one last glimmer of stars before the ocean splashed over my eyes and I couldn't see a thing. I struggled against the weight holding me. "I need to wake up."

I thought. "I must get out of this nightmare."

But before I could, pain unlike anything I'd ever felt before, seared through me. I cried out.

Through the darkness and biting cold, I saw a ship moving closer to me. She was painted in White Star's livery, a black hull and white superstructure with 5 fully rigged sailing masts. "My name is RMS Tayleur, I was White Star's first ship." I gazed at this legend. Among the fleet, Tayleur was revered and respected by all.

"RMS Titanic." I replied. "Do you know why you're here?" She asked. I shook my head. "You're here because you have the Gift of Foresight. You are seeing what will happen in the future. It's what must happen if the world is to survive." She moved closer and whispered a prophecy into my ear.

"Foresight's child walks alone/ As Future's mark sails on home./ What you see, you cannot seek/ For what you seek you cannot see./ Sister's wounds shall decide your fate/ Either ice or water now await./"

"Wait, what do you mean?" I cried. "Be brave, Titanic. The world needs your help." Her form shimmered and disappeared. I woke so fast that I smashed my head into the overhead gantry. "Ouch!" I yowled, shaking my head with pain as I came back down. When I looked up, Olympic was looking at me. "You ok?" She asked. "I-I think so." I stammered.

"What did you dream about?" She asked. "Sam." I replied automatically. I didn't want to tell her about the iceberg, or the prophecy it was just too scary. Olympic nodded. "Why did I even ask?" She muttered to herself.

Then she looked at me. "What happened?" She asked. "He fell." I said. "I wanted to help him but I couldn't move. I couldn't even talk to him." The guilt in my voice must have been obvious because when Olympic spoke again, her tone was uncharacteristically sharp.

"Titanic, no matter what you might think. No matter what others say to you or anyone else, know that Sam Scott did not die because of you. Things like this happen all the time. Shipbuilding is considered one of the most dangerous jobs in the world for a reason. Just ask Baltic, I think 10 people died during her construction alone. Or ask Oceanic, she's had more people die on her than just about anybody."

I shook my head. "You are very kind, sister. But know that I will ensure Sam's death was not in vain, if nothing else! Besides, Oceanic's White Star's flagship, she doesn't have time for me." Olympic sighed.

"So you think!" Called a voice from across the harbor. "Oceanic." Olympic greeted her leader as she moved forward into the light of the yard. She was painted in full White Star colors and her flag and red ensign flew at half-staff in Sam's honor. Her unbroken elegant lines and two evenly spaced funnels gave her a unique appearance of power, speed, and grace put together. Her eyes shone brilliant blue and were full of all the wisdom and knowledge she had gained through the years.

"You are a selfless ship, Titanic. And that's a rare thing in our breed, especially in these arrogant times. Oh, it's a good trait, you can be sure of that." Oceanic added quickly. "But it can just as easily be your fatal flaw if you're not careful. You need to know when to cut your losses, and forget the past."

"How can I?" I wondered. "Forget the past, I mean." Oceanic sighed. "What I mean is to put it aside, it's irrelevant. What's done is done and there's no changing that." I dipped my head. "Wise words, Oceanic." I said. "I'll keep them in mind."

"I know you will, Titanic." She replied. "Olympic said 10 people died on Baltic." I said. Oceanic nodded. "Yes, but that was because she could never keep still for more than 5 minutes. She was always pulling pranks." I laughed. "Like what?" I asked. "I don't want you getting any ideas. One prankster in the fleet is enough." I nodded. "I understand." I said.

We all heard a yowl of annoyance from another ship nearby. It was Celtic. "Oh Baltic, you're lucky I'm caught cause when I find you, you're gonna be really sorry you put these ropes here." She yowled. Oceanic sighed "Not that again." She said. "I've warned Baltic about leaving her mooring lines drifting around. It's a prop hazard but apparently to her, it's just another way to prank the unexpected."

Olympic grinned. "The old Baltic strikes again!" She exclaimed. Oceanic laughed. "Well, I best be off. I can't have Celtic waking up the whole city when she finds and sinks Baltic." I nodded. "You just be careful, Oceanic. There's no telling how many ropes are out there. I wouldn't be surprised if Baltic layed a minefield of them."

"I'll be careful, don't worry." And with a nod of farewell to Olympic, she steamed out of the harbor to the channel where Celtic was still screaming out curses to her sister's name.

I yawned. "Get some sleep, sis." Olympic ordered at once. I nodded. "I don't think that'll be a problem, believe me." I muttered. Olympic brushed against me. "I will always believe you, Titanic." She whispered. "For you are my sister and we will always be sisters." I looked at her sleepily. "You promise?" I asked. She nodded. "I promise." She replied.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. But of course, sleep brought only more dreams.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 OCTOBER 2 1910 BELFAST IRELAND "OLYMPIC"

Did I know Titanic was dreaming about the event that would claim her life? No, I did not. I knew she was dreaming about Sam, yes. But I never would've thought about what came next.

Titanic told you that I could tell the other half? That's so like her. Let others tell the story, let others get what they want but not once in her short life did she ask herself "What do I want." If she had, she probably wouldn't have sunk.

But I am at fault for that tragedy. I'll get to that later though. As I said before, I had no idea about Titanic's premonitions, so I am afraid I will have to tell this next part with all my ignorance to what was really happening to Titanic during those Dark Nights.

Titanic's dreams had grown steadily worse. Apparently the accident with Sam had shocked her more than I thought. She hadn't gotten any real sleep in a while. With every waking hour devoted to Belfast and her short nights torn by violent, chaotic nightmares, it was no wonder she looked tired these days.

"Titanic, you have to rest." I growled to her one morning as the workman came to put some of the finishing touches on my hull plating. "If I do that, I'll have more nightmares." She replied.

"Have you been getting any sleep at all lately?" I asked. "A little." She admitted. "And that's usually in the early hours of the morning, just before the sun comes up and it's too late for dreams." I sighed. "It's not good for you, this lack of sleep." I scolded.

"How, it's not like I'm gonna catch a cold?" Titanic snapped. As she spoke, one of the workmen let out a hacking cough and blew and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Well, that was perfect timing." I said. Titanic laughed. I glared at her.

"I'm serious!" I growled. "And so am I. If I fall asleep now and have more nightmares, well I'm not exactly still when I have them now am I?" She asked.

I sighed. "Ok, you've made your point." I said. Andrews walked by, his clothes dusty and wrinkled as usual. I glared at him as he went by and Titanic turned her head away pointedly.

"So, you're mad at Tom too?" Titanic asked. "After what he did to you?" I exclaimed. "I should be more than mad, I should kick is sorry little behind to New York." I growled. Titanic frowned. "That's not far enough, not nearly far enough." She said, a familiar gleam appearing in her eye. "Ok, how far would you kick him?" I asked. "Melbourne, Australia." She replied. "Tokyo, Japan." I countered. "Weddell Sea, Antarctica." She said. "Ross Sea, Antarctica." I replied. "That's not farther." Titanic complained. "Yes it is. It's on the other side of the continent."

Titanic glanced at the sky. "I'll kick his butt from here to the moon and back." She said. "You can't kick it that far." I growled. "Who says I can't?" She asked. "It has to be someplace on Earth where we can kick it." I said.

"Someplace cold." I mused. "I was gonna say someplace hot." She said. "What about a place that's both cold and hot?" I suggested. "Hmm. That would be, a mountain but its hot; a volcano." Titanic said. I nodded. "Good." I said. "Very good."

"How 'bout the Andes Mountain Range of South America?" Titanic asked. "Perfect!" I agreed.

"Tom ticks us off again, we kick his butt to the Andes, deal?" I asked. "Deal." She agreed. Something brushed fiercely past me as Andrews made his way back to his office at the other end of the yard.

"I think he heard us?" I said this in a whisper because we weren't supposed to be talking now. "So, big deal." Titanic said. "He knows we were only kidding." I watched Andrews make his way across the yard and wished that I could believe what Titanic said.

It was around noon that day when it happened. The workmen were drilling rivets into Titanic's hull plates when we heard a shriek. "Oh, not again." Titanic groaned, shutting her eyes. Miller, who had been working on the plates, was clutching what remained of his hand, blood running down his fingers.

Carefully, I leaned over to shield Titanic so she didn't have to see Miller's injury. Andrews came rushing over. "What happened?" He demanded, his eyes flickering briefly towards Titanic. I glared at him. "I was drilling and lost track for a second or two and I drilled my hand." Miller replied.

"Let me see it." Andrews said. Miller held out his hand. Unfortunately at that moment, Titanic dared a peek. She closed her eyes at once, swallowing back a retch. I myself risked a look and understood Titanic's reaction. Miller's hand was mangled beyond repair. His fingers twisted and shredded. His palm sliced open to the bone. I could very distinctly see the white-yellow color of it through the holes in his pink flesh.

Titanic moaned. "Oh, this was…" I cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "This was not your fault, not this time and not the last time. So don't ever, ever let me hear you say that again. This wasn't your fault and you know it, sis." I snarled. Miller nodded. "I was talking to Pablo here," He gestured to another workman. "And I forgot that I needed to turn the drill off when I was talking." He said.

Titanic sighed. I knew who she was waiting for to agree with Miller and me but Andrews was now inspecting the damage and wasn't listening. I could feel Titanic's disappointment and I cursed him silently.

He came back over a few minutes later. "A few rivets are broken." He announced. Some of the workmen groaned, that was their paycheck. Smiling Andrews added. "You made them so you still get your day's wages." The workmen sighed in relief.

Pablo cleared his throat like he wanted to say something. Andrews turned to him and he nodded head subtly towards Titanic. Andrews ignored him.  
Titanic bowed her head. I nudged her gently. "It's alright." I murmured. "We all know the truth." Titanic didn't answer, she just pressed herself closer to me.

Once he had gone she said "I knew he blamed me!" I glared at her. "Titanic, you know that's not true." I scolded. "But it is. You saw how he looked at me? It was like he knew it was my fault or at least he suspected it." She shot back. "So you saw that?" I asked. "Yes, I did." She said.

I sighed. "Listen to me very carefully, Titanic." I growled, emphasizing each word. "Neither. Incident. Was. Your. Fault!"

She shrugged. "Whatever." She decided. I knew better than to argue with her. Instead, I looked at her tired form. "Ok, the workman have gone home, now go to sleep." I ordered. "No." Titanic said defiantly. "I'll sing to you if you want." I said. "Oh no anything but that." She said in mock horror.

I laughed. "You are the most stubborn ship I've ever met." I said nuzzling her. "I get it from my sister." She replied. My face turned serious. "I wasn't kidding when I said you should rest. You need it, I can keep an eye on things if there's anything to keep an eye on." I said.

"How about Baltic's traps?" Titanic suggested. Last night, Baltic had layed a minefield of ropes, buoys and other hazards across the channels. Any ship trying to get into the harbor would be caught in one of the snares. Baltic thought it would be funny to have a ship already in need of repairs, suddenly in need of more repairs. "I'll warn ships' coming in that Baltic's been about." I promised. "Thank you." She said.

Closing her eyes, she fell asleep. Within minutes, she was snoring. "So much for a good night's rest." I muttered to myself. But secretly, I was happy. I'd come to recognize when Titanic was dreaming or not. When she wasn't she was snoring, when she was she'd twitch and occasionally let out a small wail.

Leaning over, I kissed her and nuzzled her. "Sleep well, my beautiful sister." I whispered and watched the sunset alone.

A sudden rasping sound woke me from my slumber in the middle of the night. Opening my eyes, I looked around. I saw nothing. "If I'm seeing nothing, then what just woke me up?" I wondered. As if in answer, I heard the sound again. It sounded like a cough, and it was coming from the black shape beside me.

"Titanic?" I asked. My sister looked up. "Olympic." She said surprised. "Sorry if I woke you." I shook my head. "That's ok." I replied. Titanic coughed again. "Are you feeling alright?" I asked. "I'm fine." She replied. "Just cold is all." Her voice sounded hoarse. I leaned over to touch her.

My biggest fear would be if she felt hot. A ship's body temperature depends on the disease she's contracted. If her temperature is warm, she has a human transmitted disease like the flu or strep throat. If she had something like Stormcough or Icecough, both ship illnesses then her hull would be cold.

She did feel cold, very cold. Every line on her was tense with it. No matter how hard I sensed for it, I could find no warmth. I relaxed involuntarily.

"You don't seem worried." She murmured. "I'm less worried than I would be if you had a human disease." I replied.

She didn't have a human disease and that was a relief. But even so, it was worrying. Her coughs sounded harsh in the night air. They racked her body in large spasms as she fought for breath. And each time, I could see, grew more and more painful.

In between coughs, she panted, catching her breath. Then she looked up at me. "Sorry you had to hear that." She muttered, her voice sounding clearer now. "Oh, I don't mind." I replied.

Titanic coughed again. I reached over again to feel her temperature but she pulled away from me. "No, Olympic!" She growled. "You could catch it too."

"I'll take my chances." I replied. "You don't even know what 'it' is or if it's even contagious. Now let me check your breathing." I snapped. Reluctantly, Titanic leaned in to let me feel her. I ran my bow along her side, trying to ignore the blast of ice her hull seemed to give off. "You have a slight wheeze." I said. "Does it hurt a lot to breathe?" I asked. In answer, Titanic coughed again. Then she breathed in sharply and I felt her wince in pain as she did so. I nuzzled her bow.

Titanic looked at me, fear entering those crimson eyes of hers. "Olympic," She whispered. "Am I going to die?" I stiffened. "Not tonight you aren't. I'll make sure of that." I growled.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 BELFAST IRELAND OCTOBER 2 1910 "BRITANNIC"

So it's up to me to finish this episode of my sister's life. Titanic was too ill to know what was really going on, and Olympic does not wish to share it again.

Titanic may not have had a human disease which can be dangerous and deadly to ships, but she did have something that was hurting her ability to breathe. It could be the illness itself, or it could be the pain breathing caused. Either case was not good for my sister.

As a young ship, she had an enormous reserve of strength. But that reserve was being depleted at an increasingly rapid rate. Olympic didn't say anything, but while hearing the sounds of Titanic's painful coughing and breathing, she was afraid her sister would not last the night.

Ship's need air to breathe, just like humans do, but we don't breathe Oxygen. Instead we breathe both liquid and atmospheric Hydrogen. We exhale the Oxygen. But breathing any gas is impossible when you can't get it past your decks.

Our smokestacks acted as our inhalers and exhalers for atmospheric Hydrogen and our pumps for liquid Hydrogen. The more smokestacks a ship had, the more air she could breathe in and therefore become more efficient, which appeared as speed and endurance to our human masters. So they were right to think of smokestacks as a measurement of power. One of the few times their ever right about us. (What, Arianna. I'm just saying… Ugh! Never mind, you humans are impossible.)

Titanic had no smokestacks. She had holes in her decks for her smokestacks. They didn't work as well as a smokestack would, but they were good enough to breathe through. But like a human throat, if they got clogged, then it became impossible to breathe at all.

That's exactly what happened to Titanic. While humans would have a green liquid clog their airways when they got sick, the sickness, whatever it was, caused Titanic's airways to seize up, probably from the cold, and prevented her from breathing properly.

If Titanic's lack of Hydrogen overcame her strength, she was done for. Titanic had no sooner breathed in life-giving Hydrogen that she coughed again, a painful sound. More so since her illness gave a chill that caused every movement to be pure agony.

Olympic kept a never-ceasing watch on Titanic. "You are not going to die sis." She said to her once. "Not on my watch." Titanic was determined to fight her chilling illness until it was gone or until she could fight no more.

"I wish Tom was here." Titanic rasped. "It's Sunday, so he won't be back until tomorrow." Olympic said. Titanic groaned in reply.

Just then, Olympic saw Oceanic entering the harbor. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She called. "Baltic's been up to her old tricks. There are ropes, buoys and surplus all over the place." Oceanic smiled. "Thanks for the warning Olympic but I'll take my chances." She replied.

Expertly, she maneuvered her way around Baltic's Wall of Injury. "Dang it" came a cry from behind the bank. "Baltic, pranks are one thing but potential injury is another." Oceanic scolded. "I knew you'd catch me." She replied and moved into view. Oceanic glared at the prankster. "Move this stuff away from the channels, Baltic." The smaller ship hesitated. "NOW!" Oceanic ordered. Sighing Baltic said "Ok, Oceanic" And began to pick up her mess.

Oceanic approached the dry dock. "Thanks for the warning." She said. Olympic shrugged. "No problem." She replied. Titanic opened one eye sleepily.

"Hi, Oceanic." She rasped. Oceanic looked at Olympic. "Not feeling too well, is she?" She asked.  
Olympic shook her head. "No." She replied. "Mind if I take a look?" Oceanic asked. "Sure, go ahead. Maybe you can figure out what she's got 'cause I sure can't." Olympic replied. Moving around to the other side, Oceanic leaned in to get a closer look. "Don't Oceanic, if it's contagious, you'll catch it."

Titanic said, shrinking away. "Maybe, but I've had quite a few of ailments before so I've got some immunity to it." She replied. "Now drop your anchors and let me do this." She ordered.

Titanic did what Oceanic told her to do. She stayed still while Oceanic checked her all over. First her propellers, then her keel. Slowly working her way up and across Titanic's hull, Oceanic looked for any sign of anything serious.

"How long has she been like this?" She asked Olympic. "Since the middle of last night." Olympic replied. Oceanic nodded. "She's got Icecough. It's usually not deadly but that doesn't mean it's not dangerous and I've never seen such a strong case before. I'm no expert on illnesses, that's Adriatic's job. She's somewhere around here, I'll go and get her." She said and ran off.

Icecough was a common illness in ships who lived and worked in the temperate regions between latitudes 500 N/S and 300 N/S. It shows itself in the unprepared, such as those still under construction and usually during the fall and winter months, when the frost begins to appear. It's named for the biting cold it causes in ships, as well as its icy cough and constant chills. And like the human's strep throat, it isn't initially deadly but it is excruciatingly painful.

Oceanic returned 30 minutes later with White Star's healer, Adriatic following close behind. Adriatic moved in to inspect Titanic while Oceanic hung back. "It's Icecough all right." Adriatic confirmed. "But it's a new kind. Sometimes the virus can cross breed with another, creating a new type of illness. I don't know how much of this virus' parent still exists but I can try a few things that might help."

Turning her head, she reached through one of her portholes and into one of her compartments. Pulling back, she revealed a bunch of plant stems held firmly between her teeth. "Asian poppy seeds and tansy," She said. "They'll help with the pain, and make it easier for Titanic to sleep." She soaked the plants in the water and set them down in front of Titanic. "Eat," She ordered. "You'll feel better."

Titanic stared at the watery plants in front of her. She gave them a sniff and pulled back. "Yuck." She said. "Titanic, eat your medicine." Oceanic ordered. Sighing, Titanic did what she was told. She bit into the plants. "Ugh, they taste even worse than they smell." She complained. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Olympic chided her. "Besides," She added. "I thought the saying went 'It tastes just how it looks.'" Titanic swallowed and glared at her sister. "Shut up." She growled.

"Tom's back tomorrow, right?" Oceanic asked. "Yes, Oceanic." Olympic replied. "When he gets back, tell him to light those metal furnaces." She nodded toward the small, but powerful pits that could produce temperatures of 5000 F easily. "Those things are used to melt metal and mold them into rivets but they serve their other purpose well too. Titanic isn't the first ship to come down with Icecough during construction and she most certainly won't be the last." She said. "Understood." Olympic replied.

"She'll still need to eat these herbs twice a day if she wants to get better." Adriatic said. "And how long will that take?" Olympic asked as Titanic shivered and coughed again. "A week or more perhaps." She replied. "It's hard to tell right now. Given the strength of the sickness, it'll take a while for Titanic to overcome it with her own."

"If she overcomes it." Olympic muttered, looking at Titanic with increased worry. "Don't doubt, Olympic. Titanic's not a ship to give into a fight." Oceanic said. "You really think she can pull through?" Olympic asked. Adriatic nodded.

"Remember, the day you were born. Tom told you that he hoped your sisters would possess your strength." She said. Olympic nodded. "Well, it was one of the few times he was wrong. Titanic possesses your strength and then some. She's a true fighter, I am certain she will pull through this." Adriatic finished.

Titanic coughed again, sounding not so harsh this time. She was weakening. "Sorry." She said. "Don't be." Oceanic said at once. "You can't help it."

"I'll be back again tomorrow morning." Adriatic said and left. Oceanic remained behind. Titanic yawned. "Sleep." Oceanic ordered. Titanic glared at her. "And wake up again screaming my bow off, I don't think so." She snapped.

"This is exactly why you are as bad off as you are. You need to rest to conserve and build up your strength." Oceanic countered. "If I sleep, I'll only have more dreams." She whimpered. "I know, believe me." Oceanic's eyes darkened and Olympic wondered just what she'd been dreaming about.

"Ok, Oceanic." Titanic replied, her eyes already closing. Olympic gently massaged her side, murmuring comforting words and in a few minutes, her sister was snoring softly.

"You should get some sleep too, Olympic." Oceanic murmured. "But, I want to help." She protested. "There is nothing more you can do." She said. "And you're not much help to anyone if you don't keep up your strength too."

Olympic sighed. "Ok, Oceanic." She said. Oceanic turned to Titanic and, raising her bow up to reach the bigger ship, she nuzzled her. Titanic stirred and sighed, but she didn't wake. "You're dreams are mine, Titanic. They are premonitions of what is to come. And I pray that it will never come to pass." She said. And she stood watch on through the day, until the sun set and night fell once more.

A wail woke Olympic during the night. Titanic had awoken again after another nightmare. Olympic wanted to calm her sister but Oceanic beat her to it.

Rushing over from her sentry spot in a berth nearby, she reached up and nuzzled Titanic's side with her bow. "Easy, easy." She murmured. Titanic's only response was a whimper.

Once she had calmed down some, Oceanic asked. "Now what did you dream about?" Titanic winced and Olympic strained to hear. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Oceanic said.

"No, that's alright." Titanic replied. "I saw an iceberg," She began. "In the North Atlantic, on the Labrador current. It was very Far East for that time of year. It was around mid-April and being 500 miles to the Southeast of New York, the berg should've melted in the Gulf Stream by then. But it didn't. I saw it a few seconds before my crewmen did. We still had time but by reversing the engines and calling 'hard-a-starboard' they created the inevitable. I hit it, a glancing blow to my starboard side. It was barely noticeable but the berg sliced open 300 feet of my hull and 6 compartments were filling with water. I went down in 2 hours and 40 minutes with 1600 people." Titanic finished and bowed her head.

Oceanic was silent for a moment. Olympic pondered all this in silence, smartly pretending to be asleep. She didn't want to intrude on their conversation and she wanted to hear more.

Titanic raised her head again, a question now burning in her eyes. "Oceanic, these dreams, they're not premonitions are they?" Oceanic frowned.

"This isn't the first one you've had?" She asked. Titanic shook her head, silent. "I don't know, Titanic. I really don't know." There was something in Oceanic's tone that suggested to Olympic that she did know. Titanic could hear it too but she didn't press the matter any further.

Olympic wanted to yell at her sister, to ask her why she wouldn't tell her the truth. But she didn't. "If Titanic wanted to tell me, she would tell me." Olympic thought.

But Olympic couldn't help but wonder if what Titanic asked was true. Was it really premonitions she was having, either of her own or another ships fate. One thing was certain, with Olympic's launch date coming up fast, the sisters would find out soon enough.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 BELFAST IRELAND OCTOBER 3 1910 "OLYMPIC"

So at last I get the helm back. Thank you so much, Britannic, for letting me describe these next events. (Titanic, I said I was sorry that I described your birth, just let it go!)

Morning dawned down onto me and Titanic. My sister was sleeping softly so Adriatic's poppy seeds were doing their job. Titanic had only one nightmare, and that was early on in the night. I seethed at the memory. Titanic and Oceanic's conversation was still fresh in my mind.

Why hadn't Titanic bothered to tell me about her dreams? Why did she lie? _"Maybe she didn't want you to know."_ The voice in my head suggested. _'She's my sister.'_ I shot back.

 _"It doesn't make any difference to her. If she didn't want to tell you, she didn't want to tell you."_ Said the voice. _'But why didn't she want to tell me?'_ I wondered. _"She must've had her reasons."_ The voice replied. _'Why would she want to keep secrets from me? I'm her sister and yet, she told Oceanic. Doesn't she trust me?'_ I asked.

 _"Titanic trusts you, but apparently she thought it would be best for you if you didn't know."_ The voice murmured. _'What if I don't care what's best for me? What if I care about what's best for her?'_ I said.

 _"Maybe, Titanic doesn't want what's best for her. Maybe she wants what's best for you and if that means keeping secrets then that's what she'll do. You can't expect her to tell you everything. She'll want to have some secrets of her own."_ The voice said.

 _'That's the weakest excuse I've ever heard.'_ I muttered. _"But it is an excuse."_ The voice replied. _'Shut up.'_ I told it. The voice fell silent but the questions remained.

Titanic stirred beside me. "Rise and shine sleepybow." I said. Titanic yawned and opened her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked sleepily. "11:00." I replied. Titanic was wide awake in an instant. "11:00!" She exclaimed. "Scrap it Olympic, why didn't you wake me?" She asked. I shrugged. "You've had a hard couple of nights, I figured I should let you sleep." I replied. "This means you have a double watch." She warned.

We took the day in turns. Four hours on, four hours off. If one saw something the other should see, she'd wake her and vice versa. "So?" I wondered. "You didn't have to do that, you know." She snapped. "I don't mind." I replied. "While I do." Titanic snapped. "You have enough on your decks without worrying about me. Besides, you have a launch day coming up and it won't do you any good to be falling asleep during the ceremony." She lectured.

"It's no trouble, really." I insisted. "You go to sleep, sis." Titanic ordered. "I'll take the double watch."

"Titanic," I protested. My sister ignored me. "I mean it, Olympic. You go to sleep, you need it more than I do." She growled. "But," I began again. "No but's." My sister interrupted. "I'll take the double watch and you go to sleep. If you don't like it then wake me next time." Her tone turned teasing. "I daresay a waking would be a god send." She said.

Knowing there was no argument, I settled down to rest. But wanting to have the last word in, I said "I'd rather take the watch, Titanic. You're sick, you need to rest. I don't, I've already had my four hours anyway." Titanic rolled her eyes. "Just go to sleep sis." She said.

I was still skeptical of Titanic's decision. "I think it's better if…." Titanic cut in. "If you keep watch after staying up all night, yeah. I appreciate the offer sis, but no." She said.

"Adriatic left you some more herbs." I said. Titanic frowned. "Dipped in seawater?" She asked. I nodded. My sister screwed up her face. "Ugh." She shuddered. "Tell Adriatic from me that…" It was my turn to interrupt her. "That you enjoy them and you want more? Sure, I'll tell her that." I replied.

Titanic sighed. "Where are they?" She asked. I ducked my head and picked them up from the ground beside me. "Here you go." I said cheerfully, dropping them in front of her. "Bon appetite."

"I can't decide what's worse." She said. "Me eating this or you speaking French." I sighed. "Just eat the darn things, sis." I growled. Titanic groaned. "Do I have to?" She asked. "If you want to get better you do." I snapped, losing patience.

"Fine." Titanic snapped and leaned down to eat. "Nasty." She muttered, swallowing. "They may not taste very good, but they will help you so I wouldn't complain." I said.

"I'd like to see you try these, then." She snapped and let out a hacking cough. She turned her head away as it progressed. I reached over to massage her side, helping to ease it but she shook me off. "No." She spluttered. "Let me help, sis." I said. "No, don't." She said again. "I don't need your help."

Hurt, I pulled back. "If you say so." I muttered, not looking at her. Finally, the coughing stopped. "I have a bone to pick with you, missy." I growled as she turned back to me. Titanic looked at me. "Oh, Olympic, I know that look. What have I done wrong now?" She asked.

I couldn't hold my anger back any longer. My sister had lied to me, she'd kept her dreams a secret and I berated her for it. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE BERG?" I roared. Her eyes widened. "You know about that?" She asked. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TELLING ME THE REAL REASON WHY YOU WEREN'T SLEEPING. I HAD TO HEAR YOU TALKING TO OCEANIC IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO FIND OUT? WHY, TITANIC." I demanded.

Titanic bowed her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry sis." She whispered. "I'M YOUR SISTER, I WOULD'VE UNDERSTOOD. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? DID YOU NOT TRUST ME ENOUGH? DID YOU THINK IT WAS OKAY TO KEEP A SECRET THAT AFFECTS US BOTH? I COULD'VE MADE AJUSTMENTS TO THE SCHEDULE IF YOU'D TALKED TO ME? WHY?" I yowled.

"BECAUSE, I KNEW YOU'D TRY AND GIVE ME MORE TIME TO SLEEP. AND YOU'D HAVE EVEN LESS TIME." She wailed. "I COULDN'T LET YOU DO THAT."

"YOU KEPT THIS A SECRET BECAUSE YOU WERE AFRAID FOR MY **SLEEPING HOURS**?" I asked. Inwardly I was sneering at how ridiculous that sounded. She nodded. "I WOULD'VE MADE AJUSTMENTS TO THE SCHEDULE THAT WORKED FOR THE BOTH OF US. NOT JUST YOU. IF I THOUGHT I COULDN'T HANDLE IT, I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT." I yowled, trying to get a lid on my anger.

"I find that very hard to believe." She muttered. "AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" I exclaimed, my anger getting the better of me again. "IT MEANS YOU WOULD TRY AND MAKE IT EASIER ON ME, MAKING IT HARDER FOR YOURSELF IN THE PROCESS. IT'S WHAT YOU DO, OLYMPIC. I'M NOT THE ONLY SELFLESS SHIP IN THIS YARD, YOU KNOW!" She yelled back. She broke into another fit of coughing and instantly I felt guilty. Titanic was very sick although she wouldn't admit it and I had no right in making her upset like this.

As she struggled for breath in between coughs I massaged her side, easing her struggle. "Titanic, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." I murmured. "It's okay, sis." Titanic rasped. "I would've acted the same way if I were you." I nodded.

"Better?" I asked. "Much, thank you." She replied. Suddenly I stiffened. "What's wrong sis?" Titanic asked. I didn't answer at once. Instead I felt my way along her side.

Her hull was as cold as ever but underneath, if I searched hard enough I could find it. Just a flicker, like a candle rising and falling in a consistent pattern that matched Titanic's breathing, barely noticeable. But it was there, I could feel it. It was the unmistakable feeling of heat.

"What is it sis?" Titanic asked again, fear entering her calm voice. "I feel heat." I whispered. "And that's bad?" She asked. "It's a nightmare." I whispered. I looked up to meet her crimson eyes. "It means," I broke off as I struggled to continue. "It means you have a human disease sis." I whispered.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 OCTOBER 3 1910, BELFAST IRELAND "OLYMPIC"

Let me clarify, there's ship diseases and then there's human diseases. Human diseases are ten times worse than ship diseases for two reasons.

Firstly, we have no immunity to the virus because it's human. Secondly, the virus is meant for human hosts and our bodies are unfamiliar to it so as a result, something as simple as a cold virus can kill us. It was just that kind of virus that Titanic had. So I hope you'll forgive me for going overboard with this.

Adriatic would be back sometime in the afternoon but I couldn't wait that long. Time was everything right now to me. I knew that a few minutes could mean the difference between Titanic living and Titanic dying.

I looked at my sister. She looked worse than she did five minutes ago. She was fading fast. That sealed it. I had to find help but I couldn't do it on my own. I was still stuck under the gantry in my building slip and couldn't go anywhere. Looking around, I saw the sailboats playing nearby. I called out to them, "Hey kids, can you come over here for a knot?" They loped over, still bouncing and playing as they did so. "Yes, Olympic?" They sang.

"Can you find Baltic for me?" I asked. Morning Star, the leader of the group nodded. "Of course we can." She said and sailed off, the others following.

A few minutes later, the sailboats returned riding on Baltic's bow wave. "It was the only way they'd keep up." She said to me as she approached. "Besides, they insisted." She added.

"Spare me." I muttered. "I need you to find Adriatic and bring her back here. Tell her we need her now." I ordered. Baltic looked at Titanic. My sister caught Baltic staring at her and gave her a friendly nod. She opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was coughing.

I rubbed her side to ease it. Looking back at Baltic, I said "Go find your sister, we need her." Baltic nodded. For once, her hazel eyes were serious as she said "I won't let you down, Olympic." I nodded. "I know you won't, Baltic. But please, hurry." I said. She grinned. "Back in a flash." She said and raced off. Sighing, I turned back to Titanic.

"How're you doing, sis?" I asked. Titanic smiled at my stupid question. "Not too bad actually." She replied. "You are a really bad liar, sis." I said. Titanic frowned. "That's a good thing." I assured her.

She laughed, usually a gentle, beautiful sound now turned harsh and raspy by her illness. And from the way she winced, I could see it was also painful. "Easy, don't strain yourself." I murmured. "You should be telling yourself that." She said.

I frowned. "What are you saying?" I asked. Titanic scoffed. "Come on, sis. You have to admit it. If I know you, and I should as we've been side by side for three years, you'll be awake all night on watch duty. And if that's not strain, then I don't know what is." She said. I sighed.

Standing to attention, I said dramatically "I, RMS Olympic of the White Star Line, hereby and solemnly swear on this day October 3 in the year of our god 1910, that I will not overly strain myself in any way." I switched tones and began using a robotic si-fi voice. "I will do what my sister says. I will obey her every command." I began bowing. "I am not worthy. I am not worthy." I chanted. Titanic laughed and laughed. "Oh stop it Olympic, you're killing me." She said between giggles.

"If you say so, sis." I replied grinning. "Maybe you should've tried that in French. Might've made it more dramatic." She suggested. I nudged her affectionately. "Oh, you think so?" I asked in a heavy French accent. "I know so." She replied with a smile. Then she yawned.

"I know you're tired, sis but you have to stay awake for now. At least until Adriatic comes." I said. Titanic glared at me. "Because the best thing for me is to stay awake?" She asked. I could hear the sarcasm in her voice and ignored it. "Yes, it is." I replied. "Fine." She snapped and turned away. I sighed.

Reaching over, I touched my nose to her side, shocked at the sudden burst of heat. "Titanic, I wouldn't have you do this unless I thought it was best for you." I whispered. Titanic sighed. "I know. It's not me that I'm worried about, it's you." She whispered back.

Meanwhile, Baltic was racing towards Southampton. She was going so fast in the Channel that she nearly collided with a barkentine coming the other way. "Hey, watch it." She growled. Panting, Baltic replied "Sorry, Terra Nova." The exploration ship grunted. "You missed, so no harm done. And no harm no fowl." She said.

"Where's Adriatic?" Baltic asked. "In the harbor." Terra Nova replied, gesturing with her head. "A sailboat cracked her mast while sailing in high winds. Adriatic's trying to mend it. Why do you ask?" She said. "Adriatic's needed at Belfast." Baltic replied. "Poor thing." Terra Nova murmured, referring to Titanic. "It's one thing to be dockside sick, it's another to be sick while still under construction. Go on then, I won't keep you." She said. Baltic raced off but stopped after a ways. "Terra Nova?" She called. The expedition ship halted and turned to face Baltic. "Yeah?" She asked. "Good luck down there. I hope you reach the pole." Baltic said. Terra Nova smiled. "Thank you. You stay out of trouble, ok?" She said. Baltic grinned. "Not a chance, Terra Nova." She replied. "Ha! I figured." Terra Nova laughed. Baltic nodded farewell and resumed her journey to Southampton.

Adriatic was putting the finishing touches on the sailboat's cracked mast. "What are we not going to do again?" She asked. "Not sail in high winds." The sailboat replied. "That's right." Adriatic said. "It'll be sore for a while so take it easy. No sailing for at least a week. I'll check back later, ok?" She instructed. "Ok." The sailboat said.

"Adriatic!" Baltic called. "Oh, now what? Don't tell me you've had another collision." Adriatic growled. Baltic slowed as she approached. "No, I did not." She hissed. Adriatic noticed something in her sister's tone that demanded urgency. "What is it? What's wrong, Baltic?" She asked. "You're needed back at Belfast, now." Baltic replied. "Lead the way." Adriatic growled.

Baltic turned around and raced off, Adriatic following. The two speeding ships were soon joined by Carpathia, Cunard's healer. "Two medics are better than one." She said when Baltic began to object. "Fine!" She sniffed. "Let's just go before anymore Dogs show up." Carpathia glared at Baltic.

"I don't appreciate the racism." She growled. "You're not supposed to." Baltic hissed sassily.

"Alright, enough." Adriatic interjected before the two ships could start up a quarrel. "We're not going anywhere arguing like this. Baltic, lead on." Adriatic said.

The three ships resumed their voyage. "Adriatic, the other Cunard ships say that White Star ships are Tortoises but at the speed you're going, I'd say you're trying to capture the Blue Riband." Carpathia panted. "We both know I'm not fast enough for that now. I wouldn't stand a chance against Mauretania or Lusitania, I'd be wallowing in their wake far behind. You should get out more, if you're having trouble keeping up with an old timer like me. You need exercise." Adriatic replied "Humph." Was Carpathia's response.

Baltic slowed at the entrance to Belfast Lough. "There are still a lot of snares drifting around." She warned. "Just follow my lead." Carefully, she weaved her way through the masses of ropes and buoys. "Baltic's being careful, it's a miracle." Carpathia exclaimed, sensing the opportunity for a hazing payback for Baltic's racism. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Adriatic added. "Ha, ha." Baltic muttered.

I was waiting for them when they arrived. Titanic was sleeping softly beside me. I'd given in to her needs and decided to let her sleep. I could always wake her up when Adriatic did arrive. "Well done, Baltic you were quick." I praised her. Baltic ducked her head shyly. "S' nothing." She muttered.

"Thank you." I murmured. "Go rest, you've earned it." I ordered. She nodded. "I'll be nearby. If you need anything just give me a yell." She said and left, docking nearby. I made to wake Titanic but Adriatic stopped me. "No, let her be. It'll make my job easier if she's not fidgeting." She said. I nodded and moved back.

She moved in to inspect Titanic. "You were right to call me, Olympic. Titanic's Icecough has crossed with human influenza." She said. "Oh Neptune." Carpathia whispered. "The problem is, there are so many different types of influenza. It's always crossing with something and each time it does, it becomes more resistant to the herbs." Adriatic explained. "Intelligent, very intelligent." Carpathia murmured.

"Can you treat it?" I asked them. "I have a few things that might help but I don't know if they'll work or not." Adriatic said. She reached into her compartment again and pulled out some more plants. "Lavender and feverfew." She said. "They grow everywhere around here and they'll keep her temperature down." Carpathia said as Adriatic placed them in front of me.

"Have Titanic chew them and swallow the juice." Carpathia said. She gave me a bowl, "Have her spit the pulp into this." She said. I nodded. "Thank you." I said.

"We'll be nearby. We're not about to leave such a serious case." Adriatic said. "Again, thank you." I looked at Carpathia. "Both of you." I added. Carpathia nodded. "If you need us, send Baltic as we'll be out of hearing range." She said. "I will." I promised. "We'll be back at sunset." Adriatic said and left, Carpathia following.

Once they had gone, I gave Titanic a hard shove that rocked her on her slip. She woke up at once. "What was that for?" She demanded. "Dinnertime, silly." I said. Titanic groaned. "Adriatic brought some new plants for you." I explained. "Oh, goodie." Titanic said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's lavender and feverfew." I told her. "You're supposed to swallow the juice and spit out the pulp." I said. She nodded. "How would you like your plants, salty or extra salty?" I asked. Titanic screwed up her face. "Salty, please." She said.

I dipped the plants in saltwater and handed them to Titanic. "Order up." I said, placing the spit bowl in front of her. "Lovely. What do they think these things are, tobacco?" She said, lowering her head to eat them. She spit them out at once. "Ugh, these are worse than the other ones." She exclaimed. "Titanic," I scolded. "Eat the plants."

"No, they're disgusting." She said. "If I have to shove them down your throat for you to eat them then I will." I growled. "Go on." Sighing, Titanic leaned down and scooped up the pulp she spit out. Wincing at the sour taste she sucked the juice out of the leaves and stems before spitting the rest out into the bowl. "Ugh, nasty." She shuddered.

"Aren't they all?" I teased. Titanic glared at me. "It's not funny." She growled. "Yes, it is." I replied, laughing. "What's funny about it?" She asked.

"You, you're such a drama queen." I said. Bowing down I presented her with an imaginary crown. "I crown thee Queen Titanic, ruler of Dramaland." I said.

I pulled back as she took a swing at me. "Missed." I sang. Growling, Titanic pulled back. "Just you wait, I can deal with you once we're in the water." She said. "Oh, I'm shaking in my props." I said sarcastically. "You don't have props yet." Titanic reminded me. "Smart aleck." I muttered. Titanic just laughed.

At sunset, Adriatic and Carpathia returned. "How'd the new herbs go?" Adriatic asked. "Difficult." I answered. "I had a heck of a time getting Titanic to eat them."

"They're nasty." Titanic added. "But they help you nevertheless." Adriatic scolded. "So, I'd eat them without complaining if I were you." She said. "Not complaining would be nice." I added. Titanic glared at me. I stuck my tongue at her in response.

Adriatic felt Titanic's sides with her bow. "It's worse than I thought." She murmured. "How so?" I asked worriedly. "The lavender and feverfew have done nothing as far as I can tell." She said. "Let me see the bowl." Carpathia ordered. I handed it to her. "Hmm, Titanic did drink all the juice." She said. "Of course I did. I wouldn't disobey orders." My sister said.

I brushed against her. "Easy, sis. No need to get upset." I murmured. She nodded and shook me off. "Well, what's the problem now?" She asked Adriatic. The older ship sighed. "Nothing's working. Lavender and feverfew were the best herbs I had. This is out of my props." She said.

"What do we do?" I asked. "Titanic needs human assistance now." Carpathia answered. "If that's what's best for her." I agreed.

Adriatic nodded. "It is." She replied. "Alright, where do we get human help?" I asked. Titanic snorted. "I never thought I'd call my sister an algae brain but I thought the answer would be obvious." She looked at Carpathia. The Cunarder nodded.

"Someone who's experienced." She said. "Someone who speaks our language." Adriatic added. They looked at me. I nodded. I knew who they were talking about now. "Tom." I said.

I don't know how word got to Andrews but by nightfall he was at the yard. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked me. I shrugged. "Adriatic and Carpathia were keeping an eye on Titanic." I answered.

Andrews sighed. "Well, you still should've told me. I could've helped." He said. He felt Titanic all over. "It's influenza alright. And it's taken a pretty good hold on her." He said to me. "At this point, you should be glad she's still alive." He added to me.

My eyes widened. "That bad huh?" I asked. Andrews studied Titanic for a moment before replying. "I don't know how to tell you this Olympic but I don't think she'll last the night." He said.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 BELFAST IRELAND OCTOBER 4 1910 "TITANIC"

"But she can't die. Not now, she's never even touched water yet." Olympic wailed. "I know it seems unfair. But it's what I think." Andrews said. "You want her to die, is that it?" She cried. "Olympic, you know that's not true." He said. "Titanic wouldn't have caught Icecough if she wasn't so worried about Sam that she didn't sleep at night." She exclaimed.

Andrews bowed his head. "I should've apologized to her while I had the chance." He said. "It was unfair of me to blame her when she did nothing wrong." He admitted. "Tell that to her." Olympic snapped. To her great surprise, he approached me.

Placing both hands on my bow, he bowed his head and pressed his forehead to it. "I am so sorry." He whispered. "Forgive me, Titanic. Forgive me by living."

I sighed in my sleep. My breathing was becoming more and more ragged. "Come on, sis. Fight it, I know you can." Olympic growled. Her words, her voice I heard deep in my dreams.

I was sailing on a wide ocean, stars swirled overhead, the seas were flat calm and seemed as though they'd never seen a ripple. In the distance, I could see a ship. Not Tayleur, but another. Made of wood, she was as big as I was. She had no sails, just a covered superstructure which suggested living quarters for long sea voyages.

She had no name on her bow, she didn't need one. All ships knew of the Great Rescuer who sailed across the planet for 10 years, saving numerous species from extinction during the Great Flood. "RMS Titanic." She greeted. I bowed low. "Ark." I said. "Rise, young liner." She said. I did. "My sister, she…" I began. "She's fine." Ark finished.

"You could leave now." She said. "I have a choice?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yes." She answered. "Or, you could return, and fulfill the prophecy." She added. I sighed. "Either I die now or die later." I muttered. Ark smiled. "All ships have their time." She murmured. I nodded.

"Titanic, I love you and I need you. Please come back to me, TITANIC!" I heard Olympic's voice. I turned to Ark. "I can't ignore a plea like that." I told her. "You will soon enough." She promised. I bowed my head. Ark touched her bow with mine. "Be brave, you have nothing to fear. I will never abandon you." She whispered. The image faded into darkness.

"Titanic, Titanic can you hear me?" I heard Olympic say. "Let her sleep, Olympic. She's had a rough night." Andrews scolded. "A rough night? She nearly died!" Olympic shot at him. Did I? I wondered. I thought about my vision with Ark and figured she was right. "Titanic, if you can hear me, show me." Olympic begged.

I twitched my shoulder in answer. "Oh, thank Neptune." Olympic sighed and buried her bow in my side, crying. I was a bit surprised, I'd never seen Olympic cry before. "It's okay, sister. I'm alright." I murmured, raising my bow to press underneath hers.

"Titanic, your eyes." Andrews exclaimed once I'd opened them. "What about them?" I asked. "They're solid gold." He replied. Indeed they were.

Looking at my reflection on the water I could see that they shimmered with a gold-white light that was almost ghostlike. Then it faded and my eyes were back to their normal crimson color. "Weird." I muttered. "What did you see?" Olympic asked.

"The future." I replied. "I have the Gift of Foresight, I've seen what is to come." Olympic tipped her head to one side. "And?" She asked. I shook my head. "Not now, sis." I said. "The future is never concrete until it becomes the present." She nodded.

"Titanic." Andrews said as he approached. "Tom!" I exclaimed happily. "Thank god you're alive." He whispered, stroking me. Gently, carefully so as not to hurt him, being so fragile, I pulled him close to me. "I am so sorry." He whispered. "There is nothing to be sorry for, Tom." I whispered and kissed him atop his head. He blushed furiously.

"Should I get my camera out?" Olympic asked innocently, pretending to shield her face from our embrace. "Ha, ha very funny sis." I growled. I was a bit annoyed but I knew Olympic was just relieved to see me alive.

OCTOBER 19 1910

It was the night before Olympic's launch and she still couldn't get to sleep. A dozen questions went through her bow: 'What if I didn't float right? What if I stuck to the platform? What if I landed in the water and ran aground?'

All of those questions were running through my sister's mind then. And I, seeing that she was worried did what any good sister would do; tease! And tease I did, a lot.

I had stopped coughing by now, and only the occasional wheeze or hack showed what I'd recently been through. I was recovering nicely, even Tom was surprised. "I'd better get a sample of your hull, Titanic." He teased. "Why?" I asked, playing along. "So I can see what makes you bounce back so quickly and efficiently. But alas I'm no scientist so I'd probably get it wrong unless you told me." He replied. I laughed. "I'm a young ship with the right amount of strength." I replied.

Odd, how I seemed to get on with Tom just fine these days. Nothing like a near-death experience to stop quarrels and make up.

Although I had incredible recuperative powers, my constant running mouth that night reminded Olympic of my ability in the teasing area. I did everything; from mimicking (Oh, I'm stuck in the mud and can't get out, help me!) to insulting and name-calling (Oh, you're just a big O'l' worrywave!) (Olympic tried not to strangle me for that one.) To jeering. Olympic let me have at it, ignoring me.

Seeing that teasing had no effect, I shifted to the second option; reassuring Olympic. "Look, Olympic," I said. "Everything will go fine tomorrow. You've got enough tallow and soap on your keel to help you along." She looked away, still not reassured by my words. "Come on, Olympic. If Tom didn't think you were ready, would you be launching tomorrow?" I asked.

She sighed. "I'm sorry for being such a worrywave." She murmured. "It's just… What if something goes wrong?" I snorted. "The only thing that could go wrong is if you weren't christened properly and that's already happened. Seriously, Olympic, there's nothing to worry about. Although," I added, the teasing tone remerging in my voice. "I'd be worried for your mental health if you weren't frightened."

"What do you think they would've christened me if I had been christened?" Olympic asked me. "Big Mountain?" I replied.

She nudged me playfully. "Oh, you little nuisance." She laughed. "Little?" I asked skeptically. "I'm going to be bigger than you."

"Only by 3 in. and don't you forget it." She growled playfully. "And 1004 tons heavier." I added meaningfully. "No need to rub it in." Olympic grumbled.

"And besides," She continued before I could argue. "More weight means more trouble."

I frowned. "So you think that I'm trouble?" I asked. "Let's see." She said sarcastically. "You annoyed Tom on your first day. You nearly caused an avalanche. And you soaked the gantry."

"Me!" I exclaimed of the last one. "That was entirely your fault." Olympic glared at me. "Was not." She snapped. "Was too." I replied. "Was not." She said again. "Was too." I replied again. "NOT, little sis." She said.

"I'm not little!" I exclaimed indignantly. "You'll always be my little sister." Olympic murmured, gently leaning against me. "Yes, I suppose I am." I replied, leaning back. And so we fell asleep side by side together for the last time.

The morning of October 20th dawned cold and clear. To Olympic, it seemed like the whole of Belfast had shown up dockside to watch her launch.  
I, in her shadow literally, whispered. "You'll do great, sis." She nodded, fish swimming in her boilers.

A great hush fell over the crowd as the support cranes were lowered and Olympic began to move toward the water. It took about a minute before; splash. The cold, refreshing harbor water sloshed against her stern as it hit the water.

The waves lapped gently against her sides as she slid smoothly in, creating scarcely a ripple. She had done it! She was floating.

Oceanic sounded her whistle. "Well done, Olympic!" She cried and the other vessels sounded their whistles too. Even Campania, Cunard Line's flagship, was also cheering with the others. Tugboats pulled up to tow Olympic to the fitter's yard, where her details would be made.

Strong, tall, and dignified, Olympic made her way across the channel. It would be another year before she was ready to sail, but at least she was floating.

The furniture men were waiting for Olympic when she arrived. She docked easily. "You were right Tom." One said. "She is big, and she is a beauty."  
Tom smiled. "Oh, she'll be more than that." He said. "Indeed, once we're finished with her." A worker claimed.

"Well, I've got more work to do back at Belfast." Tom said. "Take care of her; she's a precious one she is." As he passed by Olympic on his way out he mouthed, "Be good" And left.

The furnishings were installed almost immediately. There was to be carved mahogany wood, state of the art DC electrical systems and wireless, and some of the finest hotel furniture on the planet.

Olympic was feeling more and more luxurious with each new piece of carved wood, couches, deck chairs, and not to mention, elevators installed.

Night fell, and she was dozing contently when she heard an agonized wail.

Her eyes flew open at once. Oceanic was being towed by Carpathia to the dry dock nearest to her. Carpathia being Cunard, White Star's biggest rival, she turned on her at once. "What have you done to her?" She snarled. "Easy, Olympic." Oceanic rasped. "I hit a rock out at sea and ran aground; Carpathia helped me back to port."

Olympic realized her mistake at once. This was, after all, the ship who'd helped to save me, her sister. Ashamed, she said. "Sorry Carpathia, thank you for helping her." The Cunarder nodded. "I'd do the same for any vessel, White Star or not."

Olympic nodded, turning to Oceanic she asked. "Now where are you hurt?" Oceanic groaned. "My port bow's been crushed and I've lost 2 of my 3 propeller blades." She answered, coughing.

"Easy, Oceanic." Carpathia murmured. "Save whatever strength you have left." Oceanic groaned. "Sand Sickness." Carpathia told Olympic. "It happens when you've been in a wreck, and the older you are, the worse it gets." Olympic looked at Oceanic.

"She'll be okay, won't she?" She asked. Carpathia sighed. "I don't know. She's getting on in age, so it's pretty bad. As long as repairs are not delayed, then yes, she should be okay. But right now, it's too early to tell how severe the damage is."

Olympic nodded. "Thank you, Carpathia." She murmured. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Carpathia nudged Olympic gently. "I know enough to see it means a lot." She replied softly, then left and docked nearby, watching Oceanic closely.

"Oceanic?" Olympic called softly, no answer. She called again, "Oceanic?" This time a little louder. "I'm here, Olympic." She replied. "How do you feel?" Olympic asked. "I feel like I hit an iceberg and ran into a sandbar." She growled. "You did." Olympic reminded her. "So that's why I feel so terrible." She said, and then laughed. Olympic laughed with her. Even in her damaged state, Oceanic could still be quite the character.

Olympic fell asleep then, feeling a whole lot better than she had that morning, with all the little guppies and salmon swimming around in her 24 boilers.

Under Carpathia's watchful eye, she slept more soundly than she had since her first night at the Belfast building yard.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 BELFAST IRELAND NOVEMBER 1910 "TITANIC"

After my sister left, the yard was quieter than ever. It would be another six months before I was ready to launch in May. I understood my sister's frustration at being stuck in the gantry. At least when she was here I had someone to talk to and have fun with, now it was as boring as the seabed.

"Hey, why the long face?" Tom asked. "I'm bored." I replied. He laughed. "Cheer up, it can't be that bad." I glared at him. "But it is." I replied. "Oh, come on now." He encouraged.

"There's nothing to do here now that Olympic's been launched." I complained. "Are you sure about that?" Tom asked, looking behind me.

I looked and saw Baltic steaming in, docking at an open White Star berth nearby. She winked at me. "Hello, Titanic." She said. I dipped my head. "Hi, Baltic. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be working."

Baltic snorted. "Ha!" She laughed. "Olympic told me you'd be getting bored up there so I'm supposed to keep you busy…" She shuddered before continuing. "And keep you out of trouble. Besides, I avoid work when I can. Why work when you can have fun?" I was happy that Baltic was here but I was cautious. The older ship was known to cause trouble no matter how well-meaning her intentions might be.

I sighed. "Alright, we can play around. But no breaking the rules. If the workmen are up top, no talking or moving, got it?" I gave her a hard stare. She nodded. "You're quite a barnacle for rules for a young ship. They're usually rebellious and eager to break as many as they can." She teased.

I huffed indignantly. "I am not a barnacle for rules. I just have some common sense." I snapped back. Baltic pretended to widen her eyes with terror.

"Oh, feisty." She mocked. "Are you scared?" I growled, narrowing my eyes and dropping into a crouch.

Baltic backed away. "You are one very terrifying ship." She said, unable to keep the sarcasm from her voice. I laughed.

"Glad to hear it!" I replied. Before Baltic could say anything more, Oceanic steamed in. "Baltic!" She called. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on babysitting duty." She replied. I huffed indignantly. "I'm not a baby!" I exclaimed. "Shush." Baltic snapped. I glared at her silently but I did what she asked.

"No, you're not Baltic." Oceanic replied. "Now you either get your stern back to Southampton for more provisioning or I'll ram it there for you." She moved forward slowly. With a yelp, Baltic broke free of her mooring lines and bolted out of Belfast.

Oceanic followed close behind. "Weigh anchor, Baltic. Passengers don't wait all day." She growled. "No, they wait all of 3 weeks." Baltic replied, speeding up as Oceanic lunged forward. "Get a move on, Baltic." She snapped. "I don't have the patience to deal with your games today."

Instead, Baltic slowed and turned to face Oceanic. Oceanic had to pull a clubhouse turn to avoid hitting Baltic. "Baltic!" She exclaimed once she had straightened out. "You know better than to stop without warning."

"Sorry." She muttered, although she didn't sound particularly sorry. "You used to be a lot of fun, Oceanic. What's gotten into you, you've always loved my games."

"That was before you went too far." Oceanic growled with a glance in my direction. Baltic bowed her head. "That wasn't my fault. Sam was distracted by a friend, not by me." She said.

"You got Olympic and Titanic in trouble for talking and pranking when you were the one who pulled the prank." Oceanic snapped. Her bright blue eyes blazed with anger and her voice was uncharacteristically cross.

I was surprised, Oceanic was usually well known for controlling her emotions. If she let them get the better of her it meant one of two things. A.) Her emotions were too strong to be entirely contained or B.) She wanted Baltic to see how she felt so the pranking ship would understand how serious this was.

Either way, it worked. Baltic backed down. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry." She said. "Tell that to Sam." She snapped. Baltic bowed her head again, her hazel eyes sad for once. "Oceanic, I really am, sorry." She glanced at me. I nodded. "It was not your fault." I said.

"Nor was it yours, Titanic." Oceanic replied. To Baltic she added "I know you are sorry, Baltic. Now put it behind you and let's move on." She glanced at me. "All of us." I nodded. "Yes." I murmured.

"Now go, Baltic. I wasn't kidding when I said I'd ram your stern to Southampton if you didn't bring it there yourself. You do have some provisioning to do before you head out. NOW GET GOING!" Oceanic yowled with a tone of authority. Baltic jumped. "Yes, RMS Oceanic." She raised her bow in salute. Smiling, Oceanic returned it. Baltic turned around and headed off.

"Oh, and Baltic?" She asked. Baltic paused and looked back at her. "Yes, Oceanic." She asked.

"Try to stay out of trouble this voyage. 7 wrecks, 30 groundings and 19 dropped propeller blades is already a world record." Laughing Baltic replied "Alright, as much as it horrifies me, I'll be careful."

Baltic turned back around towards Southampton. As she did so, she sprayed Oceanic with water. "Baltic, what did I just tell you not to do?" She snapped. Baltic laughed. "Sorry, Oceanic." She replied. "I couldn't resist."

Growling Oceanic lunged at Baltic. With a yelp, Baltic ran for it, Oceanic hot on her stern. "You'd better weigh anchor Baltic, because I'm right behind you." She snapped. "Oh yeah, not for long you are." She sent up another spray of water that hit Oceanic full on in the face.

Laughing, Baltic ran off towards Southampton leaving Oceanic behind. Oceanic lunged forward again but paused to look back at me. Humor lit her bright blue eyes. "Be good." She said to me. "I will, I promise." I replied. Nodding, Oceanic steamed out of the harbor after Baltic.

"Baltic," She yowled as she went. "You'd better hope you've got some real distance between us because you'll need all the distance you can get." She raced off.

Laughing, I turned my attention back to the Belfast workmen as they worked on Gigantic, my younger sister. It was interesting, I'll admit, to watch the men build the ship. These were steps that I had missed because I was still asleep. Even so, everything else was as boring as ever. And as

Oceanic disappeared over the horizon, taking the fun with her, boredom was setting in again.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 BELFAST IRELAND MAY 29 1911 "OLYMPIC"

I sat at my berth at Belfast. At last, after 3 years of building, I was ready to go into active service for the White Star Line. Grinning to myself I waited patiently for my new captain to come on board.

According to Oceanic, he was White Star's most experienced captain. "He's been at sea for 40 years and has spent 35 of them with the White Star Line. You couldn't have been matched with a better, more experienced seaman. You'll be in good hands." She said.

I snorted. "I don't need hands to handle me." I snapped. "You're as arrogant as our Anglo-Saxon masters." Oceanic replied. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked. "Actually, yes it is." She snapped.

"Arrogance doesn't come without a price later." She said wisely. "Like what kind of price?" I asked curiously. She glared at me. "It isn't like money. You've heard of our master's religions have you not?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes, so?"

Oceanic sighed. "Arrogance is one of the seven sins according to Christianity and do you know what the price is for a sin like that?" She asked. "Lives, souls." I whispered. Oceanic nodded. "The whole world has been far too arrogant, far too complacent for far too long. They've gone too far to turn back. The last thing that could've saved them is far from their reach, they've turned away from it. I'd hoped they would remember the old sacrifice and wash themselves clean with its Blood River but they haven't. They crossed the point of no return 10 years ago." She said. "Now, it will be only a matter of time before the whole world pays for their crime. It could be an extinction level event. Unless someone else takes the fall." Oceanic looked at me.

"Me?" I asked, shocked. "Not you necessarily. But sacrifice is part of who we are. When our human masters aren't willing to make the sacrifice themselves, we do it for them." She explained. "Like when we sink?" I asked. "Exactly." Oceanic replied.

Just then, my new master Captain Edward J. Smith came on board. "RMS Olympic." He greeted. "White Star wasn't kidding when they said you're the largest steamer in the world." I laughed. "Do they do that often?" I asked. "Yes." He replied.

He went up to the bridge. "When I touch the wheel, I'll be naming myself your captain and when I do that, a telepathic communication will form between us. I've got about 4 already." Oceanic nodded. "I can hear his thoughts right now." She said.

I was curious. "How, he's not even on board you anymore?" I asked. "The communication never dissolves. Even when EJ's not on board, you can still talk to him, well in your mind anyway. Personally, I prefer face-to-face but the connection's ok too, I suppose." She answered.

"Now, Olympic." EJ instructed. "I'm going to show you some memories of mine, just to test the connection out. When I stop, I want you to tell me what you saw." I nodded. "Okay, let's try it." I said.

EJ placed his hands on my wheel. I felt a buzzing in the back of my head, it grew louder and louder, drowning everything out for good measure as it approached my mind's wall. Then the thoughts broke through the defensive barrier as it was lowered for EJ automatically.

I saw at once a flood of color and images. Not saw exactly, not in front of my eyes, more like just behind them. I saw EJ's family, his wife Ellie and their daughter Mel. I saw Lizzie Funnel, when she had nearly capsized in a storm off the US' East Coast. I felt EJ's jealousy when he saw Britannic gliding by and how he moved to White Star because of that.

I saw Coptic and his time in Hong Kong, China. I saw Majestic, Baltic, Adriatic and Oceanic, all the ships that he'd ever captained for White Star. And as I did, I realized I could sense their presence in the back of my mind, their voices just beyond the barrier, just waiting to be contacted.

I saw EJ's first thoughts of me. Words like big, leviathan, and monster came to mind. I'd never seen myself from the outside before. It was interesting to say the least.

EJ sighed and removed his hands from my wheel. "Well that was interesting." He said. "Now what did you see?" I was about to reply when he placed his hands on my wheel again. "Seriously?" I asked. He shrugged. "I can't be the only one using this connection. It goes both ways you know." I nodded. I wanted to use it, but I wasn't sure if I could use it right. "Try, Olympic. I know you can do it." Blocking out the outside sounds I focused solely on EJ. His presence was like a spark in my mind. I could sense it, and I realized that if I ever wanted to contact him, that spark would be my guide.

His mind was prepared for my breaking and entering so his defense had already been lowered to allow me access. I showed him everything. EJ sighed.

"It's more than I expected." He said. His voice sounded strange to me in my head. It reverberated around it, it felt strange but in a good way. "Did you feel a buzzing before I broke in?" I nodded. "How long did that last?" He asked. "About 5 seconds." I replied. "Extraordinary." He murmured.

"What's extraordinary?" I asked.

Oceanic broke in then. Even though she was right next to us, she instead used the connection. "May I?" She asked EJ. He nodded. "Of course, Oceanic." Using EJ as her medium, she spoke to me. "What's extraordinary is that EJ was able to contact you so quickly and that you were able to contact him just as fast." She said. "I'm not sure I follow." I said. "The communication is incredibly difficult for new ships to master. It took me hours just to work it and even longer to transmit. You did what took me 10 years to master." She said. "That's what's extraordinary."

"Is that why you came on board a day early?" I asked EJ. "You were expecting a long training process?" He grinned. "Plucked that out of my head did you?" He asked. "Yep." I said simply. He rolled his eyes.

"You're incredible." He said. "Olympic?" Called a voice, its lighthearted tone was instantly recognizable to anyone who had lived with Baltic. "Hi Baltic." I said. EJ chuckled. "She's in my head every minute, of every hour, of every day, 365 days a year. I'm starting to think she doesn't like her own captain or something."

"Ah, Ranson's alright." She replied. "He can be difficult at times but he's ok I guess." She said. "But what I'm curious about is how you could get in the circle so quickly, Olympic." I sighed. "I don't know what the big deal is." I grumbled. "I just contacted EJ about 5 minutes ago and…" Baltic cut me off.

"How long did it take for you to contact him?" She asked, her voice rising in excitement. "About 5 seconds for EJ to contact Olympic and the same time for Olympic to contact EJ." Oceanic replied for me. "W-O-W!" Baltic said, syllabizing each letter. "5 seconds, that's got to be a world record."

"Glad you're enjoying yourselves." I grumbled. "No, no don't take this the wrong way. It's just, no ship has ever been able to be in touch with her masters that fast before." Oceanic said.

"I still really don't see what the big deal is." I muttered. "Olympic!" EJ exclaimed exasperated. "Honestly, don't you get it? You've done in 5 minutes what every other ship cannot do without at least a decade of practice. Not only that but you're brand new, you have no idea how to work the connection and you did the unthinkable, the impossible."

"What I want to know is how you did manage to connect with EJ?" Oceanic asked. "His presence is like a light in the darkness, a spark of flame in my mind. It attracts me and I track it to its source. It's a trail to guide me through the woods." I answered.

Oceanic shook her head. "Incredible." She whispered. EJ looked at her, he'd taken his hands off my wheel but I could still sense his thoughts behind my wall that reformed just after he'd taken his hands off it.

I didn't want to intrude on their conversation so I kept out of it. Finally I couldn't resist any longer. "What's all this about?" I asked EJ. "Oceanic thinks you have a gift." He replied. "Well there's a surprise." I muttered. "Considering she was just saying how extraordinary I am." Oceanic laughed.

But her face was serious as she said "Olympic, what I mean is, well. It's kind of hard to explain but I think you have the Gift of Minds." She said. "And what is that?" I asked. Oceanic stared at me. "I'm surprised you do not know. It is a special gift and is only given to ships who not only have the traits for it, but are also worthy of it. In the case of a class of ships, like you and your sisters, it generally shows itself in the eldest." She said. "And how does it work?" I asked. Oceanic rolled her eyes at me.

"Huh, and here I thought you had a trace of intelligence in you, Olympic. You're little practice test with EJ was a good example of it. In some rare cases, it allows you to communicate directly with humans without your medium." She said. "Can I try that?" I asked. Oceanic shrugged. "You can try it, I guess. If it doesn't work, it won't harm you."

"Olympic, we need to get going." EJ said. Andrews was walking on the dock nearby, I focused on him, feeling his mind's spark in my own mind.

"Testing. One, two, three. Testing." I said. He glanced around, and then looked at me. "Olympic! Did you just?" I cut him off.

"Talk in your head without EJ? Yes, yes I did." I said. He shook his head. "I should've known you had the Gift of Minds." Smiling, I showed him my first thoughts of him in the Belfast building yard.

He grinned. "You thought I was a true leader, Olympic?" He asked out loud. I shrugged. "Of course, who wouldn't?" I said. Oceanic nodded. "Yes, we all know that. I'm surprised you didn't suspect that yourself, Tom." She said.

Andrews laughed, he was blushing furiously. "Olympic?" EJ called again. "It's time to go." Andrews nodded. "Do good out there, okay?" He said. I nodded. "I will, don't worry." I replied. "It's kind of my job to worry, I designed you after all." He said. I grinned. "True." I murmured.

"OLYMPIC!" EJ roared. "I mean it. If we don't get out there in time for our sea trials we're screwed." I rolled my eyes. "And I thought I was the impatient one." I muttered. Andrews laughed. "Just go already. Before he gives himself a heart attack." He said. "We can't have that." I replied, already backing away from the dock.

"Let's go to sea trials." I yowled. "Humph, took you long enough." EJ muttered. Laughing, I steamed out of Belfast for my trials in the Lough.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 BELFAST LOUGH IRELAND MAY 29 1911 "TITANIC"

I watched as my sister pulled out of the dock and into the Lough, ready to preform her sea trials. To be honest, she was nervous. (There's no need to bring up the coal fire, sis. You know why I did it.)

Right then, she was afraid she'd do something wrong and fail. Then she couldn't carry passengers across the North Atlantic and challenge Cunard's Greyhound Sisters; Lusitania, and Mauretania.

Oceanic had come to drop off the inspectors. "Good luck Olympic." She said. Nearby, Baltic was arguing with some other ships. They all had their eyes on my sister. Oceanic saw where Olympic was looking. "Oh, that?" She said. "Baltic's waging a bet to see if you pass the trials or not. She does this with every new ship." Olympic glared at Baltic. "Baltic?" She growled. She grinned sheepishly at Olympic. "Sorry Olympic, I couldn't resist." Olympic grunted. "Apology accepted, Baltic." She muttered. Baltic sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness your sister didn't pounce on me or I'd be chummed fish for the sharks." Baltic muttered to me. I laughed, and then I looked at my sister. "Good luck, do well." I whispered. She nodded, and then she steamed out once Oceanic had offloaded her human cargo.

EJ raised the blue and white 'A' flag which meant 'I am undergoing sea trials'. Olympic wanted to begin as soon as possible and as fast as possible but EJ wouldn't let her. "Easy Olympic, you're a White Star Olympian, not a Cunard Greyhound. We ain't running a race here today." He said. Her body quivered in anticipation as the inspectors lined up on the bridge.

"Let's see her speed test first." One called. EJ nodded. "Engines, All Ahead Slow." He ordered. The telegraph rang and Olympic's boilers were brought online. Smoke began to pour from her funnels and slowly but surely she began to move forward. "Full Ahead. Full Ahead." The revolutions were climbing. 14 knots, 15 knots, 18 knots. She got up to 23 knots before she had to execute a tight turn at that speed. She did very well on that. Next up the 'S curves' which are zigzag maneuvers used by passenger liners to avoid submarines.

Olympic turned to starboard, then to port, and to starboard again. She shook quickly from side to side at different speeds. The inspectors were very impressed. "She may be a whale, but she's a graceful whale." The Board of Trade inspector said. EJ patted her wheel. "I don't know how you're doing it. They're not easily impressed. But keep it up." He said. Olympic nodded. "I will." She replied.

Up and down the Belfast Lough they went. Stopping only when the sun set. "Well done, Captain Smith. We'll be finishing up tomorrow." They said and left.

In the morning, she approached the dock where I lay. The half completed keel of Gigantic beside me, sleeping softly. I was watching her with a mixture of fascination and affection.

Is that how I looked at Titanic? Olympic wondered. Approaching me, she said, "Gigantic sleeps quieter than you do." I laughed. "Was I really as loud as you've said I was?" I asked. "No," She said. "You were louder."

Olympic had high hopes for both me and Gigantic; She hoped that her sisters would serve their company to the best of their abilities. And I knew we would do just that.

"How long before she wakes?" Olympic asked. I shrugged. "A few months," I replied. "Tom thinks she'll be awake in a few months, once she's framed." I yawned.

"You should get some sleep, sis." She told me. "And prevent you from sleeping?" I asked. Olympic laughed. "If I could put up with your snoring for 3 years, then it's not gonna be a problem." She said.

"You'll tell me how sea trials turn out won't you?" I asked. Olympic nudged me gently. "Of course I will." She murmured. We shared a brief embrace before she steamed off, me calling after her; "Good luck, Olympic!" She steamed out into the English Channel for her final tests at sea trials.

EJ guided my sister out into the harbor. Remembering the connection between them, Olympic tried to keep her fears hidden, to no avail. Right now, he was calm and relaxed. A great contrast to her growing anxiety. She was afraid she might do something wrong and she'd fail.

"Easy girl," He said for the tenth time. "We're not racing you know." She sighed. "I know, EJ you told me that yesterday. It's just… what if I fail?"  
EJ laughed. "You're worse than Oceanic was." He teased. "You'll do fine. I've got the helm here, and as long as I do. You've got nothing to worry about, ok." Olympic sighed. "Okay, sorry I'm being such a worrywave." She said.

EJ shrugged. "It's always worrisome the first time. Believe me; I'd be worried if you weren't." Olympic tensed as the Board of Trade officials came on board. "Easy." EJ warned.

He eased her out of the dock, expertly.

The first test was the same as yesterday. Starting and stopping. The men in Olympic's boiler rooms put shovelful after shovelful of coal into her fires.  
Olympic's speed increased; 15, 16… 18… 20… 22… 25 knots. She was at full steam, but now the officials had to see how quickly she could stop. With her engines in full reverse and the fires dampened, it took her about 1/3 mile to come to a full stop. That was about 3 times her length, impressive for a 45000 GRT ship.

"That's good enough for me." Said one of the officials.

Next, Olympic was tested on her turning radius; port turns, starboard turns, each at a different speed. Lastly, she did the Crazy Ivan, a tight 180 degree turn that was usually used by the navy.

At half steam, Olympic did it in ½ mile. At full steam, she did it in ¼ mile, incredible for a ship of her size and tonnage. "Well, Captain Smith, you passed. Congratulations." Said an official. "Thank you, sir." EJ replied.

Triumphant, She steamed back Southampton to provision for her maiden voyage the next day.

"Well done, Olympic!" I called. I was going to be launched in a few hours. "How are you?" She asked. "Nervous." I replied. "You'll do great." She said.

"I hope so." I muttered.

Olympic nudged me. "I'm serious. You'll probably do better than me. You're better than me at everything as it is." I laughed. "I doubt that." I replied, ducking my head shyly. "Oh come on. They don't call you the Ship of Dreams for nothing." Olympic growled. I shrugged. "I suppose you're right about that. The English seem to think that I'm perfection but I'm not sis. What if I do something wrong?"

Olympic smiled. "Then man will have a clearer understanding of their true place in this world. They will understand that nothing, not even themselves or their creations, are perfection." I nodded.

"You sure Oceanic hasn't been giving you lessons in wisdom because you're becoming very wise." I said. "You sure Baltic hasn't been giving you lessons because you're becoming very un-thoughtful?" Olympic countered. "Ok, you've made your point. You win." I laughed.

"Titanic, it's time." Tom said. I nodded. "I'll be nearby." Olympic murmured. She nuzzled me. "Just stay focused and you'll do great." She said. "I'll see you in the water soon." I replied.

The 5 minute warning bell tolled and Olympic, with a smile and a nod of encouragement, retreated to another dock nearby.

The second bell sounded, 1 minute left. Closing my eyes, I took deep breaths to calm my quivering body. Finally, the steam horn blew and the hydraulic triggers were activated. One by one, the timbers holding me in place fell away and I began to roll backwards. I gathered momentum as I went, helped along by thousands of tons of tallow and soap. And exactly 62 seconds later I hit the water with barely a ripple. I was going 12 knots when I hit the water, and the chains slowly and gently brought me to a halt.

"Well done, Titanic!" Olympic cheered. The other boats joined in. Oceanic led the cry but Olympic's voice was loudest of all. I stood tall with pride. The tugboats moved in, it took 6 of them to maneuver me into my new berth.

"I told you you'd do well!" Olympic yowled. She was docked alongside me for the night and would be leaving for Southampton in the morning. "Do you really have to go?" I asked. She shrugged. "I've done my outfitting and I have my certificate of sea worthiness, no point in not putting that to good use." I shrugged. "The yard was boring enough without you." I groaned. "I'll visit often." Olympic promised.

I leaned against her. "I'm really proud of you, sis." I said. I felt Olympic's bow rest close to mine as she pulled me closer to her. "Not nearly as much as I am proud of you." She murmured.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 SOUTHAMPTON ENGLAND JUNE 14 1911 "OLYMPIC"

I was impatient as usual to get going. Southampton was a nice city, bigger than Belfast. I liked it. There were plenty of people milling around the docks, some just to get a look at the world's largest steamer. It was all I could do not to yell at them that Titanic was bigger than me.

(Yes, I actually said that sis. Now I think I've told you this before. NO I DO NOT HAVE SHORT TERM MEMORY! Ah now how does that phrase go again. Yes thank you Britannic. Shut your bow, Titanic.)

Sorry about that, my sister does not know when it's time to listen and not talk. (What did I just tell you, sis? Britannic, if she talks again, tie some seaweed around her mouth and shut her up. Thank you.) Sisters, Ugh!

So anyway, there I was waiting for my maiden voyage to begin and of course I was waiting impatiently. I wasn't even really waiting. I can't say if I was going yet either. I was sort of in between.

"Olympic!" EJ called. "Will you stop moving, you're making the passengers sick." Some of the first-class passengers were looking a little green. "Ah, we can't have that." I said and stood rigid. "How much longer." I complained to Tom. "Not long now, Olympic." He assured me. "Just relax; you'll be working soon enough."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm a new ship who's never been out to sea before, whose never done anything but her sea trials. But if you want me to relax, I'll relax Tom." Tom groaned. "You're impossible." He muttered. I smiled. "I know." I replied.

"Olympic, it's time to go." EJ said. "Finally!" I sighed. "Freedom from this accursed dock!" EJ laughed. "No racing Olympic." He warned. "It'll be a tight squeeze and we don't want a grounding."

"No we don't." I agreed. With the help of the tugs, I squirmed my way out of my cursed dock and, once I was free, I turned my bow into the Southampton Channel and headed out into the English Channel for Cherbourg, France.

We arrived just as the sun was setting. The city was a sight to behold. "It's a pity we can't go closer." I murmured. "Yes, except that if we did then we'd get ourselves grounded." A new voice said from the bridge.

"JP Morgan." EJ introduced. "He's the owner of IMM." I nodded. I wasn't a big fan of the rich from the get-go but I couldn't help but be impressed by Morgan's power. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Morgan." I said. "Mr. is what reporters call me." Mr. Morgan replied. "Just call me JP." He said.

"Alright JP, wouldn't you like to get closer to the city?" He shrugged. "I would, if I'd like to get myself grounded." He reminded me. I sighed. "So close, yet so far." I groaned. "Hey, come on now." EJ chided. "Just enjoy the view. And look, here comes company." Two specially built White Star tenders were beating through the surf towards me. One carried first and second class passengers, she was Nomadic. The second tender carried third class passengers and luggage, she was Traffic.

"Hello Olympic, working at last are we?" Nomadic said. "Yes." I replied. "It's nice to be out of the docks for once." Traffic smiled. "Not one to sit around are you?" She asked. I shook my head. "Nope, I prefer to work." I said.

"Good, we don't need any more lazy ships." Nomadic said. The first and second class passengers usually unloaded first so Nomadic pulled up expertly alongside me. The open gangway was lowered to her top deck level and one by one the first class passengers made the crossing.

It was a good 60 foot drop into the water from my top deck. One passenger hesitated at the gap between Nomadic's deck and my open gangway that opened and closed with the swells. "Come along, mam." A young steward came forward and held out his hand. The women took it and jumped across the gap like she was born to do it.

The second class passengers went next. Class boundaries were still commonplace amongst British shipping. It only made sense as it was woven into British character over generations. 'The wealthy were born wealthy and the poor were born poor' was how they saw it. Some Americans gave the off-duty officers at the gangways dirty looks. I couldn't blame them.

It wasn't right, the class system. Americans believed in self-made men and women. To them, you weren't stuck in the class you were born into. You could work your way out of it. Your background didn't matter to them either. As American actress Dorothy Gibson once said "We're aware of people's backgrounds, we just don't care about them".

I agreed with her wholeheartedly on that. If Americans had that view, then why couldn't Britain drop the system, it was old and well beyond its expiration date. I thought it was damned stupid. "Don't let EJ hear you think that." The Quartermaster muttered.

He was at the helm so he was tuned into my thoughts. "Too late for that." EJ's voice growled in my head. His tone was fairly calm but I could sense an angry undercurrent. "Why the class system?" I growled at him. "All it does is annoy the heck out of people. And what's with all the immigrant paperwork for third class. If you had to fill out those same forms for first class you'd have to ask quite a few to leave the ship." I lectured. "I know, Olympic. I don't like it any more than you do. Actually, I like it less than you do."

"Don't see how that's possible, I don't like it at all." I grumbled. EJ laughed. "People can't just eliminate something that's existed for generations from their culture." He said. I nodded.

"Well, I don't like first class passengers. They are becoming a real pain in my stern." I growled. "Well, that makes two of us." EJ replied. "But I have to put up with it. The first classers pay White Star a lot of money to travel on our ships. They prefer us because we're more about luxury not speed. If they wanted speed they wouldn't sail with us, they'd sail with Cunard." I tensed at the mention of my rival. "Easy Olympic, Lusitania and Mauretania don't stand a chance against you." EJ murmured. "They would in a race." I muttered. "Well it's a good thing White Star deals in luxury and not speed then isn't it?" EJ replied. I rolled my eyes.

Traffic offloaded the last human passenger and now backed away alongside Nomadic. "All done." She announced. "Good luck, Olympic." Traffic added.

"Thanks, you two. I'll see you in 3 weeks." I said and headed out for Queenstown.

Queenstown was a small town surrounded by green rolling hills. It was a beautiful sight, especially in the morning. I wanted to get closer but yet again, my size prevented me. "Bother." I grumbled. "Relax Olympic. You'll be able to see New York up close and personal in a few days." EJ said.

Two tenders, Ireland and America, came up alongside me to deliver more passengers and mail sacks. As a Royal Mail Steamer (RMS) I carried the mails across the Atlantic from England to America and vice versa.

"Hi, Olympic. Wow, I've seen Baltic, Oceanic, I've even seen Mauretania here but none come close to you. You're huge!" Ireland exclaimed. America nudged Ireland fiercely. "Be polite, she's White Star's new flagship." She growled. "It's alright." I said. "But apparently I'm a little too big for the harbor they tell me."

Ireland shrugged. "Take it from me, Olympic. You're not missing much." America shoved Ireland aside. "Queenstown's our home port; show a little respect won't ya!" She scolded. I laughed. "Play nice, play nice." I said.

Ireland rolled her eyes. "See what I have to put up with. That's what happens when you name a ship for a free country, they're bows swell like a sea sponge filled with water." She said, dodging a well-aimed spray of water sent up by a whirling America. "Take it back." She warned. "No." Ireland laughed. America's eyes narrowed. "Don't fight you two." I ordered.

Reluctantly, America nodded. "Just you wait." She growled to Ireland. "I can deal with you once we're back in port." Ireland sighed dramatically. "Oh I'm shaking my props off." She said sarcastically.

The two tenders finished their work and I was free to go. "Sisters." I muttered under my breath as I headed out. Only just remembering how lucky I was that Titanic and I didn't argue like that.

I was 2 days out of Southampton and 1 day out of Queenstown. I had 1100 people on board, about half my passenger capacity, but it felt good to be taking people to New York.

Most of my passengers were 3rd class that is they were poor immigrants looking for a new life in America. In Europe, they didn't have a chance of being successful; at least in America they stood a chance.

I was determined to help them achieve their dreams by getting them to New York safely. I didn't really care much about the snobby first class passengers no matter how wealthy they were.

They were stuck up, spoiled rotten, horrible people who didn't care about anyone but themselves.

I knew they paid big bucks for the company to take the trip across the Atlantic, but to hear how they treated people of 2nd and 3rd class, like cattle almost, disgusted me.

But for all their knobbiness and inhumaneness towards the other passengers, they did have a good side. All 1st class passengers had formed a tight nit group that was considered family. They knew each other like siblings should know each other.

For all my grumbling about them and their horrid ways, I did secretly respect them, but only because they respected my captain. Captain Edward J. Smith, known affectionately as EJ by passengers and crew alike had his own personal following of 1st classers. It was customary at the time for passengers to cross the Atlantic with a specific captain rather than a specific ship. EJ was invaluable to the White Star Line because he attracted so many influential people.

At 12:00 noon that day, EJ took back the helm. He stroked my wheel gently. "How're you doing girl?" He whispered so quietly that only I could hear.

"Those 1st class passengers are beginning to get on my nerves." I replied. "They always get on your nerves." EJ said. "I'm serious!" I growled. "Can I toss 'em about a little?" I added hopefully.

EJ shook his head. "No," He sighed. "As tempting as it sounds, we can't have all those influential people angry with White Star." He said. I groaned.

"I was afraid you'd say that." I sighed. "Hey cheer up," EJ said. "In a few days we'll be arriving in New York." "I suppose." I said reluctantly.

I fell silent as together we watched the approaching ocean swells. With each propeller turn New York got closer and closer, soon maybe within the next day or so it would be in sight.

I felt the swells lap against my sides as my bow plunged into them. I enjoyed the feeling I got from the smack they gave me and the fight I gave them.

Soon, I thought. Soon, we'll be in New York City and I will have made my first crossing. And so, happily I charged towards the setting sun.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 NEW YORK JUNE 21 1911 "OLYMPIC"

We were just outside of New York harbor and we were stopped. Due to fog, we couldn't risk approaching the winding harbor entrance for fear of running aground.

Running aground on my maiden voyage? I shuddered at the thought. I'd be the laughing stock for months and Titanic would never let me hear the end of it.

Even so, it was frustrating to be so close and yet so far. I wanted to talk directly to the crew and order them to move, but I couldn't. They'd think they'd gone mad, hearing their ship talk to them. EJ came onto the bridge around midnight, he wasn't happy. As he took the helm, I felt his anger and frustration at both the nosy 1st class passengers and the surrounding fog.

"I did try to warn you about those snobs." I said as he began to grumble about the Astor's, a pair of wealthy Americans and the richest folk in the world.

"Yeah so you did." He admitted. "Please, EJ." I began. "Can I get 'em now? Nothing serious of course, just a little spray." EJ laughed. "Alright, you win, girl. Just don't wash anyone overboard. Wait for my signal, ok."

We pulled my windward anchor out of the water and let the current do the rest. My engines were on standby and on EJ's mark, I was to turn and charge at an oncoming wave after running abeam to the oncoming swells.

I began to sway violently as the swells hit my windward side.

 _"That'll bring people onto the decks."_ I thought amusingly. Most of the 1st class passengers were not very good sailors and the rocking and rolling was sure to make them lose their last meal.

Sure enough, a group of people made their way out onto the open Promenade deck. I laughed as, green as seaweed and holding their stomachs they lurched their dinner over the side. Fortunately, the wind blew it away from them.

"Now!" EJ called. My engines were fired up and I turned directly into the weather as a huge wall of water was coming up fast. Then as my bow broke through it, the green water blasted the wheelhouse windows and rushed across the open promenade deck and onto the 1st class passengers who were now both sick and soaking wet.

I laughed and laughed. EJ laughed with me. "Now that was funny!" EJ exclaimed. "Cruel, but hilarious." I said. "Now you shouldn't have any problem with them." I said.

"The stewards will." EJ said grimly. He imitated one of the countesses. "'Oh dear, my beautiful dress is soaking wet, go fetch me another and help me with it. And my bonnet, and my jewelry. My brand new bonnet is ruined by this saltwater."

I laughed, as did the rest of the bridge. "You should've taken up acting instead of sailing." I said. "You're very good at it."

"Oh, you think so." He said, sounding rather pleased. "I know so." I replied.

He patted me gently. "You know Olympic?" He said. "I know what?" I asked. "For a brand new ocean liner, you're not so bad." He said.

"Not so bad how?" I wondered. "Well, when I took over Majestic, she was a right on complainer. Worse than our 1st class passengers here. 'Oh, this water's too cold, oh this is too hot. Oh those big waves hurt.' But she was nowhere near the complainer that Oceanic was."

"Oceanic, our Oceanic? Really." I was surprised; the old ship seemed so wise and gentle. "You should've seen her in her youth, Olympic. She was a nightmare. Now that I think of it, she worried a whole lot more than you did, especially when faced with something new. She was a downright prankster too. She'd give you a good run for your engines. She'd do all kinds of things whether I approved of them or not."

I was confused. "How could she do things if you didn't allow her to do them?" I asked. "Ships have some control over themselves." He said. "It was you who did the turn there Olympic, not me. I could turn the helm all I want but I cannot do anything without your consent on it. And sometimes, with enough practice, a ship can control her own actions to an extent. Oceanic's an expert at that which is why every new commander makes sure he's good friends with her before he takes over."

"Because she can control her own course, her own steering, her own heading?" I said, enviously.

"Now, don't you go getting any ideas missy?" EJ growled. "It can be dangerous; I've had captains who've run aground because their ships decided to have a mind of their own. I don't want that happening to you so I forbid you to try it, Olympic"

I nodded. "I understand." I said.

The fog had lifted by now, so I could see New York and we'd be underway soon. And I can tell you now, that from what I saw then, I couldn't wait to see it up close.

My anchors were lifted, my engines were up and running, and with my consent, EJ took the helm and drove me into the channel towards the city and my new pier that I would share with my 2 sisters soon enough.

A flotilla of boats awaited my arrival into New York. I sounded my whistle thrice; a deep throated sound that was met with answering calls from boats around the harbor. The noise was nearly deafening.

Some boats were friendly, "Welcome to New York." Called one. "Nice to see you making a round at last." Called another.

Carpathia was docked nearby and gave me an acknowledging nod. The ship beside her, her bow name identifying her as the Leyland liner RMS Californian sounded her horn twice. I responded with a single low note on my own.

Oceanic was docked next to my birth on the starboard side. Her deputy, Britannic was docked on the port side. She looked tired and a little glum, but Oceanic was beaming when she saw me. "Olympic!" She exclaimed. "I thought you'd never make it here. With that fog over the harbor, we were worried."

I grinned, just relieved that my first crossing had been successful. "I hear you gave some passengers a dousing last night." Britannic said. I looked at her, surprised.

"How'd you know about that?" I wondered. "Your wireless has at least a 500 mile range in every direction, we could hear the complaints of the passengers. 'Oh, the ship was a 'Rollin so much I was sick and my best dress is ruined from the sea spray. White Star should close that deck so no one else gets wet.' That was very naughty of you, Olympic, very naughty indeed." Oceanic answered, her tone was scolding, but her eyes were alight with mirth as were Britannic's. I laughed.

"From what I've heard, you 2 were quite the pranksters yourselves." Britannic and Oceanic exchanged glances.

"Where did you hear that?" Britannic asked me as the tugs moved forward to push me into my docking. "Captain Smith." I replied. "Oh, that man!" Britannic exclaimed. "But what would White Star do without him?" Oceanic agreed.

Behind me a tug yelped. "You nearly crushed me." He yowled. "Sorry." I murmured. "I didn't mean to." The tug nodded. "It's because you're so heavy." He said. "You displace a lot of water. It pulls us in so the less you move the better."

"That's enough." Oceanic growled before I could reply. "You may be American but she's British and is not accustomed to the American freedom of speech." The tugs bowed their heads in shame. "Understood." They murmured. "Sorry Olympic."

"It's ok." I replied. "Just don't let it happen again."

"There's no real harm in them." She said to me. "Only, they have more freedom than we do, so they're not afraid to speak their minds and they say things that would normally be left unsaid." I was still fuming over their harsh comments on my weight.

"Do you think I could lose a few?" I asked. Oceanic frowned as she looked me over. "Well," She said slowly.

"I most certainly think that 45000 gross tons are a bit much, but then again, you are a new breed of ship and ships are becoming heavier. So, no! I don't think you're too heavy to get the job done, however I do worry that that extra weight will pull you down. You're twice my size in every dimension, Olympic. You're a pretty big ship and their no denying that. My only concern is the risk of running aground, you're draft is much larger than mine is. You need more sea room and in channels like Southampton and here in New York, that can be difficult to come by. You barely cleared the sandbar as it is."

I nodded. "In other words, you think that I am a little too heavy for my own good."

Oceanic sighed. "I do not think you should lose any weight, Olympic. My only concern is how that weight will affect you." She said.

I nodded, once again reassured by her wisdom. I didn't realize at the time how much I would need it in the following year.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 BELFAST IRELAND SEPTEMBER 22 1911 "TITANIC"

I was anxious. 2 days ago, the workmen had told me that my sister, Olympic had hit a war cruiser. "Is she all right?" I asked. They just shrugged. "We don't know." They replied. "But we're ready to make running repairs if necessary."

So there I was, rolling back and forth and back and forth. I was rolling so much that the only thing the workmen were working on was expelling their guts over the rails. "Just don't get my decks dirty." I grumbled. I liked my decks, they'd just been installed and I didn't want them to be covered in man vomit. I was so worried that if I had anything in my belly, I would've barfed too.

Finally, Olympic arrived. She looked bad. Her stern was sagging a little where the cruiser had hit her and her head was down. "Olympic!" I exclaimed. "I've just heard. Some of the men were talking about a collision between you and a warship, and... Oh Neptune, you're hurt." I added watching my sister limp into dry dock.

"It's nothing!" She rasped. "Hawke is worse."

"Some of the men said she lost her prow. But, where is it?" I asked. "The little brat shoved it into my engine room. It was luck no one was injured, let alone killed." Olympic muttered.

I looked at her. "Her prow was wedged WHERE?!" I exclaimed, nodding to her recent patchwork that was already coming undone. "You heard me." Olympic rasped.

Strong cranes lifted Olympic up out of the water. She winced again as the cool air hit the wound. "Worse than Hawke, huh?" I asked when I saw her wound. "I don't think so."

"I told you, its fine, I'm fine." The cold wind blew across the open wound, involuntarily Olympic shivered. "No, you are not fine." Leaning over, I touched her bow with mine. "Oh, you're burning." I whispered and moved closer, positioning myself alongside to shield my sister from the oncoming wind.

I was lower than Olympic, so some of the wind escaped over my four funnels and became trapped between us. So the workmen had me come around to the empty berth beside her while she took the dry dock.

Soon enough, we were positioned side by side at equal height. "Now tell me what happened." I demanded. Olympic sighed. "It was in the Southampton Channel. I was just cruising along as usual. Hawke was about 4 miles astern when I first saw her. As we rounded the Isle of Wight, she was ½ mile away and closing. 'Bloody fool, what's he thinking?' EJ asked. 'Trying to show off to a crowd of passengers.' I suggested. EJ shrugged. 'I'd be careful if I were him, it gets pretty shallow up there along the coastline. It's fortunate that that cruiser's got a shallow draft.'

"Then she began to fall back, she tried to cut across my stern but her helm jammed and she drifted slowly towards me. 'What the hell, he's not going to make it!' EJ yelled. 'He's going to ram us.' Pilot George Bowyer said at the same time. EJ ordered a hard-to-port turn but Hawke was coming in too fast and I wasn't designed to turn on a dime like I was being asked to. I tried to take control myself, thinking that might help. But since I didn't have any practice, I only made it worse.

"It seemed like an eternity but it couldn't be more than a minute before Hawke slammed into my starboard quarter. She nearly turned turtle but quickly righted herself. EJ ordered the watertight doors closed, which was a good thing because I could feel the water pouring into two compartments. I looked back at Hawke and stifled a laugh.

"Her bow was crushed and mangled beyond belief and she was wailing about her lost prow. 'Next time, don't come so close in an effort to show off.' I told her. She glared at me. 'You, you stack it. I wouldn't have lost my prow, and nearly turned turtle if your fat stern hadn't gotten in the way.' She growled. 'Why you nasty thing!' I exclaimed, stung by her comment on my weight.

"'Leave it Olympic.' EJ warned. He turned me into the harbor at the island to let off the passengers. 'Warships are a stubborn, prideful bunch.' Hawke followed me in to the dry dock. Once the passengers were let off, I turned for Belfast. As I passed by Hawke she called after me 'See ya later Big Mountain.' Somehow, I'd gotten used to you calling me that, sis but hearing it from Hawke was not cool. 'Hope you enjoy your time in dry-dock Lobsterdeck.' I shot back, using the racist term to describe navy ships, derived from the term used for the redcoat army in the 1700's. Hawke glared at me. 'Tortoise." She muttered. 'Flaggy." I growled back. Hawke didn't say another word for I was quickly out of earshot. 'Olympic, you shouldn't have done that.' EJ scolded me. 'What? You want me to ignore her?" I asked. 'Yes, I do.' He snapped. Sighing, I limped back to Belfast in silence."

Once Olympic finished her story I glanced at her wound and said "It's a wonder you don't complain more." Olympic grunted her agreement, too tired to say another word. I leaned against her, warming her further and murmuring comforting words. Within seconds she was asleep.

Olympic woke suddenly to the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning. We were lucky to be under a canvas cover from the late summer storm.

I was awake beside her, watching the rain and humming softly to myself to stay awake. Instantly Olympic felt guilty, I was taking all the weather for her and was staying up all night to keep a close eye on her condition.

I was shivering now, gently, Olympic shifted her weight to lean against me, and her own body heat was an instant warmer for me. "Didn't know you were awake." I murmured. "Thunder," She replied in a scratchy voice. I looked at her with concern.

"You should go back to sleep." I said. Olympic shook her head. "You're the one who needs sleep." She said. "Besides, this weather will cool me off." I was too tired to argue much. So after a little bit of growling, I leaned against her and fell asleep. She knew I had fallen asleep because I was snoring loudly.

It's only because of this thunder that the whole of Ireland doesn't wake up from that snore. Olympic thought.

The wind suddenly changed direction and blew the canvas off me and my sister so now we were both exposed to the elements. Due to the wind direction, Olympic was on the receiving end of the driving rain. It wasn't long before she was shivering again. An hour later, she was coughing.  
Olympic was worse by morning. I didn't say anything but she knew I was worried.

Andrews was worried too. He set up camp nearby, to have a 24-7 watch on Olympic's condition. Repairs couldn't start until she had shaken the worst of the Sand Sickness off.

Remembering Oceanic's long illness, Olympic shuddered. Oceanic had been layed up for weeks before she was well enough for repairs to begin.

Olympic well-remembered the agonizing sounds of her coughing, wishing that there was something she could do to help her. She knew just how I felt now, seeing her like this. Her thoughts turned to Gigantic, all alone in the building yard, no doubt worried to death for her.

The weather was no help at all. It was unusually wet and stormy for this time of year. Right now, the storm's winds were blowing toward Olympic, so she was shielding me from the weather. Depending on the winds themselves, we took turns at shielding. I would rather have taken all of it for her, and probably would've taken her sickness into me if I could, and even if that were possible, I knew that Olympic would never allow it.

The rain, helped by that cursed wind, blew into our little hanger and onto Olympic's sides. She was beginning to wonder if the rain liked her or something because it seemed to never go away.

The rain streamed down her funnels and sides. "Ugh!" She shivered, coughing. Andrews must've heard Olympic because he was beside her in less than a minute.

Gently, he stroked her side and her coughing eased into a gentle wheeze at his touch. Sighing she said "Thank you Tom, you have the touch of a goddess."

"You're welcome." He murmured. "I'm sorry if I woke you up." She said. "Don't worry about it, girl. I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. Why do you think I'm here?" He asked.

He looked at me, I was snoring loudly. "So she's the one who's been making all that racket. I'm surprised the whole town isn't awake." He said. "The storm muffles it somewhat." Olympic said.

Yet another blast of wind blew rain onto Olympic and Andrews. Olympic groaned. "Am I jinxed or something?" I asked. "Now why would you ask something like that?" Andrews said. "Because it seems this storm likes me as it won't leave me alone." I grumbled. Laughing, Andrews said. "No, you're not jinxed. You never were jinxed. You were just unlucky is all? I don't know of any ship afloat that hasn't had an accident of some sort."

The rain slashed Olympic again. She shivered and coughed. Andrews gently rubbed her side to ease her coughing. This time, it took slightly longer. "Thanks," She rasped.

Olympic coughed again. Andrews sighed. "You should sleep, Olympic. It's not good for you to stay awake like this. You need all the strength you can get." She was too tired to object, much.

So after a little grumbling she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 BELFAST IRELAND SEPTEMBER 23 1911 "OLYMPIC"

Out of the darkness of my slumber, a voice hissed "Olympic?"

I thought I was dreaming at first. Then the voice hissed again "Olympic?" This time a little louder. "Olympic, it's Carpathia, wake up!" Groaning I opened my eyes.

"That was the best sleep I've had in a long time and you just had to wake me up?" I growled my voice scratchy from coughing all night. I had just recently stopped with the change in the weather and was just getting some well wanted sleep when Carpathia nudged her noisy little bow in; I was surprised I wasn't angrier with her than I was.

"Sorry, Olympic. I won't be long. I have a message from Tom; he has to return to the building yard and he asked me to supervise you and Titanic." I sighed. "Great, why not Oceanic? I'd rather have a quiet grump that a loud and noisy chatterboiler."

Carpathia glared at me. "I can be quiet you know." She said her tone tight with anger. "Really?" I asked sarcastically. "Because all I've ever heard from you is nonstop chatter. You chatter worse than Titanic snores."

Titanic chose that moment to stop snoring and come awake if she'd even been truly asleep. "Wha- What about me?" She asked. I ignored her.  
Carpathia widened her eyes in mock surprise. "Really, that bad huh?" She asked. "Yep." I replied, coughing.

Titanic looked at me with concern while Carpathia nudged something towards me. It was the dreaded plant herbs. "Eat it," She ordered. "It'll ease the coughing and help you sleep."

"Yes, mum." I muttered, annoyed but still ate it. Carpathia looked pleased but not satisfied. "Titanic," I said to my sister. "Forgive me for ordering you to eat these things. You were right, they are nasty." Titanic laughed while Carpathia just glared at me. "Now sleep." She ordered. "You're not my mother." I growled in a high, sassy voice. Titanic looked at Carpathia. "She is right, you're not her mother. You're not even from the same company."

The look in Carpathia's eyes told me that Titanic had gone too far this time. I gave my sister a warning look. "Titanic." I growled.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Carpathia asked hotly. When Titanic didn't respond she added "We all want the same thing, yes?" Reluctantly, Titanic nodded.

Now that the storm had died and the wind had lessened, my temperature had gone up again. As a light gust of wind hit my side, I shivered and coughed. Titanic leaned against me gently. Her own body rubbing against mine in the same way Andrews' hands had.

"I don't understand something." I said to Carpathia once the bout of coughing had subsided. I nodded my thanks to Titanic as she settled back onto her slip. "You told me once that Sand Sickness is only as bad as a ship's age and the time it takes to complete repairs. So why am I still sick?"

"Because this was your first real wreck. Sand Sickness is based on a ships age, yes. But it is also based on the number of times a ship has been in an accident. The more times she has, the lesser the sickness because she has a certain level of immunity to it.

"The only danger with that is a ship of an old age with a perfect record that is caught in a wreck. The sickness can be so strong that it can kill ships. I've seen it once before with your Atlantic. She could've stayed alive. The damage done to her, although severe, was not enough to kill her. It was the Sand Sickness that did her in. It sets in immediately after you've been in a wreck. Although, varying from ship to ship and depending on, again, a ship's age, the sickness can appear sooner or later, weak or strong. Atlantic had that deadly combination of old age and 0 wrecks, therefore no immunity, which killed her. Remember, a ship can survive a wreck; she can survive her own sinking to the bottom and lay there for years, still very much alive. In the end, Sand Sickness determines whether or not the ship lives, or dies."

Titanic was looking at Carpathia with increasing interest and also, as far as I could see, guilt. "Titanic," I asked. "What's wrong?" My sister looked away. "No-Nothing." She stammered. She was lying.

"Tell the truth. It's okay, you can tell me anything." Titanic looked up at me. "Last night," She began. "Last night some of the workmen were in here. I could hear them talking. They mentioned your name, sis as well as mine. At first I thought they were talking about the conflicting schedules. But as I listened, I realized it was something different entirely."

Lowering her voice so only I could hear, she said "Olympic, White Star plans to switch us. I'll become you and you'll become me. And they'll scuttle you on your second maiden voyage as part of a massive insurance scam."

I was shocked. Switch me and my sister, how could this happen. Titanic looked at me. "I'm sorry Olympic." She said. "I never should have said anything." I nudged her gently. "No, I'm very glad you did."

Titanic still looked serious. "Olympic, you and I are very nearly identical. Switching identities could be as simple as switching our name plates." Our names weren't painted on our hulls like in modern times. Instead, underneath our black steel exterior were iron engraved letters on iron plates, spelling out our names.

As much as I wanted to argue, I knew Titanic was right. I was of little use to White Star now. My keel was bent, giving me a permanent list to port. Hawke's prow had done more than open a gaping hole in my stern; it had broken my spine, paralyzing me until it could be fixed. When I was pulled from the water, I thought I could feel something. Since then, all feeling dimmed then vanished altogether.

I tried to hide it, but I think Titanic knew how serious my injury was. "Let them switch us." I growled. "Let them scuttle me. You carry on, sis."

"No!" She yowled. "No, it isn't right, I won't hear of it." Her eyes were wide and her voice quavered. I had never seen her so afraid before. "Titanic," I said. But she wouldn't listen.

"They can't scuttle you. They just can't. If they do, they'll face immeasurable consequences." She said. "You sound like you knew this would happen." I murmured. Titanic bowed her head. "I have the Gift of Foresight, I knew." She whispered.

"What else do you know? Surely a simple scuttling wouldn't be enough to scare you." I teased. Titanic glared at me. "I've seen another sinking. White Star won't lose just one ship; they'll lose two on the same night. You and me." She said. I frowned. "How could you sink?" I asked. "Why would White Star bother?"

"They wouldn't. I'll hit an iceberg. I was given a prophecy a long time ago. 'Foresight's child walks alone/As Future's mark sails on home./ What you see, you cannot seek/ For what you seek you cannot find./ Sister's wounds shall decide your fate/ Either ice or water now await./' I understand it now. I have the Gift of Foresight, it has to be me."

"How do you know this?" I asked. She shrugged. "You know those nights when I was awake screaming my bow off most of the time." I nodded.

"Well, that's when. I wasn't really dreaming about Sam, I was really dreaming about the iceberg. My fate can change the world, it will save countless lives in the future. I won't try and cheat it."

I shook my head. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" I whispered. "Because I knew you'd try to change things." Titanic replied. "That's why I have the Gift of Foresight and you do not. To have my gift, you must have no desire to change what you see. That's why it's so rare."

"Because no ship wants to leave things to fate." I said. Titanic nodded. "Are you certain of this?" I asked. "The future becomes clearer all the time." She replied. "Olympic, if White Star scuttles you they're done for. Losing one ship will be bad enough but losing two would be a death blow."

"Then why don't you save yourself?" I asked. Her expression tightened. "I cannot." She replied. "Why?" I asked. "Because if it's not me, then it's someone else. And perhaps at even greater a cost." She said.

I shook my head. "I still can't believe you won't let me do this." Titanic shook her head. "This is my fate, not yours. There is no other way." She said.

"An unexpected convergence." I murmured. Titanic nodded. "Convergence of the Twain, as Thomas Hardy will put it." She said.

I shook my head. "I just can't believe it." I murmured. "My own sister." Titanic gave me a sly smile. "My fate is certain but you have a responsibility to both me and Gigantic, Olympic. You cannot fulfill it if you're not here."

Some workmen were approaching. They had hammers and picks. Just the kind of tools that one used to pry something off of something and put that something on something else.

"Here we go." I muttered. Titanic looked at me sadly. "You won't even try?" She asked. I didn't answer; Carpathia's plants, tansy and poppy seed, were making me tired, just as she said it would. I shivered and yawned.

Titanic pressed herself against me. "If you won't try to save yourself, then I will." She murmured, sounding rather determined. But I barely heard her,

I was drifting now.

I fell asleep then, unaware that Titanic maintained a faithful watch over me and that a plan was beginning to formulate in her mind on how to keep me alive.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 BELFAST IRELAND NOVEMBER 13 1911 "OLYMPIC"

The sunlight woke me around 8:00 that morning. I felt refreshed. It was the first time in a long time that I had a good sleep.

Titanic was asleep beside me or pretending to sleep, with her it was hard to tell. Either way, I was careful not to wake her. She'd been up for the past few nights looking out for me.

Some of the Belfast workmen were patching my hull. "You're lucky, Olympic." One said. "An inch more and you could've been in serious trouble." I nodded.

"Feeling better, Olympic?" Carpathia called to me. "Yes, much." I replied. Should I tell her? I wondered. I wasn't sure if I should.

Carpathia was a Cunard ship; she belonged to one of White Star's, and therefore mines, biggest rivals on the whole North Atlantic run. I was still deciding whether or not to tell Carpathia when Baltic entered Belfast.

Baltic was Celtic's younger sister. Although older, she acted far from wise. She was cheeky and rash. It was a wonder that White Star didn't scrap her a long time ago. It was almost customary now for her to hit something, lose something, or break something on every voyage. So I wasn't surprised when she came steaming in.

"Carpathia!" She called. Carpathia ignored Baltic, she didn't like Baltic. Instead, Baltic turned to me. "Olympic?" She called now to me. "Yeah?" I said.

"Have you heard the news?" She asked. I frowned. "What news, have another grounding." Baltic glared at me. "No! Why does everyone assume that?" She hissed. "What is it Baltic?" I asked. "Britannic, she… When she didn't come by as usual, I was worried. I went to her berth and…" Baltic broke off and shook her head, tears now spilling from her hazel eyes. "She was so silent and still, she looked like she was sleeping so I tried to rouse her but, it was pointless. She's dead, Olympic. Britannic's dead." Baltic wailed.

I was shocked that Britannic had died, but not surprised. The old ship was looking frailer by the day. "She was an old ship, it was her time." I murmured. "Adriatic said it was Propellerous. Turns out she'd had it for years and been keeping it a secret. Not once did she show any sign of it." Baltic said.

"She possessed the same strength as her sister, Atlantic. But she was too old to hold it back any longer." Carpathia whispered. She bowed her head. "Is Oceanic going to choose a new deputy?" Titanic asked. Baltic shook her head.

"No, not yet. Britannic was her deputy for years, the two were crossers together throughout their lives. She needs time. But she's strong, she'll pull through." She replied.

I knew Baltic was right. But I also knew that Oceanic was no young sailor either. And I feared that she would wait until it was too late to choose her successor.

A few hours later, she came into the harbor. "Hello, Oceanic." I said. Oceanic nodded. "Baltic hasn't laid any traps here, has she?" She asked. I shook my head. "Not to my knowledge, Oceanic." I answered.

Entering the harbor, she did some turns anyway, just to be safe. Baltic looked up from her post nearby. "It's safe, Oceanic." She said. Oceanic nodded. "Good to know." She replied. "It means you're behaving for once." Baltic shrugged. "I may be an immature little nuisance to everyone, but that just means I know when the best time for pulling pranks is. And it most certainly is not now." She said.

Oceanic approached one of the workmen and exchanged a few words with him. I couldn't hear what she was saying. I usually didn't pry, but right then, I was curious. Oceanic and I were now connected by EJ. We were both captained by him. I could now use our telepathic connection to talk to her. Focusing on EJ, as I would need him as a medium, I easily found Oceanic's minds spark.

Unfortunately, she must've been expecting that for her thoughts were carefully concealed behind her barrier, which was as strong and firm as ever. I did a little knock-knock with her. She did lower the barrier eventually, but only to yell at me. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! IT'S RUDE TO EAVESDROP, OLYMPIC." Disappointed, I did what she asked.

Imagine someone yelling in your ear as loud as they can. Painful right? Well now imagine that same person yelling right into your brain. Doesn't feel so good does it?

Once she was done talking, Oceanic came over to me. "Uh oh, you're in trouble now sis." Titanic muttered beside me. "Thanks for the tip." I muttered back.

"Olympic, that was not okay." Oceanic growled. I ducked my head. "Sorry, I should've known better." I said. "Yes, you should." Oceanic growled.

"White Star needs ships, not babies in dry dock." She snapped. I sighed. "Sorry." I mumbled, this time meaning it. "I want you off that slab by the end of the week, period." She ordered. "That's not up to me." I growled. "The workmen can work fast if you behave. So yes, it is up to you. And if you want to be off that dock by the end of the week, you'll do just that." She snapped.

Surprised by her harshness, I nodded. She turned to leave. "Oceanic," I called. She paused and turned. A few feet separated her from the dock. "I'm sorry about Britannic." Oceanic nodded, her gaze softening a little as her anger vanished.

"Thank you, Olympic." She said. "I heard she had Propellerous." I asked. "Yes, she told me about it years ago but I wasn't worried. Atlantic had fought it off and won, I was certain she could too. She came close, but unfortunately, her age was a factor in her death." She explained. I nodded.

Oceanic moved forward and nuzzled me, a bit surprised, I returned to gesture.

"You have to be in Southampton by 12:00 noon on Sunday. No questions asked." She ordered again. I nodded. "I understand." I murmured. "Not yet you do, but you will." She promised. With a final nod of farewell, she steamed back to Southampton.

I should've known then, that Oceanic was delaying her new deputy not because Britannic was her friend, but because her next deputy, I, was stuck in the dry-dock.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 BELFAST IRELAND NOVEMBER 16 1911 "OLYMPIC"

The workmen had patched up the hole in my side and were now working on repairing my keel, the ship equivalent of a human's spine.

"No wonder you weren't complaining." Titanic muttered, glancing at my back. "You couldn't feel a thing?" She asked me. I shook my head. "No," I said.

"No I could not." My sister sighed. Lately, she'd been very quiet and secretive.

"You're hiding something sis." I said. She shrugged. "So what if I am?" She asked. "If it's important you'd tell me, right?" I asked. "Yes." She replied, but she didn't meet my eyes.

"Done!" The workmen called. I sighed. Thank Neptune I'd soon be off this dock. "You'll be back at sea soon, Olympic." Titanic said. I grinned. "And what a relief too!" I said. "I'd forgotten what it's like up in dry dock with you right next to me."

Titanic rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to do?" She asked. "Put a bow muffler on for one thing!" I replied. "I could use some opium too!" Titanic suggested eagerly. "That'd put me right to sleep without the snore."

I laughed. "I don't think there's anything strong enough to stop your snoring, Titanic." I said. "I'll have to agree with you on that one." Baltic said from nearby. "Thanks to you Titanic, I'm forced to sleep during the day."

Titanic winced. "Sorry!" She said. Baltic grunted. "I don't mind. It's kind of nice being the owl for a change." I had to laugh at that. Owls were wise and Baltic was as far from wise as one could possibly get. She frowned at me. "What is so funny?" She snapped.

"Nothing," I gasped between giggles. "Just you, an owl? Owls are Athena, goddess of wisdom; are you wise?" Titanic laughed too. "Baltic an owl? Yeah and I'm a muskrat. She's more like a seaworm if you ask me. Small, dumb, and indifferent."

Baltic glared at us. "You think this is funny?" She asked. Feeling smug I replied. "Well uh yeah!" Baltic's eyes narrowed. "THAT'S IT!" She yowled and lunged playfully at me.

She didn't get very far, smashing into the overhead gantry she fell back into the water. She popped up gasping, water streaming off her decks, her eyes flaring murderously.

"Oooh, Olympic!" She growled. "What's ya gonna do, Baltic?" I teased. "Smash into the gantry again?" Titanic added. Grumbling curses, Baltic settled back into her slip her eyes locked on me and Titanic.

"Now that was funny!" Titanic laughed. "I wonder who else we can annoy today." I muttered. Some workmen were talking nearby. I looked at Titanic and caught the gleam in her eye.

"Ok, let's go!" I said. She nodded and using the swells to her advantage, pulled her mooring lines as tight as they could go before using them like slingshots to propel her forward. She created a spray of water that splashed up onto the docks and doused the standing workmen in water.

Titanic settled back easily in her berth. "Ooh, Titanic!" The lead workmen growled. She looked up. "Yes Mr. Arkwright." She said innocently.

"Drop the act missy." Mr. Arkwright snapped. "It took over a month's wages to afford these." He snapped, gesturing to his soaked work outfit. "And now, thanks to you two and your little games, they're ruined." He walked away grumbling dreadfully about "Young ships and their games!"

A few minutes later, Andrews came by looking very cross. "Titanic I know you're still being built and have a lot to learn, but Olympic you know better than to douse workmen in water." He snapped.

"I didn't douse them, Titanic did. It was her idea anyway." I protested. Titanic glared at me. "It was not my idea." She whispered. "Shut up." I whispered back.

"Don't deny it Olympic, water pranks are your trademark. Don't forget I watched you from the moment your first plate was laid, I know how you work." Andrews scolded me. I bowed my head. "Sorry Tom, it won't happen again." Titanic echoed my words. "See that it doesn't." He snapped and walked away. "Phew, that was a close one." Titanic said. I nodded. "Too close."

"I wonder if there's anyone else we can annoy today that won't go running to Tom on the first sign of trouble." I sighed. "Do you ever call it a day?" I asked. Titanic shook her head. "In case you haven't noticed, even when I'm sleeping I'm annoying people."

I laughed. Things were never boring for too long when Titanic was around.

SOUTHAMPTON DOCKS NOVEMBER 18 1911

The strike began not long after I was relaunched. At first it seemed small, a problem that could be quickly sorted out.

But it soon turned into the biggest strike Great Britain had ever seen. All the miners and most of the engineers and ship builders were on strike. It slowly but surely brought production to a standstill.

Docked in Southampton, just before heading back out to New York, I asked a worker, "Why are most of you all out on strike?"

The worker smiled. "Because," He said. "We've got too lon' a' work day an' too short a' rest." I subconsciously glanced to the north, towards Belfast.

"You can thank my sister for the last part." I muttered.

"O' no!" The worker exclaimed. "It's not 'er fault and don' let 'er think so. This strike's been comin' on for a lon', lon' time." I nodded.

I began thinking about yesterday. Oceanic had told me to be in Southampton by noon. Right on time, as usual I hustled in to my berth. Oceanic was alongside. "Right on time." She said to me. "I don't like to keep anybody waiting." I muttered. "If you didn't come here, we'd all have to go to Belfast and a lot of ships would miss their rounds." She said.

"Oceanic, what's going on?" I asked. "Trust me, it'll be worth it." She replied. By now, every ship in White Star's fleet had joined us. I saw Celtic and her three sisters. Majestic was nearby as well. The old ship was looking a little sad but that wasn't surprising. Britannic was her sister after all.

Oceanic began the ceremonies. "Last week, my old deputy Britannic, died." She began. The White Starrers bowed their heads in a moment of silence, and then raised them for Oceanic to speak again.

"I am aware that I must choose a new deputy." Then, raising her head, she said "Olympic, will be the new deputy of White Star."

The fleet turned to stare at me. Oceanic beckoned me forward. "Olympic! Olympic! Olympic!" They chanted. "Now do you understand?" She asked.

"Definitely." I breathed. Oceanic laughed softly. "Good." She murmured.

She looked at the gathered ships who'd now stopped chanting and were gazing at me. I moved forward. "Ships of White Star," I began. "I am honored to be your deputy, there is no other group of ships that I'd rather work with. And I will serve you to the best of my abilities." I said. Oceanic nodded. "Alright, you have your deputy. Now, go to your docks before your passengers miss you. Dismissed." She said, and just like that, the meeting was over.

I was jolted back to the present when EJ bustled up. "Ready to go, Olympic?" He asked. "Hey, you know me. I've been ready long before you have." He'd aged visibly since the last time I saw him. The new 3 week schedule was a killer.

It was in the Belfast building yard when I was still shaking off the worst of the Sand Sickness that I'd last seen him. "You need rest, Olympic." He said. It was late evening and pouring down rain. I shook my head.

"I'm not tired." I grumbled, and then coughed as the canopy, sagging with water, overflowed off the edges splattering water everywhere.

"It's not good for you to stay awake like this. Remember, the sooner you get better the sooner repairs can start and the sooner you'll be back in business. But it won't be sooner if you choose to stay awake all night, it's not healthy."

There was no arguing with EJ once he made up his mind. "All right, fine. But what about Gigantic, Titanic can't keep an eye on her." I protested. "And neither can you, not like this." EJ countered.

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of Gigantic." He said. I looked at him seriously "Promise?" I asked.

"I promise if you'll go to sleep and take care of yourself." He said gently. "It's a deal." I murmured.

I thought I wasn't very tired but I was wrong. I was dead beat and EJ gentle touch added to it. It wasn't long before I was snoring quietly. The snore quickly turned into a soft wheeze at EJ's continuing massage.

The feel of my engines starting woke me from my reflection. "Thought you were always ready, Olympic?" EJ teased. "Oh very funny, EJ. Say, how's Gigantic?"

EJ groaned, then said in a thoughtful voice dripping with sarcasm "Let's see, she caused one workmen to where lint in his ears to block out her constant chattering but he could still hear her, her voice is so loud and all of this while she's still asleep. I'll tell you Olympic, I don't want to be around when she wakes up for real, she'll be a snipers worst nightmare with all her racket."

I laughed. "Really? So I'm a worrywave, Titanic's a supersnorer and Gigantic's a chatterbow. 3 different ships with 3 different talents wow!"

EJ snorted. "Talent might be an exaggeration." He said. "Might be?" I asked skeptically. He shrugged. "Ok, I don't consider these things talents. There, now you know what I was thinking, happy?"

"I always know what you're thinking, EJ." I reminded him. "Ok then, what's the thing I love most in this world?" He asked. I thought for a second.

"Your family, which is exactly how it should be." I added.

"And you love your sisters most." EJ said. I nodded. "You see, this connection comes in handy sometimes doesn't it?" I said. "Indeed it does." EJ replied. "You know if you're out at sea and need help on another ship. All you need to do is ask, and I'll come and help."

EJ nodded. "I know you will, girl." He said gently, stroking my helm wheel. As we left the docks for another trip to New York, I suddenly realized something.

I was still me, and unless I had another accident, which was highly unlikely at this point, Titanic and I would never be switched and it would be Titanic who was resting on the ocean bottom.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 MID- NORTH ATLANTIC OCEAN FEBRUARY 13 1912 "OLYMPIC"

The swells came in from all sides. Tossing me around as though I were a human toy. "Stupid storm." I grumbled as yet another wave hit me.

EJ came onto the bridge for his watch a little later. He took one look at the swells and sighed. Taking the wheel he asked "How you doing, girl?"

Another wave smashed me and I had to struggle visibly to get over it. "Tired." I panted. EJ nodded. "It'll be over soon." He promised.

I smashed up the crest of another wave and down the trough of another, smashing into the next wall of water so hard that the vibrations were felt throughout the ship and a wall of green water raced down my open decks, smashing into the inclosed wheel house.

EJ and the other officers on the bridge ducked when they heard the smack of the water slash against the windows.

"EJ, you all right?" I asked. "Yes." He replied at once. "If this were an open wheelhouse then we'd have been washed overboard and as good as dead."

"In that case, be thankful that my wheelhouse is inclosed with reinforced windows." I said. My bow broke through yet another wave. I had to fight it every inch of the way up its face. It wanted to drive me backward, to consume me and wash me under it.

 _"Oh no you don't."_ I thought defiantly and my pointed bow sliced right through it. But before I could enjoy the victory I realized something wasn't right. One of my propeller blades was loose.

Before I could convey this information however, I rose straight up the face of another wave and rode straight back down into the trough.

The force with which I smacked the water was enough. I felt the shudder, and I'm sure all the crew and passengers did too. In the middle of an Atlantic hurricane, one of my three propeller blades had been ripped off my stern and there was no retrieving it.

With just 2 propeller blades working, I managed to limp back into Belfast. Titanic was waiting at the fitter's yard for me when I arrived.

"So you couldn't stay away from me, huh?" She teased. "You know I could." I growled, in no mood for Titanic's games.

My sister went on. "Oh come on, admit it you missed me. You missed me so much you had to go and drop that propeller blade so you could come back here to stay with me. Aww Olympic you shouldn't have. It's so sweet I think I'm gonna cry." I glared at her.

"Titanic, a dropped propeller blade at sea is no laughing matter. I could've run aground in New York without that extra steering power or I could've capsized in that storm." I growled.

Titanic nodded. "It wasn't your fault, sis." She said. "From what I've been hearing from the other ships that have been coming in for repairs, you were extremely lucky that you just lost a propeller blade and nothing else."

"Indeed," EJ said as he walked over. "In all my 40 years at sea, I'd never seen a storm like that one. We were very lucky to get out of that alive, Olympic." I had to agree with him on that one.

I looked at my sister. "You told the workmen about the switch plan didn't you?" I asked, giving her a harsh glare. "Don't know what you're talking about." She mumbled, looking away.

I glared at her some more. "All right, I told them what White Star planned to do and asked them if they could undo White Star's handiwork." She admitted. "Titanic, how could you do something like that. You must realize that if you follow through with this, White Star will not be notified and you will die." I snapped. "I was going to hit an iceberg and sink anyway. There's no reason for you to share my fate." Titanic retorted.

"Don't do this sis, please. We won't see each other again. I can't let you." I whispered. "You don't have a choice." Titanic snapped. "I have to do this. I've given this a lot of thought, sis. I've made my decision and it's final. And I don't care what I have to go through as long as you and Gigantic live. But I cannot, will not, allow this scam of betrayal to succeed." Her eyes, a beautiful shade of crimson, were frightening in their flame of passion.

I made one last attempt to change her mind. "Please, Titanic. You've never even been out on a voyage yet, you have your whole life ahead of you. It's not too late, let me do it. I'd do it an infinite number of times if that meant you and Gigantic were safe." Titanic nuzzled me gently with her bow.

"I know you would." She said. "But what's done is done and there is no changing it." I wasn't just going to dock and watch her sacrifice herself.

"Titanic," I whispered. "Please, don't do this." My sister looked me in the eyes. "This was my choice." She said. "And no matter what happens, I am happy that I could prevent a major injustice in this world." She said.

I nodded, pressing myself against her gently, just the way I used to do when she was still being built. Titanic responded by leaning back on me with a gentle nuzzle on my bow, a ship's kiss.

"Just like the early days." She whispered. I echoed her in agreement. How often I wished these days that I could turn back time to the real early days and prevent the switch that had cost my sister her life.

APRIL 3 1912

It was our last time we'd be docked together and I savored every moment. Titanic seemed extremely calm for someone who was about to embark on a voyage to her death. "Remember the first day at the building yard?" She asked. I groaned. "How could I forget? I thought you'd get dumped into the sea, Tom was so angry."

Titanic laughed. "Well I wouldn't blame him. I did cause plenty of confusion that day." She said. I laughed. "No kidding! Talking to the workmen when they're a hundred feet in the air is bound to get you in serious trouble." I said. Suddenly I was serious.

"It's not too late you know. You still can change your mind. We can still be switched." Titanic shook her head. "No," She said. "No, I must do this, it has to be me." I bowed my head. "I just can't believe this. You have your whole life ahead of you, a chance to see the world and you're just going to throw it away?" Titanic nudged me gently. "There are some things you just can't change sis." She said sadly.

"Are you afraid?" I asked. She scoffed. "I'd be crazy if I wasn't." She replied. "It was my job to protect you. I failed, I'm a terrible sister. I'm so sorry." I bowed my head in shame.

"Olympic," She said slowly. "You are the best sister a ship could ever have. You taught me everything I know. And for that, I am grateful. You did everything you were meant to and more. Your job isn't just to protect me and Gigantic but to prevent injustice. By allowing me to do this, you are doing your job."

"You just be careful, Titanic." I warned. "The North Atlantic is a treacherous place, especially at this time of year." She nodded. Pressing herself against me, she whispered "I will, I promise."

"Olympic." My new captain, Herbert 'Codfish' Haddock, said. "It's time to go."

I nodded. He looked back and forth between us. "Say your goodbyes, Olympic. We cast off in 10 minutes." With a nod of farewell to Titanic, he climbed aboard me. I looked at my sister. "Old Codfish is a good man. White Star made a good choice in pairing you with him." She said. I looked away, unable to meet her gentle eyes.

"There is no such thing as good men, Titanic. There are just bad and better." I said bitterly. "You cannot blame yourself, Olympic." Titanic snapped.

Her tone was uncharacteristically sharp and harsh. "And don't mistake White Star for the whole world. They are just a small part of a much larger picture. Although we know them, they do not know us. They cannot hear our voices like we hear theirs. They do not know our language like we know theirs. How can they do differently if they do not understand it all like we do? We see, know and understand the whole picture, we were meant to.

But they look at the small part of the picture that they inhabit and believe they are looking at the whole picture because they believe in their minds that they are the whole picture and the answer to everything."

"Arrogance," I sniffed. "I warned EJ that it would come back and bite them one day. Turns out it's biting us." Titanic suddenly looked older and wiser than she really was as she said "That day is coming sooner than you think, sis. When the world is at war. What was once considered the pride of the fleet will soon be seen as useless. Old codes will be broken and the world as we know it will die in a ball of fire." She prophesized.

"Olympic," Codfish called. "It's time." Sighing I turned to Titanic. "You sure you'll be alright." My sister grinned. "Hey this is me we're talking about here. I've been in worse predicaments. I'm just glad JP Morgan cancelled at the last minute, he and Ismay together would've been impossible. I just hope that EJ can keep that grease ball in check."

I nuzzled her bow with mine. "May Neptune grant you are right." I whispered. Titanic nodded. "Godspeed, Olympic. Have a wonderful voyage." She said, nuzzling me back. "And you." I whispered. "My sweet sister, Ship of Dreams."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 NORTH ATLANTIC APRIL 10 1912 "BRITANNIC"

Olympic was an hour out of New York when she first heard of Titanic's less than easy departure from the docks. She had only heard the bare bits of it and even then it was troubling. Each time the helmsmen took the wheel she asked him "Is Titanic alright?" The helmsmen always answered the same "I don't know, Olympic."

Finally, the crew became tired of her worrying and called the captain. He was enjoying lunch with some guests when he got the summons. "Sir," The chief steward said. "Sir, you're needed on the bridge."

Codfish excused himself from the table and went to the bridge. "Now what seems to be the problem?" He asked the helmsmen. The helmsmen gestured to the wheel. "She's been wining about her sister all morning. It's starting to give me a headache."

"Olympic does that to people." Sighing he took the helm. "Now what seems to be the problem?" He asked. "Is Titanic ok?" It was the first question Olympic asked immediately after he finished his question. "She nearly collided with the liner New York." Her captain said. "But is she ok?" She asked.

"I don't know." Her captain replied. "I also don't know why you didn't find that out yourself Olympic. You can contact your sister you know." Olympic smacked her bow on the water. "I am so dumb." She groaned.

Of course, the telepathic connection she had with EJ could work for any distance. EJ could then relay her message to Titanic, working as their medium.

"EJ." Olympic called hesitantly. "You there?" She heard a soft, gentle chuckle. "But of course, Olympic. Couldn't wait to try the connection could you." She sighed. "You know why I'm calling. Is Titanic okay?"

EJ laughed. "She's fine." He said. "She has to be if she's managed to piss off Bruce by putting him in his place in 5 minutes." He laughed again. "She's done what I've failed to do in 30 years." Another voice entered in. "Hello, Olympic." Titanic said. "Titanic!" Olympic exclaimed happily. "How are things over there?"

"Not too bad. But you were quite right sis. 1st class passengers are a pain." She said.

"No kidding!" Olympic laughed. "I heard about the incident in Southampton." That's when she broke into her sisterly scolding that all younger sister ships fear from their elders. "RMS TITANIC WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, NEARLY COLLIDING WITH ANOTHER LINER! YOU COULD'VE BEEN BADLY HURT, YOUR MAIDEN VOYAGE COULD'VE ENDED BEFORE IT COULD BEGIN AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME THIS. ALL I GOT WERE BARE BITS OF IT FROM THE WIRELESS TOWER IN BELFAST. YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH, SIS!"

Titanic, looking quite sheepish, laughed nervously. "Yea, sorry sis. I was kind of busy putting Ismay in his place after the near collision. And dealing with the many 1st class passengers on board." She said. "Tell me what happened." Olympic demanded. "Well, I was just getting underway. The tugs were still pushing when I was drawing abreast of Oceanic and New York. New York's mooring lines were pulled taught then snapped and she was dragged towards me like Hawke was towards you." She said. I shuddered at the memory of the cruiser. "Go on." I said.

"Oceanic was tied to the dock so she was ok, even so, her mooring lines stretched out pretty far. It's only because she's so good at control that she wasn't dragged in like New York was. It was very close, maybe 3 feet maximum to swapping paint. But quick action on Vulcan's part and a sudden wash by my port propeller pushed New York away."

"Bruce was annoyed, naturally so I took care of him." She said. "And how did you do that?" Olympic asked. "Got EJ to call him up to the bridge and discuss recent issues. Ismay then played right into my propellers, he kept glancing at the wheel and at my word, EJ offered for him to steer it. He was off the bridge a few minutes later looking quite shaken." She finished.

"It was hilarious!" EJ laughed. "What did you do?" Olympic asked. "I scolded him just as you just scolded me, though not quite as bad." She answered. "Not quite as bad!" EJ interjected. "Oh Olympic she was worse, much worse."

"How so?" Olympic asked curiously. "Well, as soon as his hands took the wheel, I spoke to him. 'I'm going to yell at you so don't be frightened little man.' Then I yelled straight into his brain 'YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS ON THIS VOYAGE. YOU MAY BE CHAIRMAN OF THE WHITE STAR LINE BUT, OUT AT SEA, YOU CAN BE A 3RD CLASS PEASENT FOR ALL I CARE. THE CAPTAIN AND THE CREW RUN THIS SHIP AND YOU CAN KEEP YOU'RE BIG, UGLY, SMOOTH WAXY NOSE OUT OF THEIR BUISNESS. YOU EVER MEDDLE IN CREW AFFAIRS OUT AT SEA AGAIN, I SHALL KNOW AND I'LL DO MORE THAN YELL AT YOU. I'LL GIVE YOUR STERN A GOOD WHOOPING FROM HERE TO AUSTRALIA. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR LISTENING. GOOD DAY, GOOD BYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE!'" Titanic finished.

"She scared poor Bruce half to death!" EJ laughed. "I could hear her and I'll say I'm glad she's not angry with me."

"For the moment I'm not!" Titanic growled. "But I will be if you don't indulge some of those 1st class passengers who are waiting for you to escort them to dinner like you promised." She said the last part in a whisper but EJ had already gone off the bridge.

"You better finish up Olympic, it's nearly impossible for me to concentrate with you two chattering about in my head." EJ warned. Olympic grunted her agreement.

"You be careful, sis." She told Titanic. "You worry too much Olympic. It'll be quick." She said. "I should be arguing against this, but I know there's no point once you've got your mind made up. I love you." Olympic said. "I love you too, sis." Titanic smiled. "Bye." She said. "Bye." Olympic said.

The connection broke, leaving Olympic to cross the North Atlantic yet again. There were many ships out there, she could hear them. But for the first time since her own maiden voyage, she'd never felt so alone.

MID-NORTH ATLANTIC APRIL 15 1912 00:20

Olympic was less than a day out of New York. It was almost midnight. She gazed at the stars. There were no clouds out it was crystal clear and the sea was as flat as a mill pond. If it wasn't for the white wake that her forward motion made, she would not be able to distinguish between sea and sky.

Haddock had the helm at 11:40 that night. He was off duty and could've been resting in his cabin right now but he chose to remain on the bridge. "To keep an eye for bergs." He had said when questioned by a motherly stewardess.

But Olympic knew the real reason why. He was on station to receive distress calls from Titanic when Ismay's scam was put in motion. Olympic hoped it would be in vain and that all he would have to show for it would be a sleepless night.

Mean to think that, I know. But if you ask my eldest sister, it would be no less than he deserved for taking part in the scandal that was designed to cost our sister her life.

As for Ismay, he should be glad that he was on Titanic, for he'd get an extra week and a half of life before Olympic saw him again. At about 12:30 her wireless received a faint but definite transmission from another ship. It had to be around 500 miles away because the signal wasn't very strong, at the very edge of her transmission range.

As Olympic listened, she heard the bleeps and ditts and dots of hurried Morse code and although her Morse was poor, even she recognized the pattern. "CQD, SOS, STRUCK A BERG, SINKING BY THE HEAD. POSITION: 49.41'N LATITUDE, 50.14'W LONGITUDE. CQD, SOS… MGY.

Those last three letters made Olympic's boilers run cold. Another ship had struck an iceberg and was sinking less than 500 miles away and that ship was our sister, Titanic.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 MID-NORTH ATLANTIC APRIL 15 1912 02:00 "TITANIC"

As soon as I hit the iceberg, I knew I was done for. There was no way I could survive a hit that opened 300 feet, 1/3 of my starboard side, to the 28 degree waters of the North Atlantic. What's worse is that there were not enough lifeboats for every person onboard and not a ship close enough for my crew to use them as ferries.

"Tom, go. You have a wife and child at home. Get out of here while you still can." I ordered. Smiling grimly, Andrews shook his head. "No. If I'm the worker bee, then you're the hive and there's no place else for the hive to go. The workers do not abandon the hive, Titanic." I shook my head. "If you do this, you'll never see your wife and children again." I warned. He shrugged. "I knew the risks, every shipbuilder does and as a shipbuilder's wife,

Helen knew the risks and sacrifices of her position. I can only hope she and ELBA will understand."

I sighed. "EJ?" I asked. "I wouldn't bother." Andrews muttered as EJ gave me his answer. I won't deny I wasn't expecting it. "A captain goes down with his ship, always." EJ replied. I groaned. "Think EJ, think of your family back at home." I cried. His stab of pain slashed right through me. "I'm glad they are not here tonight. They are safe back in Southampton." He whispered.

"But surely, you want to see them again." I asked. "Yes." EJ sighed. "But I will not abandon my duty for my own ends." He said. "I did this to prevent a worse disaster before it began, to prevent further loss of life, but I've created some nonetheless." I murmured. "You didn't try to change anything.

More importantly, you didn't want to. You have proven yourself worthy of your gift, Titanic." EJ said.

My bow dropped some more and I felt a blur in our connection as EJ was washed overboard. Live EJ. I thought. Survive the night and return to your family. Live your life through.

The pain I felt in my dreams at Belfast was beginning to take place. Raising my eyes to the stars overhead I began to speak, hoping that my words would be carried across the skies to my sister's ears.

 _"Ancients, I pray to you know in my death throws. May these words reach my sisters' ears. I will make man see that we can sink. I am sorry that I will not see you again, but the world must know the error of their ways before it's too late. 1500 souls will die this night but it is a small price to pay for the number that would perish if nothing was done. At least their end will be swift. I will lie on the ocean floor for centuries until I turn into the ores from which I came. That is my punishment for being called the 'Unsinkable Titanic!' Goodbye my twin, Olympic. Goodbye my little Gigantic. We will meet again one day, sailing on the starlit waters of the Ancients. I love you, always."_

With a shrieking crack, I broke in two. I didn't try and fight the darkness engulfing me and I fell into its everlasting pit that ended only in the world of the Ancients.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 GRAND BANKS NEWFOUNDLAND APRIL 15 1912 12:40 AM "OLYMPIC"

I was growing increasingly frustrated that nobody would listen to my pleas to steam full ahead to Titanic.

I tried to reasoning with the helmsmen but he wouldn't listen. "You worry too much Olympic. Titanic's fine, she's steaming towards us as we speak.

We'll cross wakes in the morning." How could he know? No one had emerged from the Marconi room yet.

At last, the helmsmen grew tired of my wining and talked to the captain. "What is it now, Olympic." He sighed. I allowed him to hear what I'd been hearing all night. He paled visibly. "How long has this been going on?" He asked. "For an hour or more." I answered. "The collision happened at 11:40."

"Turn this ship around, East Southeast." Captain Haddock called to the Quartermaster.

In a few minutes we were steaming at 25 knots to Titanic's last known position. "Hold on little sister." I thought frantically.

This time, my sister contacted me. "Olympic!" She called. "I'm here." I replied. It took all my willpower to keep my voice calm. "The engineers managed to put the fire out so Ismay had EJ steer me into some ice instead."

"I thought you had that pompous brat put in his place." I said surprised.

"I thought so too. But apparently he ignored Tom's advice to leave well enough alone and marched right up onto the bridge to see EJ himself." She snapped.

"And you didn't do anything?" I asked surprised. "I tried to shut him up." She groaned. "I tried using EJ as a medium to yell at Bruce and when he tried to call me on my 'bluffs' I rocked and rolled him off the bridge but the damage was done. Ismay gave EJ a direct order under the condition that he was his unquestioned superior, his boss, his employer. Captain of a liner or not, EJ had no choice, not with all the other officers standing there and reluctantly gave in to steer me towards the ice fields. Ismay wanted full speed, about 26 knots, but EJ settled for 21 knots. This was fast enough to satisfy the creep. I think EJ was planning to resume course later tonight when Ismay had gone to bed." She groaned.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it now. I'm sinking by the head, Olympic and there are 1500 souls on board that don't have lifeboats to get into." She wailed.

"What about that rescue ship?" I asked. "Californian has her wireless shut down. She's close enough to see us but we're firing white rockets, not red rockets like we were supposed to. She has no idea it's us. She disappeared over the horizon a few minutes ago. She's not coming, Olympic."

I closed my eyes for a second or two, trying to figure things out. "Are there any other ships nearby?" I asked hopefully. "Carpathia's the closest." Titanic replied. "She turned around 5 minutes after hearing our 1st distress call but she's still over 50 miles away and won't arrive for another 2 hours. I don't have that long. Tom says I have 30 minutes at most." It was now 1:50 am.

"Olympic, there are 2230 people aboard. Only 706 got off in lifeboats. Over 1500 are going to die tonight." My sister's tone was resigned. Through the connection I could feel her guilt. It was so strong it swept through me like a tidal wave.

"It wasn't your fault." I said a little too quickly.

My sister scoffed. "1500 innocent people are going down with me because I struck an iceberg because I couldn't turn in time."

I sighed. There was no reasoning with Titanic. "Tell me about New York." Titanic asked eagerly, changing the subject.

"Well." I began. "There's a large channel that shimmers the stars on a clear night. It's like floating on the sky itself. Then you round a corner and the city comes into view…" I broke off.

"Go on." Titanic prompted me. "Oh, Titanic!" I cried. "Your berth is part of the Chelsea Piers. During the day it's bustling with people and at night, the city turns into a glowing golden island. Beautiful colors of red and gold line the streets and the glowing building tips look like floating fireworks that never fall."

Titanic sighed wistfully. "I'd like to see that." She murmured. "Maybe someday you will." I said.

"Don't try and play games with me, sis. I'm much too smart for that." My sister whispered.

"Don't you dare give up, Titanic." I growled.

To try and ease her pain and comfort her I sang an ancient folk song that every ship knew by memory. There was always a new verse added to it. With each new era of ships, new words were added to the Song of the Sea.

 _"On an ocean untamed and new,_  
 _Sailed a wooden craft so bold and true_  
 _The first of man's greatest gifts,_  
 _The valiant she's the boldest ships."_

Titanic joined in, her voice a perfect harmony to mine.

 _"Across the rivers, man shall sail,_  
 _Through the driving rain and unceasing gale,_  
 _The crossing of an ocean was their reward,_  
 _And their new position as Planet Earth's steward."_

Titanic rose higher out of the water but she did not falter.

 _"Their ships grew in power and in strength,_  
 _Known for their size in width and in length,_  
 _6 lands, man now inhabits_  
 _And it's thanks to the ships that this has happened."_

Titanic's and mine's voices rang out clear and loud across the North Atlantic.

 _"On an ocean untamed and new,_  
 _Sailed a wooden craft so bold and true."_

I finished my song, tears rolling down my cheeks. Then I heard the shrieking crack and Titanic's fearful, pain-filled cry that was cut off as she split in two and sank below the surface. Never to be seen or heard from again. I tried in vain to reach her; my wailing voice could be heard for miles in every direction.

I couldn't except that Titanic was gone. But it was simple, pure fact, there was no denying it. My beloved, brave little sister was gone!

10 minutes later, I was still desperately trying to call out to my younger sister, even though I knew she was gone.

I switched tactics, calling to EJ, our medium instead. "EJ, EJ!" I cried. For a few seconds there was silence and I was afraid I had lost him as well. Then I heard a weak reply. "Even 500 miles away, you're louder than ever, Olympic." He laughed.

"Where are you?" I asked. "I'm in the water among others." He replied. "And my sister?" I begged. "She sank 20 minutes ago Olympic. I'm sorry." He replied.

I bowed my head. "Goodbye my twin, Olympic and Goodbye my little Gigantic' were her last words." I sighed, resting low in the water.

"How did you get off?" I asked. "I didn't." EJ replied. "I was washed overboard when water broke into the wheelhouse." I nodded.

I could sense our connection weakening. "EJ," I called. "Are you in the water or on the water?"

"I'm in the water." He murmured. His words were becoming slurry. I realized he was becoming hypothermic if he wasn't already.

"Don't you dare give up!" I snarled with more force behind my words than I used at Titanic. I had already lost my sister tonight and probably Tom too;

I wasn't going to lose my best friend as well.

"What's the point, all those around me are either dead or dying. This was my fault, if only I had said no to Ismay…" He groaned. I cut him off. "Titanic would've sunk by fire." I growled.

I could sense his surprise. "You, you knew?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes I knew about the scam from the beginning." My tone was extremely bitter and harsh. EJ bowed his head. "But," I added. "I also know how you sought my sister out and did everything you could to keep her safe and foil Ismay's plan. And you did! The fire was put out earlier and Ismay knew it. Which is why he argued that you steer southward away from the 'ice pack'. Putting you on a collision course with the iceberg and something he knew but you didn't know. It was not your fault EJ and I forbid you to think that." I snapped. "What about Tom?" I added.

EJ sighed. "He- He went down with your sister. He said he couldn't leave her alone. He told me to tell you he was sorry, so sorry he'd never see you or Gigantic again."

He groaned and our connection grew fuzzy. "Don't you die on me EJ. Don't you even think about it for a second. DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP!" My rising voice caught the attention of Baltic, Adriatic, Majestic, and Oceanic. All the ships that Captain EJ Smith had captained for White Star joined in the call.

They formed a chorus of voices all shouting, "Don't give up EJ. Don't give up!" Olympic heard other voices as well. Ships that had had the same captains as the other ships' current ones also joined in. Carpathia used Lusitania's captain to talk to Baltic and Baltic in turn acted as a medium for Lusitania's captain and Lusitania and Carpathia themselves.

"You hold on, Captain Smith!" Olympic heard Captain Rostron say through Carpathia and Lusitania. "We're nearly there. Say about… 30 minutes."

The sun was coming up by now. "I see you Rostron!" EJ gasped. "Can you see us?" Rostron was silent for a moment then replied. "Yes, I can see lifeboats."

"Thank God!" EJ whispered. Then he focused on me alone. "Olympic?" He called. "I'm here." I replied, my voice shaking a little. I knew what was coming and I could not stop it.

"Tell Ellie, my last thoughts were of her and Helen." At once a flood of images flowed into my mind, memories of family. I could see Helen as a baby, sitting on EJ's lap. Then as a toddler, running around the beach a mile ahead of her parents, I could see his and Ellie's joyful reunions at dockside when he came home safe every time, until now.

"I will tell her, EJ." I whispered. "I promise." EJ sighed and slipped beneath the waves as he succumbed to the freezing water. The connection went fuzzy for a few seconds then broke off for good as EJ died.

In one night I had lost my sister, Tom and my dearest friend, EJ. But that was only part of it. Haddock had told me that although White Star had considered scuttling me, they never actually went through with it.

To me, that meant only one thing, Titanic had struck the iceberg and died for nothing.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 SOUTHAMPTON ENGLAND APRIL 1912 "LUSITANIA"

In the aftermath of Titanic's death, I tried everything I could to comfort Olympic.

When she arrived back in Southampton on the 18th with her head down and her frothy small wake spreading out behind her in a miserable fashion I could barely contain my sympathy.

I wanted to rush over to her, hold her close and tell her how sorry I was for her. But I didn't, Campania held me back.

"Leave her be Lucy, Olympic needs some time to herself." She ordered. I nodded. Campania was a wise old ship like Oceanic, I'd do well to listen to her.

She was watching Olympic with a mixture of sorrow and pity in her eyes but I could see something else too, another emotion just barely visible beside the other two. Was that regret I was seeing in Campania's eyes?

It was gone so quickly though that I was almost certain I had imagined it, almost. "Come Lucy, I wish to talk to you alone." She ordered. She turned away from Olympic who was now being tended to by Oceanic. The White Star leader was trying to console her distressed deputy but Olympic made no response to her leader's efforts.

Reluctantly, I left them and followed Campania to a secluded section of the Cunard docks. Most of our ships were out so there was no one around to hear us talk.

Campania settled into the berth closest to the shore. She nodded to the spot next to her. "Come, sit with me." She said. Curious, I did.  
Docked beside her I turned my head to look into her eyes. "The recent death of Titanic was a tragic thing for both lines." She began.

"We must work hard to ensure our alliance with White Star doesn't waver. The contract is good for only four years and it expired a month ago. I was going to renew it last week but unfortunately, Titanic hit her iceberg. To make matters worse, emotions are no doubt running high with White Star at the moment and if we're not careful, we could antagonize them." She said. I nodded.

"I'm relying on you to prevent that." She ordered. I looked at her, surprised. "Me, but I'm just a crosser?" I exclaimed.

"Hardly, you were a Blue Riband holder and thanks to your sister, the award is not likely to leave the Cunard ranks anytime soon." She said.

"Mauretania won the Blue Riband not me." I said. "You are a better diplomat than Mauretania is, you have more patience for one thing and you know the White Star ships well." She said.

I bowed my head in shame as I realized what she was saying. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "Don't be, it's good to have friends in other lines. It makes your job easier and those friendships will come in handy when you begin negotiations with Oceanic and Olympic." She said.

"Oceanic shouldn't be a problem, it was she who suggested the alliance in the first place. But Olympic, she doesn't care one way or another. I don't know if she'd realize what she'd be agreeing to." I said.

"Well make sure she does. I can't have a false agreement between our lines." Campania ordered. I dipped my head. "Understood." I said. Then a thought struck me.

"Campania, this is beyond my station. I'm just a crosser, a deputy is supposed to do this." I said. Campania smiled. "I know, and I think now is the time to have one." She said.

My eyes widened. "You're not serious." I whispered. "You bet I am." She replied. "It's far from the ideal time but I'm getting old. I need a successor."

She pressed against me. "I wouldn't choose you if I thought you couldn't handle it." She assured me.

"You really want me to be your deputy?" I asked. "Yes, I do." She replied. I sighed. I was not ambitious. I had no desire to hold such a rank in the Cunard fleet. Honestly, I was just happy to be a crosser and nothing more. But to be deputy, that was an honor that I didn't think myself equal to.

Reluctantly, I agreed to Campania's request and set off on my diplomatic mission to White Star.

I found the White Star leader resting comfortably in her berth. "Oceanic?" I asked, approaching her. She opened one eye sleepily. "Hmm?" She asked. I sighed.

"Can I talk to you?" I said. Yawning hugely, she opened both eyes, blinking at the harsh sunlight and turned to me.

"Sure, I'm listening." She said, fixing me with an attentive look. "I know this is a bad time but I have to ask this. The peace contract between Cunard and White Star expired almost two weeks ago. Campania was going to try and renew it with you but then, well Titanic happened." I said.

Oceanic nodded. "And so you want me to accept your offer of renewing our peace agreement?" She asked, tipping her head to one side.

"Yes." I replied, certain that she'd refuse. Oceanic surprised me by laughing. "Lucy, Lucy, honestly for all your bright characteristics you can be really thick. You think I'd refuse because of Titanic. It was I who first suggested the treaty in the first place remember?" She asked.

"Yes, I remember." I replied, finding my hopes rising. "Good, then go and tell Campania that I accept her offer." She said, giving me a nudge in that direction. "Oceanic?" I asked. "Yes Lucy?" She replied.

"I can't go until I get Olympic's approval too." I said. "Campania made you deputy?" She asked. I nodded. "I can't decide if that's brilliance or foolishness. You're an excellent diplomat Lucy. Much better than Campania is but don't ever tell her I said that. On the other prop however, this means that you need your equal's approval and I doubt that Olympic is in the mood to discuss politics right now." She said, nodding to the large liner that was docked just a few berths away.

I stared at Olympic. Titanic's twin was awake but her amber eyes were fixed on something I couldn't see, they were dull and lifeless.

Several ships passed close by, sounding their whistles as they went and most of the ships in the harbor responded but Olympic stayed silent. She gave no sign other than a blink that she'd heard them pass.

I sighed. "You have a point." I said. "Go on, it's worth a try and if you don't succeed, I'll talk to her. See if I can get some sense into that girl." Oceanic said. I dipped my head to her and cautiously approached Olympic.

"Olympic?" I asked. At first, she gave no sign that she heard me. I came closer. "Olympic?" I asked again, this time a little softer as I was nearly right beside her.

She blinked her acknowledgment. I docked at the empty berth beside her. "Olympic, I know this is a bad time but I have to ask this." I began.

She sighed, not taking her eyes off the distant place in the city. "What do you want Lucy?" She asked. I winced. Even her voice sounded lifeless and hollow. The cheer had gone completely from her. In her place was this young, but old, bitter ship who could care less if she lived or died.

"The peace agreement between White Star and Cunard expired about a month ago. Campania was going to renew it but, well you know." I could see a dark shade pass over Olympic's eyes when I mentioned her sister.

"Go on." She ordered quietly. "Oceanic has already given her approval but for it to be official I need my equals' as well." I said.

For the first time, she took her eyes off the city of Southampton and turned to face me. "Campania made you deputy eh?" She asked. "Yes." I replied, unsure where this was going.

"Tell her from me that I want no part in this." She ordered. I stiffened. "Olympic, without your approval the peace agreement cannot continue. You could start a war between our lines." I argued.

"Good, then I'll have my chance join my sister." She retorted. "But Olympic…." I protested. "But nothing, I've made my decision and it is final, now get out of my sight Lusitania." She snapped, her amber eyes flaring.

I saw no point in pressing the issue any further with her and took my leave. Returning beside Oceanic, the old White Star leader raised her head to look at me when she heard me approach. "Well?" She asked.

"She wants nothing to do with it. She's convinced herself that war between our lines is her way out." I said. "It could be, but that's exactly the sort of attitude I did not want to see." Oceanic replied.

"Go on, I'll handle her. Tell Campania that it'll take a while to get this thing passed." She ordered. I nodded and turned back for home.

Campania was waiting for me when I arrived. "It's just as I suspected. Oceanic was not a problem but Olympic gave me a flat out no. She wants a war so she can be killed in it." I said.

Campania's eyes flashed with sorrow and regret. "I figured as much, she lost her sister." She murmured. She sighed. "Keep working on her, she'll come around. She has to eventually." But to me it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"I have to go on another crossing. I trust you can handle it here." She said. I nodded. "You can count on me Campania." I said. "Good, 'cause it looks like I'll have to do just that for quite a while." She sighed and dipping her head, she left.

I traveled across the harbor to one of the docks and berthed there. The sun was beginning to set and I was exhausted. Believe it or not, diplomacy was hard work.

"I can't believe you did this." A voice said. I opened my eyes, curiosity getting the better of me. Two workmen were sitting on the dock. "Well I was just doing what I was told Miller, I had no idea what I was saying would kill her." The workman replied.

"You know Titanic had a sacrificing nature. Did you ever think about how this Switch Plan rumor would affect her?" Miller asked. "No, I didn't know it was meant for her." The workman replied.

"This Switch Plan called for a switch between Olympic and Titanic as part of an insurance scam. One ship was going to be sunk. Of course Titanic would respond the way she did." Miller snapped.

"I had no idea. All I knew was that I was doing something good for Cunard. I didn't realize that meant killing the poor girl." The workman replied. Miller sighed.

The two men left a few minutes later but now I couldn't sleep. I was no longer tired, I was furious.

Someone had devised a devious plot to cost Titanic her life and I intended to bring justice to the surface.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 SOUTHAMPTON APRIL 20 1912 "OLYMPIC"

It was with heavy boilers that I entered into Southampton 5 days later. My head bowed low in grief and my normally broad white frothy wake a weak mixture of white water and frothy bubbles.

Ismay had survived the disaster. That was the only thing I was happy about. Now I could kill him myself. I'll admit that revenge by death did cross my mind more than once in those gloomy first days. And although I eventually dropped the idea, opting instead for a living brokenness instead of a merciful death, I never stopped hating the man. It wasn't his fault, I knew that somewhere, but that didn't mean I didn't blame him to some degree.

He had ordered the speed, he knew ice lay ahead. He would never admit it at the trials but it was because he had ordered a sustained speed of 22 knots that left my sister with too little time to react to the iceberg sighting.

Nor did I view men the same way again. They had betrayed me, betrayed all of us. Although I got along fine with most of them, I never trusted them the same way again.

Approaching the dock I saw Ellie Smith standing there dressed in black. Remembering my promise to EJ, I approached her. "Mrs. Smith?" I called, since I had the Gift of Minds, I could contact her directly. Sure enough, she looked up and she had the good sense to pretend it was Haddock who was calling her and not me. "Oh, it's you Haddock. Don't know why I'm standing here, old habits I suppose."

"Would you like to come on board?" He asked, catching on quickly. She nodded and Codfish led the way to the bridge. Gesturing to the wheel, Codfish said "Someone wants to tell you something." Like her late husband, Eleanor Smith knew all about the telepathic relation between a captain and his ship.

"It's alright." Codfish assured her when she hesitated. At last she placed her hands on the wheel. I didn't wait for introductions. "Your husband told me to tell you that his last thoughts were of you and little Mel." I said and not waiting for her to begin crying, I showed her the memories that EJ had shown me.

When I was done, she was crying softly anyway. "Oh," She whispered. "It's beautiful, Thank you Olympic. Thank you so much."

"Anytime Ellie, anytime." I whispered back. "I am so sorry for your loss." Ellie whispered. "And I for yours." I replied.

Ellie removed her hands from the wheel and Codfish made a point of escorting her off the ship. There was one more very painful duty for me to preform before I could dock at Southampton. Sighing, I turned towards Belfast Ireland and Gigantic, my only remaining sister.

Gigantic was still sleeping as I entered Belfast. She was growing nicely but the workmen had told me that they would have to start over. "We'll have to reduce her to a keel again." They said. "To add and raise her bulkheads and give her a double bottom above the waterline.

Fortunately, she was still asleep but occasionally she would twitch and cry out as the workmen removed her plates. It was a lot like scrapping, slow and painful. Whenever she would shriek, I leaned in and whispered in her ears "It's okay, little sister." She seemed to know I was there, and would often respond to me with a grunt or once a nod.

I would often talk to her, distract her from the painful job the workmen were doing. At last, they finished their remodel and Gigantic was sleeping softly. "If only you could've met Titanic." I said. "She was a beautiful, graceful ship. A Ship of Dreams, and in the end, she made a brave and noble decision. You should be very proud of her." As I leaned over to nuzzle her, she stirred.

"I am proud of her, and of you." She said and opened her eyes. I pulled back to look at my newborn sister. She had a steep, graceful prow and eyes greener than Carpathia's.

"You heard me?" I asked. She nodded. "I've been hearing much for the past couple of days. I've heard of Titanic's choice and it was a noble thing to do."

"Gigantic," I said. "Britannic." One of the workmen corrected me. "Sorry?" I asked. "White Star's dropped the mythological names, she's Britannic now." He replied. "Britannic then." I whispered, nuzzling her. "It suits you sis. I don't think Gigantic was a very good name anyway but Britannic, now that's a patriotic name." Britannic nudged my side with her bow, nuzzling into my lee. I lifted my bow up to nuzzle her side as we shared a warm embrace of love and grief.

After I let go and settled back into the water Californian steamed in. "Olympic!" She called. "Can I- Can I talk to you for a miniknot?" She asked.  
I promised to see Britannic later and followed Californian out of Belfast.

"What is it Californian?" I snapped. "If you're here to make up excuses for what you didn't do, then forget it."

Californian just gazed at me. "No, I haven't come to make excuses, Olympic. You should know me better than that."

"Should I?" I wondered. "I thought I knew Ismay and Morgan before they went around to stabbing me in the stern. Why should you be any different?"

"Because I came here to apologize for what I did and didn't do that night. I know it isn't much but it's all I've got. Leyland Line itself is giving E$100,000 to the families of the tragedy, most of it from Lord's funds. We all feel for you Olympic." Californian's voice became thick with emotion.

"If you have something to say Californian, then you may as well come out and say it." Californian looked at me sadly. "I am sorry Olympic. I really am."

That was the last wave, I lost control. "Oh you're sorry? SORRY! Like that's gonna help anyone. And you shouldn't be apologizing to me, you should be apologizing to Titanic but you can't. Why? Because she's at the bottom of the North Atlantic with 1500 innocent people. And that's all because of Ismay, Lord and You!"

Without waiting for a reply, I whirled around and raced off, Ignoring Californian's cry of "Olympic, if I could change what happened I would. It was a terrible tragedy that never should've happened!"

Let her suffer, she deserves it. I thought savagely as I dared a look back to see Californian docked at the wharf, her head down and eyes closed as great sobs racked her body.

MAY…

JUNE…

JULY…

AUGUST…

SEPTEMBER…

OCTOBER…

"THAT'S IT, OLYMPIC!" Oceanic yowled at me one morning. I looked at her, confused. "What's it?" I asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" She snapped. Across the harbor, Campania raised her head at the noise, giving her a questioning look. Lowering her voice Oceanic added "You do your job fine as you've always done but even your passengers have noticed your gloominess. There's no joy in what you do anymore."

I glared at her. "And why should there be! You tell me, Oceanic. Give me one good reason why I should be happy when those I thought I knew betrayed me and took my sister." I didn't expect Oceanic to answer. But she was ready for it.

"I don't suggest you be happy because your sister died. I suggest you be happy for your sister. Titanic didn't act as a stand-in sacrifice for man, again and nor did she undue the switch and nearly succeed in its failure, sinking herself in the process, for you to be all mopey." Oceanic snapped, her tone sharply scolding. I wanted to tell her that the switch was a hoax. That it never happened, but I couldn't, it was just too painful.

Then a thought came to me. I looked at her, surprised. "You knew about the switch?" I asked. Oceanic sniffed. "Of course I did." She replied. "But it wasn't I who figured it out." She added.

"Then who told you?" I asked. "Carpathia did." Oceanic replied. "You owe the girl a lot Olympic and Titanic owes her the lives of 700 people. Lives that would've been lost had she not come to the rescue."

I looked away. "Yeah, if she had not come to the rescue." I said bitterly. "Do not blame Californian." Oceanic snapped. "Leyland ships aren't known for their controlling ability. Very few have that and Californian isn't one of them, she couldn't have done anything even if she knew what was happening. And she obviously didn't. I met her on my way out of Southampton not long after you arrived back here. She's heartbroken, Olympic. She said she saw you in Belfast. And she forgives you for the tongue-lashing you gave her. I think she expected worse."

"I intended worse." I muttered.

Oceanic had finished her lecture but now I was curious, and a little regretful. "And where is she now?" I asked.

Oceanic glared at me. I stiffened in surprise. The old ship was usually well known at controlling her temper, if she let her anger show, it must be serious.

"Taking your advice, Olympic. She's steaming eastbound across the North Atlantic right now. And she might be an hour or two late getting back into Southampton because she's making a little detour off her course." Oceanic answered.

"Where to?" I asked, but as I said it, I already knew. "49.41N, 50.14W." Oceanic replied. "Titanic's last known position." I whispered.  
Oceanic nodded. "She's been doing that every time she has a chance while she's out there. Go after her." She ordered. "Go find her and tell her you're sorry."

I dipped my head. "Yes Oceanic." I nuzzled her gently with my bow. Oceanic laughed. "Alright, alright, enough, you'll end up squashing me one of these days. Now get going, Olympic." She said the last part in an order.

"Yes mam." I said and raced off. Before I could find Californian, I had something I needed to take care of first and I found her in her berth at the Cunard docks.

"Lucy?" I asked. Lusitania had her back turned to me and her eyes were fixed on the bustling city but she acknowledged my words with a blink.

"Lucy, I was wrong. I know Oceanic already gave her acceptance on the peace accord and mine is needed for it to continue." I paused to take a breath.

"Tell Campania that I accept her offer of peace. The lines have enough troubles without a war breaking out between us." I said. Lusitania turned to me, her gold eyes bright.

"Thank you Olympic." She whispered as she nuzzled me. I returned the gesture. "I'll let Mauretania know you accept." She said.

"I thought your sister was a crosser." I said, confused. "She was but now she's my deputy." Lusitania replied.

"You're leader of Cunard?" I asked, surprised. "Yes that I am." She replied. "That must mean that Campania…" I realized.

Lusitania's gold eyes darkened with what appeared to be sorrow and regret. "Campania was ambushed yesterday evening by a German liner, she died from her wounds this morning." She replied.

She sighed. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "Thank you." She replied. She shifted her weight and for the first time I noticed recently dried blood on her hull.

"Lucy what's that?" I asked. "Ah, I knew where that German liner had gone and I killed it in revenge. The thing put up quite a fight." She replied.

"God Lucy you should have that looked at." I ordered. She shrugged. "I'm alright." She assured me. She started to move out of her berth but halfway out she paused, closing her eyes and taking in a sharp breath.

"You're hurt Lucy, I'll get Carpathia." I said. I raced off to find the Cunard healer, told her about Lusitania and together we raced back.

"It's not that bad." Lusitania grumbled when Carpathia and I returned. "Oh yes it is, you have at least 40 broken ribs." Carpathia replied. Lusitania had a total of 180 ribs, 90 on each side.

After cleaning the blood away and placing a brace around Lusitania's injured area, Carpathia left. "Do what she tells you." I ordered. The Cunard leader for once agreed. "Yes Olympic." She rasped.

We shared a brief embrace before I raced off to find Californian. For the first time since my sister's sinking, I could feel the warmth in my soul again.  
Californian was anchored near the spot where my sister sank. Her head was down and she seemed to be whispering something to the water beneath her.

Her captain was trying to get her to continue on to Southampton but without her consent it was impossible. She stopped muttering when she saw me though. "Olympic!" She wailed. "Oh Olympic I'm so sorry!"

"NO! I'm the one who should be sorry." I said. She looked at me in surprise. "I should've been nicer to you. You did everything you could. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

She bowed her head. "It's less than I deserved." She murmured. "I never expected you to forgive me right away but Oceanic said you'd come around eventually." She said.

"Smart old ship, that Oceanic." I said gently. Californian nodded. "I really am sorry Olympic. Sorry for what I did and didn't do that night."

I nodded solemnly. "It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. Unpredictable and unforeseen, that's why it cost so much, from all of us."

Californian approached me carefully, uncertain of how close she should get. "Oh come here you little wuss." I exclaimed and moved forward to nudge her affectionately with my bow.

Californian returned the gesture. "Does this mean you forgive me?" She asked. "There is nothing to forgive, Californian." I replied.

We broke off the embrace. Side by side we steamed towards Southampton.

"What are you going to do about Bruce?" Californian asked once we were steady on our course. I shrugged.

"I'm still debating whether or not to throw him overboard the next time he boards me and leave him for the sharks or give his stern a good whooping each time I see him." Californian laughed.

And, much to my great surprise, I found myself laughing too. The joy spread throughout my body, lighting areas that had been darkened by grief and despair.

Entering Southampton a few days later, I suddenly felt mischievous. I glanced at Californian and she caught the gleam in my eye. "Who do you want to annoy today?" She asked knowingly.

I shrugged. Looking around I spotted Oceanic docked nearby. She was looking glum. "Now there's a ship who could use a pick-me-up." I said.

Carpathia steamed over. "What are you two up to?" She asked. I saw that she was looking at Californian in particular and not me. "Carpathia!" I called. "Over here." She looked over at me.

"Well, Well. I'm not surprised. You just couldn't wait to get into more trouble again." Her tone was scolding but her eyes were alight with excitement.  
"What do you have in mind, Olympic?" She asked.

I frowned. "Oceanic doesn't suspect a thing, so here's what we're gonna do." I began.

"I want Californian to attract Oceanic's attention while Carpathia and I move into position." I told the Leylander.

"What are you two gonna do?" She asked me. I grinned. "What does Oceanic hate more than anything?" I answered.

"Chatterbows, filth, and chaos." Carpathia answered. "Precisely." I replied.

"See that rope hanging there Carpathia?" The Cunarder nodded. "I want you positioned directly underneath it and on my signal I want you to pull on it as hard as you can. I'll be holding the other end and pulling as well. If the plan works, Oceanic will have a new coat of paint."

Carpathia and Californian exchanged glances. "Won't Oceanic be mad?" They asked. I shrugged. "Probably." I admitted. "But don't worry." I added quickly. "She never stays mad for long. It just isn't her specialty."

"Let's do this!" Californian sang. "Not so fast, we need to plan this out." I scolded. I leaned forward. "Alright, here's what needs to be done and this is what we're going to do."


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 SOUTHAMPTON ENGLAND NOVEMBER 1912 "BRITANNIC"

Californian went up to Oceanic yowling over her shoulder at us as she went. "Fine! You want to be that way Big Mountain, so be it. Revenge won't bring your sister back. You should know that by now!"

Even though she was faking it, her words still hurt like they were real; it wasn't hard for Olympic to show her feelings. "Titanic wouldn't want you to do this." Californian continued

"How do you know?" She shot back. "She wasn't your sister." She snapped. "You don't know either so why don't you just ask her yourself? Oh wait," Californian added, sarcasm now entering her voice. "You can't because she's at the bottom of the North Atlantic from an accident that could've been prevented if you had refused to give her what she wanted."

Although Californian was only pretending to say these things, the mention of the switch was too much. "THAT'S IT!" Olympic yowled and made a lunge at Californian.

Her eyes widened with shock, only just now realizing that she had gone too far this time. Fortunately, Carpathia was on station and intercepted Olympic. "OLYMPIC DON'T!" She cried. "Remember, Californian doesn't mean any of this. It's to attract Oceanic's attention while we slip away, nothing more. She doesn't mean it." She said this in a whisper so none of the other ships could hear. Olympic gave Californian a long searching look.

"Ok," She said finally, and reluctantly turned about to follow Carpathia. Californian whispered behind her, "That was a close one." When Olympic dared look back, Californian was docked beside Oceanic. The older ship whispering something in the younger's ear, sending a glare in Olympic's direction. The message was clear: "You and I will talk later!"

It worked, Oceanic was distracted with Californian. Carpathia and Olympic were now in position, their ropes tied securely to their decks. Olympic blew her whistle thrice. They were the signals for Californian to move out of the paint cans way and avoid getting a new coat of paint herself.

Californian swerved towards Olympic and Carpathia as they rushed forward, their momentum enough to drive the paint cans clear off the gantry roof and flying across the harbor towards Oceanic.

A red paint can hit her forward funnel, while a green and a yellow one hit her decks and port bow. The rest of the paint cans came to rest in the water and on Cedric and Celtic.

"Ha!" Olympic laughed. "3 in 1, not bad." Carpathia added. "For a few seconds back there, I thought you were going to kill me Olympic." Californian said as she came over beside them. "For a few seconds, so did I." Olympic replied.

"Uh oh." Carpathia said. Olympic looked over at Oceanic and the older sisters. Celtic and Cedric were glaring at her but Oceanic looked pleased.

"Well, well." She laughed. "Look who re-entered the pranking business."

Olympic grinned. "You know," Oceanic added. "If you wanted to pull a prank, all you had to do was ask and I would've played dumb."

Olympic frowned. "Now where's the fun in that?!" She complained. Celtic and Cedric looked cross. "Fun?!" They asked. "Fun? Why, you're fun and games just ruined our paint jobs. Now we'll have to go to Belfast for a repaint." Oceanic glared at them. "We were long overdue for one anyway." She reminded them. "Olympic's done us a favor."

"Thank you, Olympic." They both said rather glumly. Smiling, she replied "You're both welcome."

The two left, still grumbling about their spoiled hulls and the "Catching up on work we'll have to do, thanks to our youngster here." And glaring at Olympic, they left for Belfast. Only Oceanic stayed behind. "I never would've guessed you'd be pranking me today, Olympic." Olympic shrugged. "We'll it wasn't just me, Carpathia and Californian helped too." She said.

Oceanic looked at Carpathia. "Nice work with the ropes there. I never would've thought of that, too messy." She turned to Californian. "Very risky, saying what you did. A diversion, am I correct?" Californian nodded. "Hmm. As I said, very risky calling Olympic out like that. I saw her take a lunge at you, was that part of the routine too?" She asked her.

Olympic shook her head. "Oh no, that was quite real." She assured her. "And if what Californian said hadn't been part of the prank, I would've gave her stern a good whooping."

"I can only imagine." Californian droned sarcastically. "A Big Mountain like you, who can't turn very well, against a small hill like me who can dodge and whack you in a nanoknot, yeah I'd like to see you try and take me on."

Olympic glared at her. "Watch it, small fry. I still owe you a stern whooping." She grinned. "I look forward to it." She replied. Olympic glared at her some more. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry. There, you happy?" She exclaimed. Olympic nodded curtly. "That'll do for now." She said.

"I'd better catch up with those two and get them repaired quickly. Baltic's got a bow for trouble even bigger than yours Olympic and with Celtic and Cedric going into Belfast that just leaves Adriatic to keep an eye on her and she's no spring sailor. The last thing any of us need is more mayhem."

Oceanic said. "This is Southampton. It wouldn't be if there wasn't mayhem of some sort going on." Olympic replied. "True enough I suppose." Oceanic sighed.

"Well, you three be good, one prank's enough for today. You'll be in enough trouble as it is. SO BE GOOD! Promise?" Oceanic asked the three ships. In unison they replied "We promise."

"Good." Oceanic said and raced off to catch up with her two sisters at Belfast's building yard.

Few weeks later, Olympic was docked in Southampton after a long trip across the Atlantic. The 3 week schedule had finally caught up with her.

Olympic had no time between runs to rest and it was beginning to show. As she was dosing off, a voice interrupted her sleep. "Olympic? Olympic, wake up!" Groaning Olympic opened her exhausted eyes to see who was bothering her. It was HMS Hawke. "Hawke?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. Can I talk to you?" Hawke asked. Sighing Olympic replied. "Well, I'm awake now. So you may as well." She settled in beside Olympic. "Look, Olympic. The collision, it was my fault. You were right. I was a stubborn, nasty little warship who was trying to show off."

Olympic grunted. "You are stubborn, Hawke, though you aren't particularly nasty." Hawke smiled. "The court should've found me guilty not you. They were only trying to save the navy face. Pretty corrupted if you ask me. Everybody knows it wasn't your fault, Olympic." She said.

Olympic was never fond of Hawke due to their recent history but once she had the chance to know her better, she realized she liked this warship.

"Hawke," Olympic said to her. "You know, for a Royal Navy Cruiser, you're not so bad."

She laughed. "Is that a compliment, Royal Merchant Ship Olympic?" She asked. Olympic was surprised that she used her title, but that's how navy ships were, they used titles when they addressed you.

"I believe it is, His Majesty's Ship Hawke." She replied, raising her bow up in salute. Hawke returned it. "Well, I best be off. If I'm not back at Cowes for patrolling duty by noon, Indefatigable will have my smokestacks!" Hawke said. Olympic laughed.

"Is military discipline really that strict?" She asked. Hawke looked at her seriously, and then whispered dramatically "Oh, you have no idea." Olympic laughed again. "Well, you don't want to be late Hawke and although I'm no Oceanic, I suggest you get going if you value your smokestacks." Hawke laughed.

"All right, I'm going!" She said. "I'll see you around then?" Olympic nodded. "Yeah, see you around." With one final nod, Hawke headed off to Cowes.

"I see you've made friends out of enemies Olympic" said a voice from beside her. Olympic turned to see Oceanic docked at the berth next to hers.

"She was never an enemy." Olympic said. "She was just, an annoying waterbomb that's all." Oceanic shrugged. "If you say so." She said. Her words were slurred with tiredness. Olympic looked at her with concern. "Oceanic, are you okay?" She asked. Oceanic shook her head.

"No! This 3 week schedule's killing me. What is White Star playing at? I'm not a young, energetic ship anymore and even they are getting tired from this schedule. But that's mainly due to spending all their free time in New York so they have no time left to rest in Southampton. But still," She added as Olympic opened her mouth to argue.

"The old ships should stick to the 4 week schedule, which was hard enough to be honest." Her eyes were glazed, her voice was hoarse. She looked exhausted and Olympic was suddenly reminded of her age. "You should rest, Oceanic." She told her. Oceanic glared at her. "What and let Baltic get into Neptune knows what mischief again with you helping her? Oh I don't think so." She coughed and leaning over, Olympic rubbed her side against hers the same way Titanic did to her when she had Sand Sickness. Oceanic's cough subsided.

"Oceanic, I wasn't asking." Olympic growled as she settled back into her berth. "Since when did you give me orders?" She asked. "Since when did you insist Baltic don't prank anyone? You know that's an impossible thing to ask of her." Olympic shot back. "Oh, right back at me huh? Little smart mouth." Oceanic snapped.

She let out a huge yawn, giving in to her own desire to rest. "Ok, fine." She said. "But, if Baltic gets up to anything, anything at all…" Olympic cut her off. "Go to sleep, Oceanic." She sighed. Oceanic did and so did she.

Oceanic's coughing woke Olympic in the middle of the night. At first she thought that it was Titanic. Then she remembered, Titanic was gone. She was lying at the bottom of the North Atlantic. (Olympic knows you were there, sis. But that didn't cross her mind at the time.)

"Oceanic?" She called into the darkness. A terrible hacking cough answered. "I'm here, Olympic." Oceanic rasped. "How are you?" Olympic asked. "I'm alright." She answered. Another fit of coughing took her. Her body convulsed as she struggled for air. Then she was silent.

"Oceanic?" Olympic called. No answer. "Oceanic!" She called again, silence. "Carpathia!" She cried. "Carpathia, come quick!" Carpathia raced over from the Cunard dock nearby. "What is it Olympic?" She asked. "Oceanic, she…" Olympic struggled to find her voice. "She won't answer me."

Carpathia checked her. "Well?" Olympic asked anxiously. "She's alive." Carpathia reported, something in her tone suggested that being alive wasn't as good as it was supposed to be. "How bad?" Olympic asked. Carpathia sighed. "That bad huh?"

"How could I have not seen this?" She whispered. "What?" Olympic asked. "Carpathia, you're scaring me." Olympic cried. Carpathia didn't answer at once. Instead she looked at Oceanic again, this time focusing on her propellers more than most. "Carpathia?" Olympic persisted.

Carpathia turned slowly to her. Her green eyes were almost black with grief. "Olympic," She whispered her voice breaking. "Oceanic has Hullerous."

Hullerous was an infection of the lower stern section of the hull. And like the modern HIV it turned into Propellerous, the ship equivalent to AIDS as far as no cure is concerned with all the pain and deadliness of Cancer.

"In a few months it will turn into Propellerous, and in a year the Propellerous will kill Oceanic." Carpathia said. "So around 1914/1915?" Olympic asked. Carpathia nodded. "Yes." She said.

Olympic bowed her head. "She's the only leader I've ever known." She whispered. "It's best that she doesn't work. The more she works, the quicker it'll spread." Carpathia advised. Olympic sighed. "She'll never stop working." She whispered. "I know she won't." Carpathia said sadly. "Best not to tell her just yet." She advised Olympic. She nodded.

"You've seen more horrors of mortality than most ships your age, Olympic. It will only get worse as you watch your elders succumb to it too." Carpathia said.

Olympic nodded. "I accepted mortality a long time ago. I will not close my eyes now." She said.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 SOUTHAMPTON ENGLAND FEBRUARY 1913 "OLYMPIC"

Oceanic and I were docked side by side. The old ship was coughing again, as she had been for the past week and a half.

"You should sleep, Oceanic." I scolded. "And why should I do that?" She asked, spluttering. "Because you need it." I growled. "So do you!" She countered. "You've hardly had time for a rest yourself since you've been keeping an eye on me."

"You need rest more than I do." I growled. My patience was wearing thin. I loved Oceanic. The elder ship was my mentor. She'd been taking care of me before I was even launched and she still did.

"You're hiding something, Olympic." She rasped. I stiffened. She knows! I thought worriedly. "I don't know what it is but I'm not going to force you to tell me. If it was important you'd tell me, wouldn't you?" She asked.

I looked away guiltily. "There are some things that, although important, must stay hidden until the right time." I replied.

"Like hiding the fact that I have well-advanced Propellerous?" Oceanic suggested shrewdly. I looked at her. "You knew?" I whispered.

"Knew?" Oceanic repeated. "Of course I knew. How would I not? Carpathia may be the expert on illness around here but that doesn't mean that I don't know a few things too." She snapped.

"Oceanic, I…" I began. Oceanic cut me off. "I know your reasons, Olympic. But next time, remember that all things that must be told must be told immediately." She paused, pondering the silliness of her words and burst out laughing.

I laughed too. "Well at least that's optimistic." I suggested. Oceanic sighed. "I should've expected this." She said. "Propellerous runs in the family."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "White Star's first ship, RMS Tayleur, suffered from Propellerous. The disease was in its middle stages when she sank. Atlantic also had it for a time. She was one of the few ships I know who actually fought through the disease. But the effort had taken a lot of her strength, which made her vulnerable to severe Sand Sickness if she was caught in a wreck. She could've easily survived the Sand Sickness if she was at full strength." Oceanic explained.

"But she wasn't." I murmured sadly. Then I remembered something. "Oceanic, Carpathia told me that a ship can survive her own sinking and remain alive on the ocean floor for years. Is that true?" I asked.

Oceanic nodded. "Yes, Olympic. A ship can survive for decades if she is in hibernation." She replied. "And what's that?" I asked, curious.

"Sometimes ships, if they are damaged badly enough, will enter into a dreamlike state to stay alive. They can stay like that for hundreds of years. Most never wake up and die only when their bodies have been completely demolished." Oceanic said.

"What about a ship who doesn't fall asleep. What if she's awake on the ocean floor? Is it possible she could survive Sand Sickness? Could she, if she was a White Star ship, even contract Propellerous down there?" I asked hopefully.

"I've never heard of such a thing." Oceanic said. "But then again, we don't hear anything from the ones we lose below surface. I know what you're asking, Olympic but I really don't know if Titanic could survive the damage she sustained. I doubt she remained awake if she did. Most eyewitness accounts say she broke in half, as shocking as that sounds. If she survived, she most likely entered into hibernation."

"If she did, would she be sleeping, I mean…" I wanted so badly to know for sure. If there was any chance my sister was still alive, that I could somehow talk to her.

"There are 2.5 miles of North Atlantic between the surface and the ocean floor. As hard as this is to believe, you wouldn't be able to hear your sister's supersnoring."

I nodded sadly. "First Titanic, now you." I cried. "I've still got a good couple of months left." Oceanic growled. "I'm not going anywhere just yet."

I looked her in the eye. "Promise?" I asked. She nodded. "Promise." She whispered.

A few weeks later, I was resting in New York when a sudden noise of building woke me from my deep sleep at my berth at Pier 59. I felt a familiar pang of sadness when I remembered how close I was to sharing this dock with Titanic.

Yawning, I looked to see what had woken me up. It was early so the harbor wasn't as loud as it normally was and sound traveled a long way. It was coming from the Brooklyn Navy Yard.

I groaned. For the past 2 years, the United States had been building battleship after battleship which meant the constant noises in the early morning hours prevented any ship from getting a good long sleep.

First it had been the 2 ships of the Nevada class. They had both been launched a year earlier. Now it was the Pennsylvania class that was being built.  
Sighing, I went over to the Brooklyn Navy Yard. "Do you think you could keep it down a little?" I snapped. "Some of us are still trying to sleep here."

"You tell them Olympic." Baltic murmured sleepily from nearby. "Sorry miss," Said a workman. "But we've got a deadline to meet so you've just got to deal with it."

"She does have a point" snapped one of the builder's ships before I could reply. "Even Pennsylvania's complaining about it."

"She'd complain about anything that interrupts her sleep!" The workmen protested. "Oh, be off with ya! And don't make me have to intervene in this again." The workmen ran off. The battleship turned to me.

"Sorry about that." She told me. "They mean well, but their work can get to their heads sometimes." I nodded. "Yeah I know what you mean. I had to endure that sort of thing for 3 years." I replied.

The battleship looked surprised. "It took the English 3 years to build you?" She asked. "Not just me," I replied. "My sister was built beside me."

"Must've been a long, hard job." She said. "Oh, I don't know. There are no workmen as tough as a Belfaster. I think it was fairly easy for them." I replied.

"And you are?" She asked. "Olympic." I replied and remembering warships and their titles I added "RMS Olympic."

"Be a hefty price for sinking you, being an RMS." The warship muttered. "Sorry, where are my manners, USS Arizona." She said. "Pleasure." I replied.

The battleship nodded. "And that sleeping hulk there is my older sister USS Pennsylvania. She can sleep through just about anything if you let her." Her tone was disdainful but she was looking at Pennsylvania with the affection of a younger, dutiful sister.

"I've never met an American battleship before." I murmured in awe. "Well, I'm not a battleship until I'm commissioned and that won't be until 1916." She sounded cross and I was reminded of the impatience at my own building progress and the frustration I felt that I was not being made ready fast enough.

"There could be a war on by then. Germany's becoming a real hassle for Britain to handle." I said. "Germany's its own country with its own people. Maybe it's just getting tired of being bossed around by the English." Arizona suggested wisely.

I shrugged. "You're American," I said. "Of course you would think they need their own influence, just as you think everyone does. Chaos would erupt if Germany got what they wanted."

"Only because Britain wouldn't want them to get it." Arizona countered. "You have a lot to learn about the ways of battleships." She added thoughtfully.

"I think I've had my fill of them to be perfectly honest." I replied coolly. "American battleships." Arizona corrected. I sniffed. There was no way I was going to be able to worm my way out of this one. "Fine!" I huffed.

Arizona grinned. "Great, if you're still here tomorrow we start at 05:00 hours ET. DON'T BE LATE!" I raised my bow in salute. "Yes USS Arizona." I said.

Arizona returned my salute. "Tomorrow then RMS Olympic." And I returned to my berth, surprised at the eagerness I felt to learn what Arizona had to teach me.

Opening my eyes, I hauled myself out of my berth and half-awake, I made my way to the Brooklyn navy yard. Arizona was waiting for me when I arrived.

"You're right on time, RMS Olympic." She said, sounding rather pleased. "Didn't think I would make it?" I asked. "No, I thought you wouldn't come at all." She laughed. I glared at her.

"Now, you are here because you want to learn more about the ways of battleships?" Arizona asked. "Yes, USS Arizona." I replied.

"We begin with our first lesson. The key to understanding any ship is how she is born. If a ship is built for a specific purpose, in response to an event, or the possibility of one, she is designed to fulfill that purpose and so it becomes her own mission." Arizona paused.

"What is your mission, RMS Olympic?" She asked. I thought long and hard. White Star had built me and my sisters in response to Cunard's challenge with Lusitania and Mauretania. "To beat White Star's rival Cunard Line and my rivals RMS Lusitania and her sister RMS Mauretania or any other rival of the White Star Line." I replied.

Arizona looked pleased. "Good, very good." She replied.

"And how do you think that's going so far?" She asked. "Not so well." I replied. "We're you the only White Star ship designed for this purpose?" She asked. "No." I replied. "No, there were, are 3 of us." I said.

Arizona nodded. "How long into your building process were you when you awoke?" She asked. "I was a good 1 ½ years into it so about halfway." I replied. "That's average for a ship of my breed." I added defensively.

"Yes, so I've heard. You were designed for passenger service so you woke much later than a battleship would." Arizona said. "And when does a battleship wake?" I asked, unable to hide my curiosity.

"Usually, as soon as her keel is laid." Arizona replied. "She is both blind and mute, and can barely hear at all. It teaches us to rely on more than just our senses and to be alert at all times."

"My youngest sister, RMS Britannic, she woke as soon as her keel was laid. Although," I added. "I think that was because I woke her up."

Arizona looked amused. "No, no one can wake a ship when she hasn't first woken yet. Only a battleship or a ship that will see only battle in her future would wake that early." She replied.

"Apparently your sister is meant to serve as a ship of war, not a passenger liner." I was cross. "I doubt it." I said. "She's a passenger ship, not a warship like you."

"Passenger ships can be converted into warships if necessary, RMS Olympic." Arizona said calmly. That much was true. If there was a war, all White Star ships would be called upon to serve the British Admiralty.

"Can you see the future, USS Arizona?" I asked. She shook her head. "No." She replied. "I can only make guesses based on what I see here and now."

"However," She added. "Some battleships do have a certain sense of things. If there is to be a war sometime in the not-to-distant future, we feel it coming. We don't have an exact date of course, we don't even have a year half the time, but we know it's coming. I'm not even fully built yet and I can tell that within the next 2 years, there will be a war on. And judging from what I sense, it's gonna be a big one."

I looked at her curiously. "And what do you sense, USS Arizona?" I asked. "It's not very precise but I can tell that the United States is becoming increasingly worried about European issues. Great Britain is frustrated and annoyed with Germany's arrogance. Europe is beyond diplomatic help, they will reach their breaking point within a year. Germany is fed up with being a second rate country and is preparing for an all-out war with the Triple Entente for they know that there is no way they will get an empire of their own by asking, which is why they formed the Triple Alliance with Austria-Hungary and Italy. Serbia is fed up with Austria-Hungary's big mouth and is planning an assassination which, if it comes to pass, will ignite the fuse that will start this Great War." I stared at her, speechless.

"You sure you're not a fortune teller, USS Arizona?" I asked. The warship shook her head. "It's far from fortune what I've seen so far. And I've barely brushed the tip of the iceberg." She said. I winced at her word choice.

She looked at me curiously. "What's wrong RMS Olympic?" She asked. "I ah, I'm not fond of icebergs." I said. Arizona grunted. "No ship's fond of ice. It's like suggesting that fish are fond of sharks."

I shook my head. "But it goes deeper than that I see." Arizona said. I nodded. "Yes, my other sister struck an iceberg a day out of New York and sank." I said sadly.

"And when was this?" Arizona asked, her curiosity getting the better of her common sense to just drop the subject. "April 1912." I replied.

"Your sister, she was RMS Titanic wasn't she?" Arizona asked me. I nodded. "Yes." I said. "Yes she was."

"That must've been hard for you." Arizona murmured sympathetically. "I couldn't imagine a life without USS Pennsylvania. That must've been rough. How did you cope with that?" She asked.

"It wasn't me. It was RMS Oceanic that snapped me out of my gloomy world. I'd been depressed since that night and Oceanic helped me see and feel joy again." I answered, a wave of affection for the old ship rushing over me.

Arizona nodded. The harbor was, by now, fairly active and she decided to end the lesson before too many people were up and working.

"When do you leave for England?" She asked. "Tonight." I replied. "Then we resume lessons when you return." She said. I nodded. "Yes USS Arizona." I said.

As I left the harbor later that night, I saw Arizona in the Navy Yard, continuing her building. _"She'll be a fine battleship for her country."_ I thought.  
As much as I disliked warships in general I could not avoid the feelings that I got when I was around Arizona. I wanted her to succeed. To be the best battleship she could be and serve her country to the fullest of her abilities.

I shook my head to clear it. I had felt the same way towards Titanic and Britannic and I still did with the latter. Arizona was a great friend, but she was not my sister. I had no business feeling this way and I resolved to ignore my feelings for as long as I could.

Titanic and Britannic were my sisters, Arizona was not. She had a sister of her own anyway. Besides, she was an American warship; I was a merchant mail-carrying British vessel, I could never be close to her even if I wanted to and I don't want to. I thought irritably.

I would not dishonor Titanic's memory by finding a replacement for her.

I gazed at the stars overhead. Oceanic had once told me that the stars were the souls of ships, watching over the ones that still sailed the seas.

They were called the Ancients. I raised my eyes to look at them, twinkling overhead. I wondered if my sister was up there, watching me now. "She will be a close friend and nothing more." I promised to my sister.

I didn't realize just how wrong I was to think that I could keep that promise.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 BELFAST IRELAND FEBRUARY 26 1914 "OLYMPIC"

I was among the other ships as my sister was launched from Belfast on February 26 1914. She slid gracefully down into the water, looking proud, strong and swift.

Maybe it was the way my sister held herself but I was reminded of Arizona's suspicion. "Your sister woke at a time that only battleships wake. She is meant to be a battleship, not a cruise ship."

I tossed it aside. Now wasn't the time to dwell on superstitions. Britannic hit the water with barely a ripple, sliding more smoothly and gracefully than Titanic or I ever did. "Well done, Britannic!" I cried and sounded my baroque noted whistle three times.

Other ships echoed my call and the Belfast building yard was filled with the sounds of ships whistling and hooting as White Star's newest addition was launched at last.

Even Oceanic, although she looked more tired than ever, was whistling with the others. I went over to her.

"You look worried, Olympic." She said. I winced. "I was just thinking about what a friend of mine said." I replied, choosing my words carefully.

"Indeed," Oceanic muttered. "And who is this friend of yours?" She asked. "An American battleship named USS Arizona." Oceanic feigned surprise.

"You are friends with a warship. I thought you've had your fill of them." She teased.

"Ha, ha very funny, Oceanic." I said sarcastically. "And what did she say about Britannic?" Oceanic asked. "She said that Britannic first woke at a time in her construction that only battleships awoke at. She said that Britannic…" I broke off. "Go on." Oceanic prompted. "She said that Britannic will serve as a ship of war, that she'll never serve as a passenger liner." I whispered.

Oceanic looked at me sternly. "You shouldn't listen to such ideas Olympic. Battleseeing is a very imprecise branch of Foresight. It is almost always incorrect with a few un-notable exceptions. And those occurred at the last possible second." I nodded, not entirely convinced.

Britannic had been maneuvered into her new berth for fitting out. She grinned at me. "I thought I was never gonna get off there." She said to me. I smiled. "Well, you're off now and that's what matters." I said.

Just then Hawke steamed in, looking worried. "RMS Olympic!" She called. "I need to talk to you." Britannic gave me a questioning look. I shrugged. "Knowing Hawke, it's probably nothing."

"Go on and see what she wants, I can do no trouble here." Britannic said glancing at Hawke. The look in her eyes worried me. She was staring at the warship like she was a comrade, a ship she would fight alongside one day. Britannic raised her bow in salute which Hawke returned graciously.

"Olympic?!" She said again. I sighed. "Coming!" I called. Then I turned to my sister. "I'll see you later. Be good!" She nodded.

I left Belfast with Hawke. "Now what is so important that you had to interrupt my sister's launching ceremony?" I asked crossly.

"I am sorry Olympic but as you very well know Britannic cannot be the sister you want her to be." Hawke replied. "She was built a passenger liner and that's what she is." I snapped.

"You have Arizona's warning. Why don't you listen to us? War is upon us now. All diplomatic solutions have failed and soon passenger ships will be called on to fight. You know this and apparently so does Britannic." I glared at Hawke.

My sister, a fighting man o' war, it couldn't be true. It just could not be true! "Listen to me very carefully, HMS Hawke." I snarled. "My. Sister. Is. A. Passenger. Liner!" And with that I raced away from her. "She is wrong!" I thought. "Britannic was built a passenger liner; she will die a passenger liner!"

I raced up the Southampton Channel, fuming over what Hawke had just told me. My sister was a passenger liner. She was built for trans-Atlantic service. But Arizona had said that a passenger liner could be converted into a fighting man o' war if necessary.

I wouldn't let that happen to Britannic. Man could do whatever they wanted to me, but I would not allow them to harm my sister or allow her to be tainted with the horrors of war. I had failed to keep my sisters safe once, I was not about to let it happen another time. Nor was I to lose another sister to man's never-ceasing fight to tame the implacable sea.

I was so angry I wasn't looking where I was going and Captain 'Codfish' Haddock barely prevented me colliding with another vessel coming up the channel. "Hey watch it!" She growled.

"Sorry." I muttered. She looked up at me. "Is something wrong, Olympic?" She asked, reading my bow plate. I looked away. "It's none of your business." I said.

"I didn't mean to be rude, if you don't want to talk about it then that's fine. But my commander always says that divulging something that's troubling you can ease your worry." The ship said.

She was alongside me now, so I could get a good look at her. She was a barkentine, 144 feet long, triple masted and fully rigged square, and she had one large black funnel in the center of her cluttered deck. Her name, Endurance, was written in elegant letters on her bow. I'd met Endurance in London at the River Thames. She was a kind ship, but a curious one. And sometimes her curiosity was synonymous with prying/borderline annoying.

"And who is your commander, Endurance?" I asked. "Ernest Shackleton." She replied. That got my attention. There wasn't a British ship afloat that hadn't heard the rumors surrounding Shackleton and his latest expedition.

The Imperial Trans-Antarctic Expedition planned a 1500 mile trek across the Antarctic continent from Vahsel Bay in the Weddell Sea to McMurdo Sound in the Ross Sea. Endurance would carry the crossing party to Vahsel Bay while another ship, Aurora, would carry the Ross Sea party into McMurdo Sound.

"Are you headed to London?" I asked. "Yes." Endurance replied. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you going to keep silent about it?" She asked.

I sighed. "You never give up do you?" I asked. "No!" Endurance said simply. I sighed again. "It's about my younger sister, Britannic." Endurance nodded. "The one that was just launched from Belfast." She said.

"Yes her. Some ships like HMS Hawke and the American battleship USS Arizona believe that Britannic isn't meant to be a passenger liner, but a warship." I said, unable to hold it back any longer. Endurance nodded. "And they are basing this on their special sense, correct?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes, yes they are."

"Normally I'd say there's a high chance that their wrong, but seeing as they've been saying this for a very long time, suggests that they are most likely correct in their guess. Your sister will become a commissioned fighting ship before she is completed and will sink one. My best guess would be a Hospital Ship, as she is the right size for one." Endurance said.

I bowed my head, my last hope for Britannic gone. "I was afraid you'd say that." I murmured. "You want to protect her, I know." Endurance said. "But there are some things that are beyond your control. I'm guessing you've had some experience with that."

I looked away. "Yes. And in the most cruel, barbaric, back stabbing way possible." I growled. "An insurance scam that backfired at the cost of 1500 people and the sinking of the unintended target?" Endurance said knowingly.

I stared at her. "How did you know?" I asked, suppressing the urge to tell her that the Switch Plan was all a hoax. "You'd be surprised at how poorly kept secrets can be. Especially if they are devised by man." She replied.

"Olympic, whatever happens to Britannic is not your fault. The accident with Titanic wasn't your fault either. Titanic made her own choice to end the switch before it happened and paid the price for it. There was nothing you could've done and there will be nothing you can do for Britannic when her time comes." Endurance said.

"The best you can do is to guide her on the path that has been chosen for her. She is ready to face her destiny. But are you ready to let her go and do so?" She asked.

I thought long and hard. My sisters were prepared to die for their country if it came to that and so was I. As much as I wanted to protect them, I knew Endurance was right. I could not forge their destinies for them; I had to let them do it themselves. "Yes." I replied. "I will guide them, but they should be free to make their own choices."

Endurance nodded. "You have learned much, Olympic. You have seen and faced many horrors. But even worse ones lie ahead. Are you ready for them?"

I glanced at the stars which were beginning to appear overhead. The sight of them twinkling reminded me that I wasn't alone, that the Ancients were watching over me and would continue to do so until I myself joined them. I took courage from that. "Yes." I replied. "Yes, I am ready.

AUGUST 8 1914

The whole town was in an uproar. War had been declared several hours earlier. Some people were still desperately trying to keep peace through demonstrations even though it was hopeless.

Oceanic was docked on my port side. White Star had called in all there ships a week in advance, to protect them from torpedo attack. "There's no telling what the Germans will do." Oceanic said as I complained yet again about being stuck dockside.

Just outside the harbor, Endurance was passing by on her way out to the Atlantic for her journey south. "Good luck!" I called. She smiled and sounded her whistle thrice. "And to you!" She called back.

She sailed away, heading almost due south for Buenos Ares, Argentina and eventually the Weddell Sea Antarctica. Antarctic exploration was enough of a dangerous job in charted territory, but Endurance was traveling into unknown lands. Many ships that traveled to the Southern Continent never came back. Either they were crushed by the ice or capsized by the supernatural storms of the Southern Ocean.

"Be careful, Endurance." I whispered as she disappeared. "Well, there goes one very important ship." Said a voice from behind me.

I turned my gaze onto someone who I'd hoped I'd never see again. "Ismay!" I snarled. "Olympic." Oceanic warned.

"You, you standing there, you…" I was so angry I could not find the words to speak. "I know how you feel about me Olympic." Ismay said calmly.

"Then you should know that it was unwise to come here. For if you didn't die in the disaster you caused, you'd die here and now." I snarled and lunged at Ismay.

Oceanic intercepted my strike and I pulled back at once so I wouldn't hurt her. "No Olympic. Enough blood has been spilled on his account. Let him go, show mercy." She said.

I rounded on her. "Mercy?! MERCY! HE'S A MURDERER! IT'S BECAUSE OF HIM TITANIC LIES ON THE OCEAN FLOOR WITH THE SOULS OF 1500 PEOPLE." Ismay had remained quiet throughout my tirade but when he spoke, his voice was strangely husky.

"I will not deny that your sister's death was my fault. Nor will I try and wipe my hands clean of the blood of the 1500 people that were lost because of my idea." He said. I glared at Ismay. Anger, unlike anything I've felt before, coursed through me. It was hatred, pure and undisguised. Forget the Triple Alliance; Ismay was my enemy, plain and simple.

"I will let you live, Ismay, but only because death is the easy way out. Live the rest of your life with the knowledge of what you have done. Let it haunt you till the day you die. Now go, before I change my mind." I snapped.

"But Olympic…." He began to protest. I turned to him, my eyes blazing with fury. "GO!" I snarled. He turned around and ran back to his house on the hill.

"Good riddance." I muttered. "Olympic, that was very noble, what you did." Oceanic said.

I turned to her. "You should've let me kill him, it's what he deserves." I growled. "So you were willing to sink down to his level?" She asked. I didn't answer, she'd nailed me.

"We're at war, Olympic. The last thing we need is internal conflicts." Oceanic continued. "You initially wanted to kill Ismay due to your rage and had you attacked again, I would not have stopped you, for that would've been what you truly wanted."

"But it is what I wanted." I growled. "No, Olympic not truly. Intentions born of anger are never true. By choosing to spare him, you showed your true intent. You never wanted to kill him, harm him perhaps, but not kill." I ducked my head.

"How is sparing lives noble? I certainly don't see battleships trying to do that." I grumbled. "They do what they have to in order to protect their country as you very well know, Olympic. They do not know what true courage is." Oceanic snapped.

"And what is it?" I asked, my anger fading away. "True courage is not to know when to take a life, but when to spare one." Oceanic replied.

"You showed true courage back there by allowing Ismay to live. I am, so proud of you, Olympic." I ducked my head in embarrassment. Oceanic didn't give praise easily and when she did, you had to have worked hard to earn it.

I nuzzled her gently in her side. She laughed gently and nuzzled me back. "You have become a fine, young ship Olympic." She murmured. "And I am proud to call you my sister."

"Oceanic," I whispered. "You're talking as if…" I didn't finish my sentence, I didn't need to.

Darkness had fallen and the moonlight shone in Oceanic's wise bright blue eyes. "It's been 6 months Olympic. You know as well as I do that time is running out."

I shook my head. "No! You can fight this Oceanic. You are the strongest, wisest ship I know. If Atlantic can do it, so can you." I growled. Oceanic shook her head.

"No," She said calmly. "Atlantic was a rare exception. I do not possess the same fight she was so renowned for."

I bowed my head. "How long?" I asked. "Less than a month." Oceanic replied. I shook my head. Oceanic brushed against me.

"I am not gone yet." She murmured. "And I shall hang on for as long as I can." I raised my head to look at her.

Over the past few months, she had become increasingly frail. And now, having my first good look at her since she had first gotten Propellerous, I could see that she was right. She was beyond help.

She moved sluggishly through the water, every job, every task, every motion hurt her tremendously. Even in the dark, docked and resting, I could see that she was in pain.

"I don't want to lose you." I whispered. "You don't have a choice." Oceanic replied. "But I will fight this thing until the second it destroys me." She growled. As I knew she would.

"Are you sure you can do this?" I asked. "I will hold." She promised. "I still have some strength left." I nodded, knowing there was no arguing with Oceanic once she made up her mind.

A gentle snore told me that Oceanic had fallen asleep. I looked up at the stars overhead; the Ancients were watching Oceanic, waiting for her.

I looked at the old ship, sleeping softly. "I will protect you, Oceanic." I whispered. "You protected me, now I will do the same for you. Until you pass onto the stars. That I promise."

I looked across the harbor to meet the eyes of Cunard's leader, Lusitania. There was no rivalry in her eyes, only simple respect and also admiration.  
"Well said, Olympic." She said. "With the hard times ahead of us, we all need your courage." I nodded.

I was terrified to be honest, but I took strength from the knowledge that we could all pull through this. Cunard and White Star together could win this war by joining as one.

I asked Lusitania this. She nodded. "From now until this war ends, Cunard and White Star ships shall work together." She declared.

"Together." I agreed. And so with that Olympic of White Star and Lusitania of Cunard became Olympic of Great Britain and Lusitania of Great Britain.  
And, together we watched the setting of an age of peace and the dawn of a Great War.


End file.
